


Prompts for Captain Canary!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, tumbler prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 82,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Previously known as "Prompts for the Arrowverse" I've gotten more Captain Canary prompts than anything, so now they have a series just for them! My name on tumbler is "firesoulstuff", come send me prompts! (Either for Captain Canary or anything else Arrowverse!)URL for the prompt list I've been using is now at the bottom of Chapter 1!





	1. Sinking Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a character suffering a panic attack, if you for whatever reason feel that you can not currently handle reading about something like that (I know that if I have suffered one recently I sometimes can't) then do yourself a favor and DON'T! Save it for another time or skip it entirely, not all chapters will be like this (in fact, it's VERY likely that most will not) so you can still enjoy this story!
> 
> ANYWAY, stillthewordgirl is starting us off with he request for numbers 75 and 79 on the list posted to my tumbler dash! 
> 
> 75\. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> 79\. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”
> 
> So here we go!

Sara Lance is not weak.

Sara Lance is a lot of things, but weak is not one of them Then again, a normal person might describe what is happening to her right now not as weak, but simply as human.

Sara Lance is not a normal person.

But Sara Lance is most certainly human.

She had been so sure that she would be able to handle it, a mission aboard the Titanic. The team has faced worse, and they all knew that this ship would be going down in the very early hours of the morning, so it’s not like she walked into this unprepared.

Then again, maybe if she had come in unprepared this wouldn’t be happening.

She’s had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since they set foot on the docks this morning, but she told herself it was nothing and would go away.

It has not gone away.

They walked up the ramp onto the ship, and she instantly felt worse. She could feel her stomach churning, sweat starting on her face and under her arms that she chose to blame on the thick material of her period dress. She needed to focus on finding their anachronism; she didn’t have time for… for whatever the hell had suddenly come over her.

Once the ship set sail, things got a lot worse.

She’s up on the deck right now, making her rounds and trying to do her job but it just isn’t happening. She can feel her skin growing clammy; her face flushing pale, and her stomach has only gotten worse since the boat left port. Briefly she overhears some man comment to another about the chill in the sea air, but she isn’t feeling any chill. All she feels is _hot._ She needs to rip this insufferable petty coat and skirt off of herself right now! She is going to be sick if she doesn’t.

“Sara?” She hears her name and recognizes the voice, Leonard. He’s standing right in front of her, and he sounds like he is too, but for whatever reason it feels like he’s a million miles away.

“I…” She finally splutters out, and only then does she realizes how little she trusts herself to do so much as open her mouth without her breakfast coming up. “I need to go.” By some miracle she manages to finish the sentence. She knows that she hasn’t said _where_ she needs to go, as far away from this ship would obviously be the best scenario. But that isn’t an option. Her cabin will have to do, and that thought only makes her more nauseous.

But Len nods, even if she hasn’t fully explained, and places a hand along her waist.

She doesn’t think about how they haven’t talked about the conversation they started before the Oculus. She doesn’t think to make a jab at him about getting handsy with her or something along those lines. She does let it briefly cross her mind that he’s doing what he’s doing in order to keep her standing on her feet, because she must look like she’s about to faint.

Then she does.

* * *

 

She wakes up what must be only a few minutes later.

Leonard’s face is spinning in front of her, like her eyes can’t agree on exactly where he is. But he’s there, and as soon as he comes into focus she realizes that his features are lined with concern and he’s calling her name.

“Len?” She asks weakly, and finally looking past him she realizes that they’re still on the deck, albeit on the ground.

“Hey,” He all but whispers to her, “Are you ok?”

She nods at his question and he breathes out a sigh of relief, helping her stand up once again.

“What happened?” She murmurs once she’s up and dear God she suddenly feels even worse than before.

She still, somehow, hears him chuckle. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

She tries to give a laugh, while rubbing at her eyes in a desperate attempt to get her world to stop spinning, but she’s not sure if the laugh comes out.

 

* * *

 

The second time that Sara wakes up she has no idea how long she’s been out.

She figures it’s been longer than a few minutes, since she is now under the familiar lights of the med bay, and when she tries to sit up a gentle hand lays on her arm and guides her back down.

“Stay down,” It’s Leonard, she realizes, and so she obeys.

She realizes then that she still feels cold, but it’s a different kind of cold. She doesn’t feel clammy, like all of the heat in her body has suddenly flown out of her without warning, and yet she somehow still feels hot. But instead she feels the kind of cold that one might get standing in shorts and a tank top while underneath an air vent.

Well, that’s probably because she may as well be doing just that.

Leonard, at least she’s assuming it was Leonard, has stripped her down into the periodic underwear she had worn going into the mission. She knows she should probably feel annoyed, or at the very least naked in front of him, but the old fashion jumper covers more than enough and frankly she’s too damn grateful to him for freeing her of the rest of her outfit.

“Gideon said you had a panic attack.” He finally breaks the silence she didn’t until now realize they were in, and her mind stops.

She’s never had a panic attack before.

He must see the confusion on her face, because he folds his arms and starts explaining. “She isn’t sure why, she said that you’re probably the only one able to figure that out. But the good news is that she scanned your brain, you don’t have any kind of stress disorder or anything like that.”

Sara nods as she takes in his words, slowly moving to sit up and when he reaches out to stop her she flashes him a look, one that promises she is ok to do this much.

“I’ve never, I’ve never had a panic attack before.” She admits, shivering as the coldness of the room really starts to hit her and Len grabs a blanket off one of the shelves and drapes it around her shoulders. She smiles up at him in thanks before she frowns again, realizing that she knows what set her into this crisis. “But… when we got on the boat. All I could think about… was the Gambit.”

Her voice is shaking along with her body now, her mind starting to spiral again, and it’s less than a second before Len has an arm wrapped around her shoulders with his thumb tracing light patterns on her bicep.

“Hey,” he says it softly, but firmly all the same. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

She nods at his words, as they do make her feel better.

It’s easy to explain it after that, how knowing that the ship was going to sink and they could very likely still be on board when that starts had terrified her. How images of being swallowed by the ocean when she was barely Jax’s age had plagued her mind from the moment they got off the Waverider, from the moment she got dressed if she really thought about it, and once the ship set sail her mind told her there was no turning back. She tells him how she felt trapped on that doomed ship, sentenced to die in the very manner that she almost did nearly ten years ago. He listens throughout the whole thing, tightening his grip on her arm when he fears it might be getting too rough for her to say, or maybe he was growing scared just listening and needed to confirm that she was still solid under his grasp. Either way it feels good, and by the time she’s finished her story she feels much better, normal even.

“Sara,” He finally says once she’s done, looking her in the eyes with the most serious gaze she has ever seen on him. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that, and I know I can’t talk you into never going on a mission like this again.” She chuckles at that, because he’s right. She will avoid going on another mission like this in every way that she possibly can, but if it’s ever absolutely necessary that she board a sinking ship, she’ll go and she’ll pray that she doesn’t go down. “But I want you to remember,” he starts to continue, “That we will **never** let you go in alone, someone will **always** have your back, and you will **always** make it home.”

She smiles at that and leans her head into his shoulder, pulling her blanket tighter around herself.

“Thanks.”

They don’t stay like that for much longer, because the more that she calms down the more the freezing temperature Gideon insists on keeping the med bay at starts to bother Sara. When they finally do get up Leonard walks with her to her room, just to make sure she doesn’t faint again. Once she’s alone behind her doors Sara realizes how late it is, not to mention how exhausted the day has left her. So she changes into her favorite sweats, a neon pink color that she briefly wonders what Leonard might think of should he ever see them, and a tank top with a warm sweatshirt over it. She’s fairly certain she’ll eventually overheat and throw the sweatshirt off during the night, but for now she snuggles up under her blankets and tries to get some, voluntary, sleep.

She doesn’t have any of her usual nightmares that night.


	2. Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst requested numbers 24 and 52 for Captain Canary!
> 
> 24\. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”
> 
> 52\. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

The Waverider is very, uncharacteristically, quiet.

They had succeeded. They had destroyed the Oculus, and now everything has changed.

The Time Masters weren’t merely the guardians of time like they had people believe; they were tyrants molding history however they saw fit. They didn’t care how many lives were ruined or lost because of their choices; people were disposable to them. They were willing to allow Vandal Savage to slaughter whoever he wished in his brutal conquest to rule the world, because MAYBE he could defeat some alien threat that was supposedly going to attack earth in 2175.

Now that the Time Master’s are gone Savage is operating alone, but he has a time ship, and he has Kendra and Carter.

Today hasn’t been a total win for the Legends.

“Sorry about your staff.”

Yup, and there’s Snart with his ever-helpful sarcastic comments.

Sara supposes that she should be grateful to be hearing that break of the silence, considering how close they came today to losing the crook.

“I can get a new one,” She says with a shrug, still not making eye contact with him. She’s sitting on one of the barstools in the galley, nursing a bottle of beer, and while a part of her is definitely wondering about whether or not they’ll ever be able to track Savage down again and find their kidnapped teammates, if their teammates are even still alive or not, another part of her is replaying what the crook standing before her had said just hours ago in her room.

_“Started to wonder what the future might hold for me. And you… And me and you.”_

“Still,” He says, dragging her out of her thoughts and she finally looks at him, her unguarded gaze daring him to continue. “I want to thank you,” He finally leaves the doorway with that, sauntering into the room and leaning his arms on the counter so that he looks her in the eyes. “If you hadn’t stabbed through that trigger I would’ve been done for.”

She hums in acknowledgment, still not quite sure what his game is here. He isn’t here to pick up the conversation they had started earlier, she can see it in the way his eyes are watching her. He’s lost his nerve from before, it isn’t that his feelings have changed after his close call with nearly going out in an explosion, or at least she doesn’t think his feelings have changed.

Only one way to find out.

“Well, you can’t steal that kiss if you’re dead.” She glances up at him through her eyelashes and his face falls. He doesn’t want to talk about this, not now, but he’s the one who brought it up to her in the first place so too bad.

Still, she waits patiently for him to say something.

At first he glances away from her, looking down at his hands like they hold all the answers. Then he looks back up at her for just the briefest fraction of a second before he looks down again and this time he pushes him himself away from the counter.

“I should go see how Mick’s doing with consoling Raymond,” He just barely gives her the bullshit excuse before he turns his back on her and now she’s _mad._

“Are you serious?” She demands of him as she rises from her seat but doesn’t move to follow him. “You’re the one who brought up thinking about the future, specifically one including us both.”

She’s not yelling, but she isn’t exactly far from it. She’s also looking at the back of his head, but she can see it in the way his hands clench that he’s closing his eyes tightly, and she can see the way he’s standing so stiff and rigidly; she can tell that he’s fighting a war within herself.

“That was a mistake,” He just barely utters the words, still facing into the hallway, and Sara sets her jaw and folds her arms.

“I’m not stupid Leonard,” she says firmly, but he still doesn’t turn around. “Do you think I didn’t see the way you were looking at me in 1975?” She asks, “Do you think I don’t remember Russia? How the entire time we were there you were trying to stop me from killing Stein, how you told me I wasn’t a killer anymore?” She can feel the tears starting to bring on the ridges of her eyes, and for a moment she wants to wipe them away, but she doesn’t. “You’re different with me, Leonard. I can’t it explain it but you are.” She could explain it, actually. She could let him know that she’s noticed his emotional barriers don’t stand as high when he’s around her, aside from right now when he is actively forcing them to. But telling him this would require admitting that she’s different around him as well, and right now her mission his to pull his head out of his ass, not to make him feel better. “So are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

His shoulders stiffen at her words, his entire body tensing up as he accepts that there isn’t going to be an easy way out of this. He turns to face her and she’s watching him carefully, analyzing every move that he makes.

“What question?” He asks her in what’s almost a snarl. “Do you want to go out with me?” It sounds ridiculous, sarcastic even, coming off of his tongue. They aren’t twelve, things aren’t as simple as “going out” or not. No, they’re adults, and they’re adults who have each been through a lot of shit. “I’m not good at stuff like that! I don’t know how to do that!” He’s practically shouting now, his tone bordering on hysteria, but she holds his gaze firmly until he’s left just standing there as his breath evens out. “I’ve dated before, Sara. It never lasts long and it never ends well.”

“Then why did you bring it up earlier?”

That’s a good question, and Leonard wishes he had a good answer for it. But he doesn’t. So he sighs and tries to think of one.

“Because I’m not stupid either,” He eventually ends up saying. “When you were pushing me to talk to Mick, when you somehow knew that I would never be happy if I didn’t at least try to patch things up… no one’s ever cared about me like that.” He flicks his eyes away from her for an instant before looking back, and she’s still holding his gaze. “I brought up that idea of the future earlier because…” He hesitates, wondering if he’s really going to say this. But he can see the patient look in her eyes, and he decides that he can’t avoid it any more. “Because for better or for worse this mission is nearing it’s end, and we don’t know what’s going to happen when it’s over. All that I do know is that I think I’m in love with you, and that scares me half to death.” He gives her a minute to react to that, to say something, but she doesn’t. He avoids her eyes and they fall into a heavy sort of silence, the kind that logistically can’t last. So he starts to leave again, and this time he actually makes it out the door.

But he doesn’t get farther than that.

“I think I’m in love with you, too.”

He stops in his tracks when he hears her words, and after a second slowly turns to see her looking at him with perhaps the most serious expression he has ever seen.

“I’m not good with the whole dating thing either,” she says as she approaches, stopping just in front of him. “I mean I’ve done it, but not since I came back to life, and even before that my track record wasn’t exactly great.”

Len opens his mouth to say something; although what he planned on saying he isn’t exactly sure, when their ever-present voice from above interjects.

“Captain Hunter is asking that everyone report to the bridge for a time jump.”

The two of them look at each other, knowing that they now have less than two minutes to finish this conversation before someone comes looking for them at Rip’s command.

“What do you think?” He asks her and she shrugs, avoiding his eyes and toying with a loose thread on her jacket sleeve.

“Hmmhmm,” she hums noncommittally, “What do you think?” Now she glances up at him and he takes in a breath before he places his hands on her waist and, slowly so that she can pull away if she wishes, leans over and steals a kiss.

The kiss is soft, and quick, but it means so much to both of them and it doesn’t feel like any other kiss that he’s experienced before. It feels like it’s the start of something great, and like he never wants to kiss anyone else for as long as he lives.

“I think,” he finally says as he pulls away, “That I want to see what the future might hold for me and you.”

She smiles at his words and their heads press together, both of them now sporting wide grins like love-struck teenagers. Then Sara gives him another peck on the lips.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Life Isn't Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-moody-angel asked for 18. "I wish I'd never met you" and 97. "Don't touch me" Captain Canary!

They had been looking forward to nice, relaxing shore leave in Central City. Maybe not a quiet one, that would be far too much to ask for when gathering four separate superhero teams under one roof after all. But just a fun, easy time at Barry and Iris’ wedding for everybody to kick back and maybe leave the law enforcement to the police for one night. But of course, nothing can ever go as planned for any of the hero teams. The battle on Earth X was a long one and not without it’s costs. The Legends suffered the most out of the four teams; losing Martin and having Jax fall into a coma as side effect. This left the time travelers down two members and with Barry and Iris going on their honeymoon (at the overwhelming insistence of all their friends) Wally was unable to fill in. However they did find a handful of heroes on Earth X, one of whom was willing to help out on the Waverider for a few days until Jax wakes up.

That hero was none other than the Earth X counterpart of one Leonard Snart and it has been four days since he came on board the Waverider.

For the most part Sara’s been doing her best to avoid their temporary crewmember. She wasn’t in favor of bringing him on in the first place, neither was Mick, but even they couldn’t deny that the team needs help.

The problem is that this new Leonard, or “Cold” as Sara has taken to calling him, isn’t a very easy to hate person. He’s every bit of the snarky asshole their Snart was, but unlike their Snart he actually has respect for boundaries and is helpful. Sara assigned him to bunk with Ray just to see if it would torture him, and she’s yet to hear one complaint. He seems to have made it his personal mission to get through her “crusty exterior” as he so eloquently put it back on his earth.

“You know they say too much solitude can drive a person insane,”

And there he is.

Sara, sitting at the desk in the Captain’s office, glances up and is met with the infuriating sight of him slouched in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Taking a deep inhale through her nose, her teeth clenched, she tries to push down her anger and remind herself that it’s not his fault she lost her Leonard; all while keeping him from noticing.

“Can I help you?” She asks calmly, a feat which she is quite proud of.

Smiling to himself he pushes off of the doorway, just a step, and enters the study.

“I’m stumped,” he says and her eyebrows knit together in confusion, a reaction that only encourages his smile. “It’s been almost a week now and I still haven’t figured you out.”

If this were her Leonard, Sara would smirk. She would flirt with him and tell him that he’s just going to have to try harder. But this isn’t her Leonard, and that damn smile on his face only makes her blood boil.

_“It’s not his fault, he doesn’t even know.”_ She reminds herself. Sure, this Leonard knows about their Leonard, but he doesn’t know what he was to her. He doesn’t know they were friends, he doesn’t know about “me and you” or any of what could’ve been between them.

“I told you, two tours with the League of Assassins hardens you up, there’s nothing to figure out.” She tells him and looks back to her map of anachronisms, briefly entertaining the idea of checking out that level one in the Cretaceous Period solely for the reason of leaving Cold behind. She won’t do it, obviously, but the thought still makes her feel just a little better.

“Is it because I look like your old teammate?”

She looks up at him again, in surprise, and he comes another few steps towards her.

“Your friend Ray has been telling me a lot about my counterpart, and he mentioned that the two of you were friends when this whole adventure through time started out.” He watches her for a reaction, the exact way that Len would’ve, only with him Sara isn’t willing to give him the satisfaction. “He also mentioned that one of those rings you wear used to belong to him.”

Sara glances down at her hand, a scowl crossing her face and that level one anachronism suddenly sounding like an ideal place to drop Ray as well; he likes it there enough.

She opens her mouth and a stutter of breath comes out, her chest tight with the idea of not only talking about Leonard as what he was to her, but of talking about it with his Earth X counterpart.

“What about it?” She asks and the look that he gives her is the absolute definition of deadpan.

“He must have really meant something to you,” another step towards her, so that he’s standing just inches away from her with only the desk between them. “Is that why you can barely look at me?”

That does it to her. The soft drawl of his voice and the knowing look of sympathy in his eyes squeezes at her heart and chokes her up. But her fists still clench at her sides, because it isn’t him. This isn’t her Leonard standing before her. This is some other Leonard, from some other Earth, whom some higher power decided deserves to live and torture her in place of the Leonard she knew.

It isn’t fair, but neither is life, and this isn’t his fault.

She really needs to be alone right now.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says coldly, Leonard would’ve said her voice was cold by even his standards. She moves to march past him but he halts her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Sara wait-” That’s all he manages before he’s biting his lip in pain.

She’s grabbed ahold of his wrist, twisted it at an angle just one degree shy of breaking, and has spun around to look at him.

“Don’t touch me,” she warns him, “You don’t touch me.” There are tears in her eyes by now, and she knows he can see them, but he can also see that he isn’t in any position to comment on them.

“Got it,” he says and she releases him. He cradles his wrist for a moment, whilst she stands there and stares at him.

She is sorry. She shouldn’t be taking even an ounce of her anger at the universe out on him; it isn’t fair. He shouldn’t have to put up with her foul mood, with her anger. It isn’t fair to him that every time she looks his way she is filled with an undying hatred. It isn’t fair that she leaves the room every time he opens his mouth because she can’t stand the sound of his voice. It isn’t fair that simply looking at him makes her think about how satisfying it would be to punch him in the face. It isn’t fair that out of all the Earths hers had to be the one where Leonard Snart died too soon.

“You know,” he starts to quip, yanking her from her thoughts. “I met your version of Lisa at that wedding and I hugged her. It was good, to see what she might have been like, to know even what she would’ve looked like, had she gotten the chance to grow up.” He gives her a minute to process that, to remember that she isn’t the only one who’s had to face the counterpart of someone they loved and lost. She’s about to apologize, when he opens that damn mouth of his again. “It helped, being able to hold her, even if it wasn’t her. And she said some things to me that she wanted to tell her brother.”

Sara can see where this is going, and she starts for the door again. While it’s good to hear that talking to this Leonard helped Lisa that isn’t what Sara needs. She needs her Leonard back. She needs to kiss him, to see about that future, and most importantly she needs this imposter off her ship. His presence isn’t helping her to accept anything; it’s only reminding her of everything she could’ve had.

“Honestly Cold, there’s only one thing I have to say to you.” She says, stopping in the doorway and turning back to meet his expectant eyes. “I wish I’d never met you.”

With that she leaves the office for her room, coming out a few hours later at Gideon’s report that Jax is awake, and Citizen Cold has returned to his Earth without a word to The Captain.


	4. Miraculous Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked for 102 "I don't remember that!" Captain Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should just make this a Captain Canary prompt place, hmm...

The first thing that Sara thinks when she walks through the door of the apartment is that it’s quiet. She glances at her phone for the time, it’s only a little before eight and normally this place is a warzone right about now. Taking off her shoes she keeps her ears peeled for any noise and once she’s done her hand unconsciously moves to her back pocket where she has a knife hidden, though every logical part of her brain is telling her she’s being over cautious. Even still, she steps silently through the living area and around the corner that leads to the bedrooms. One door is cracked open, a dim light shining from the inside and she pushes the door more so that she can see what’s going on inside.

“And then, when all the bad guys were gone, Uncle Ray helped me and Uncle Mick get something very special for the party to celebrate.”

Smirking as she leans herself against the doorframe Sara tilts her head to listen for a moment.

“I don’t remember that,” she teases, breaking the silence and getting not only Leonard to look up at her, but the daughter settled on his lap as well.

“Mama!” She coos with a bright smile that Sara happily returns, crossing the room and taking the two-year-old from her father.

“Hey sweetheart,” she says, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Were you good for daddy while I was gone?”

The smaller blonde nods her head seriously and with a chuckle Sara smoothes her hair, which turns to a protective hand on the back of her head as she tucks the little girl close to her chest and leans down to meet Len in a kiss, even as he rises to his feet.

“So,” she says once they break apart and are both standing, “When exactly did Ray help you and Mick steal a party favor?”

“You were busy scolding Heywood,” he says and she laughs through a smile.

“Explains why I didn’t notice.”

He smiles softly at her before turning his gaze onto their daughter, who is practically asleep in her mother’s arms.

“Bed time for you little miss,” he says, a gentle finger stroking her little arm.

“No,” she protests weakly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Yes,” Sara insists with a sweet smile, turning and laying her down in her new bed, Len grabbing the edges of her blankets to tuck her in. “You need your sleep, we’ll see you in the morning.”

Leaning down she gives her daughter one more kiss, this one the little girl manages to return, and then Leonard does the same.

“We love you Rory,” he says as he straightens up.

“Love you too dada. Love you mama.” She all but whispers in return, a little broken through not only sleep but also her garbled baby speak; but they get the message.

Sara leads the way out of the bedroom with Len following behind her and turning off the light. She waits against the opposite wall as he closes the door, and as soon as he does he turns around with concern dominating his features.

“How’s your sister?” He asks and she smiles.

“Fine,” she promises, “A little freaked out but otherwise she’s fine.”

They both smile now, letting out breaths they hadn’t even known they were holding.

“Well,” Len says as they begin making their way to the living room, “She was in a coma for almost four years, she’s missed a lot.”

Sara hums in agreement and they sit down on the couch, hands joined together the entire time.

“She’s adjusting though, she wants to meet you and Rory.”

She’s staring at him with those big blue eyes of hers, like she actually thinks he’s capable of saying “no” to her if he wanted to.

“Oh yeah?” He asks and she nods, “When?”

She shrugs at that, “She wants it to be as soon as possible, but I want to give her some time to rest. The hospital thinks she’s going to be there for another few days so I was thinking… maybe the day they let her go?” She suggests, “It’ll give us some time to explain things to Rory, her some time to catch up with Ollie, and maybe it’ll help ease her into everything.”

Len nods at hos wife’s sound logic and shifts to sit closer to her, his arm going around her shoulders and his lips pressing a soft kiss to hers.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	5. So That's It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-greatest-outsider asked for 30. "So that's it? It's over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different ideas for this one, so I hope you like the one I went with!

“So that’s it?” Ray asks exasperatedly, pacing around what’s been their campsite for the past few hours. “It’s over?”

The faces of the rest of the crew are hardly reassuring. Everyone, Ray himself included, is sporting the long look of hopeless faces.

“Looks like it,” Sara all but mutters, her chin resting on her hand as she gazes into the fire. “The Time Bureau reclaimed the Waverider and stranded us all here, in a time where even we can’t screw history too badly.” She recounts, gesturing around at all the trees surrounding them.

They aren’t exactly sure when they are, all Agent Sharp would tell them was that they were being left somewhere not even their unique brand of stupidity could cause any damage to history. They’ve managed to narrow it down, thanks to the combined efforts of Ray and Nate. They’re some time after the dinosaurs, long after, so that’s good. They’ve also determined that they’re somewhere in North America, most likely the Midwest according to Nate. As far as they can tell no one is around for miles and miles on end, so as of right now Nate is saying that they’re probably in the early 1800’s. Sara thinks that for the most part he might be right, although she believes they might be a little further into the century than he’s assuming. After all, the wild west era is considered to have started during the 1860’s, and what better time to is there to strand a team of time travelers who break everything they touch than a time where everything is broken to begin with?

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Zari speaks up from where she’s seated just in front of Ray. “If it weren’t for us Mallus never would’ve gotten out, a lot of people wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“But we’re also the only ones who know how to put Mallus back where he belongs,” Ray argues,

“The Time Bureau will figure it out Ray.” Jax butts in, his voice frustrated. “Let’s face it, all we do is make everything worse.”

Ray opens his mouth to protest again, but he doesn’t get the chance.

“You can’t be serious.”

The unmistakable deadpan drawl comes from the trees and all the Legends, or former Legends maybe, turn their attention with wide, disbelieving eyes to watch as a figure emerges from the woods. He’s tall, dressed in dark jeans, a dark sweater, and an even darker jacket. He looks exhausted, the cut above his left eye trailing dried blood, and his boots are covered in mud.

“Because I know that I didn’t fight my way out of some futuristic hospital, search three computers for your coordinates, steal the Waverider, and then hike six miles following Mick’s garbage trail just to hear that you’re throwing in the towel.”

He finishes his rant, but nobody says anything. They’re all too busy staring at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Finally, unsurprisingly, Ray get’s over his surprise first.

“Snart!” The man-child exclaims, barreling all but two steps over to his previously thought dead teammate and tackling him in a hug.

Snart grunts in annoyance while he staggers back to keep his balance, but even he can’t hide the smile on his face and soon returns the embrace. Letting Ray go he’s faced with the rest of the Legends, including an approaching Sara.

To the others her face is unreadable. It’s firm, set in an almost angry glare but there’s no heat to it. Len can see the twinge of fear residing in her eyes and he gulps, wondering for the first time since he woke up less than two hours ago how long it’s been since the Oculus.

Since their kiss.

“Is it you?” She asks in almost a whisper, standing less than an inch away from him.

He doesn’t like the crack that he can hear in her voice, like a part of her truly believes that he isn’t here; that he’s an imposter.

“It’s me,” he manages with a stupid nod, and then realizes she needs more. Any timeline trick could say those words; she needs something that only he would say. “Assassin.”

He doesn’t know if the nickname will work, and he suspects it’s more in the way he says it that convinces her, but convince her it does because barely a second after he gets the word out her hands are curled in tight fists around the lapels of his jacket and she’s yanked him down to her level, crashing her mouth against his in a desperate kiss. He’s aware the others are watching, but he doesn’t care. He places his hands on her hips without even thinking about it, pulling her closer and trying to pour how sorry he his for abandoning her for however long he has into the kiss.

When they finally break apart for air some of their friends have had the decency to look away, and by some Leonard means one dark haired woman with red necklace whom he’s never seen before. In fact, there are two more people here who he’s never met. Not to mention the professor, the hawks, and even Hunter are all missing. However long he’s been gone, it’s been long enough for the team to change.

But he can ask about all that later, right now they have a job to do.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later the battle with Mallus is over; they’ve won.

He’s trapped, imprisoned in some ancient bottle that required a call to Kendra to explain how to use it. Mick explained to Len that he’s been missing for almost two years now; they all thought he died in the Oculus. They figured out during the battle that the “hospital” he broke out of had actually been the medical wing of the Time Bureau’s headquarters. Turns out they found his body when they were cleaning up LA and upon discovering he had a pulse they brought him back to headquarters. Apparently they didn’t ever see any reason to inform any of the Legends, Sara gave both Agent Sharp and Director Bennett a good smack in the face for that and promised that if she ever gets her hands on Rip the damage will be far worse.

Anyway, with all that settled and the Waverider returned to them The Legends are docked in the present for a few days of R&R while they think about what they want to do next. With Mallus defeated and the anachronisms all fixed they actually have some options in what comes next.

Len finds Sara in her room, her door open as she packs her bag for a weekend of visiting her mother, followed by a few day with her father, and he smiles at the sight.

“So…” He drawls, “You’re the Captain now?”

“For now,” she corrects with a smirk, zipping her backpack closed and loading it onto her shoulder, “Depends if anyone gets back on this ship at the end of the week.”

His face falls a bit at that “So that’s it?” He asks in disbelief, unaware that he’s echoing Ray’s exact words from before he showed up last night. “It’s over?”

The sight of her smirk growing reassures him as she walks closer, and she stops beside him instead of leaving. “I don’t think so,” she says, a hand on his bicep to keep herself balanced as she rises up on her toes and plants a kiss on his cheek. She pulls back after only a second, a coy smile on her face as she looks up at him through her long lashes. “I think we’re just getting started.”

She leaves him there and he watches her go, putting a little extra sway to her hips just to drive him crazy, and a smile pulls at his lips.

It sure feels good to be back.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for 26. "I'm dying" or 35. "About the baby... it's yours." But I love both prompts so I combined them into one fic!

“Ugh, I’m dying…” Sara groans as she pulls her head away from the bowl of the toilet and tries to get in a breath without inhaling the nauseatingly strong scent of the clean water that’s pouring back into the toilet.

“I can assure you Miss Lance that you are not dying, but only experiencing morning sickness; typical during the first trimester of pregnancy.” Gideon’s ever helpful and barely sympathetic voice sounds out from the ceiling above her, “Though your morning sickness has been more on the sever side, it is not at the point of putting you in any danger. I can admit you to the med bay for fluids, if you would like.”

Sara, feeling some semblance of better, and fairly certain that she’s finished with vomiting for the time being, presses her hand against the wall and brings herself up to her feet.

“Thanks Gideon, but I think I’ll just give the home remedies another go.” She insists, she had allowed Gideon to give her an IV last week and it did help a little, but not enough that she’s willing to tie herself to the med bay chair again any time soon.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door, just as she gets to her feet, and she opens it to see Jax standing before her.

“Oh sorry,” He says, clearly uncomfortable and she cracks a smile for him.

“No worries,” she promises, stepping out of the bathroom. “I was just heading out.”

“How are you feeling today?” He asks, caring as ever, and the two of them begin heading down the hall towards the galley.

“Miss Lance is under the impression that she is dying,” Gideon chimes in before Sara can even answer, to which the blonde rolls her eyes and Jax winces with sympathy.

“So… not good?” He guesses, but tough as always Sara only shrugs.

“Not great,” she admits, “But I’ll manage.”

“You could still get off the ship,” Jax suggests hopefully. It’s not that he wants Sara to leave, far from it, but even with her not going out in the field anymore (unless they’re in serious need of back up, but they are all doing their very best to avoid getting to that point.) the ship still isn’t the best place for her. Time travel is, apparently, perfectly safe for pregnant women, even though they all believe it’s at least part of the reason her morning sickness has been so bad. None of them like watching her suffer the way she does when she races to the bathroom to empty her stomach, and it would put all of their minds at ease to see her away from danger, even though they all know she’ll still be their best warrior even at nine months.

“No,” she insists firmly, practically rounding on him. “We’ve been through this; time travel is perfectly safe, so I’m staying on board until I can’t fit in the flight seat anymore.” She’s only half joking, Jax thinks, even as she glances down to her still mostly flat stomach; her tiny bump barely evident through her tank top. “And by the looks of things, that’s still a few months off.”

Jax rolls his eyes as she smirks heading into the galley. He supposes it’s best the others see her laughing, even if it is at his expense, she hates it when they all give her that unavoidable look of pity when she drags herself in from the bathroom each morning.

“Good morning Miss Lance, Mr. Jackson.” Rip says as they walk in, distracted as always, this time with cleaning up his half finished breakfast. “I suggest the two of you eat quickly, we have a mission in 1980 for an aberration.”

“Great,” Sara huffs as she grabs a banana, “If anyone needs me after we land, I’ll be in the bathroom.”

* * *

 

The aberration turned out to be a John Doe found unconscious in the park of a small town. Normally something like this wouldn’t be a problem, but the detective leading the case is set to transfer to halfway across the country where he will end up leading the case on the murder of John Lennon. Something that he will never do so long as this John Doe remains his current focus, according to Gideon.

They weren’t expecting removing the John Doe to be exceptionally difficult, even after they were informed that he’s awake and suffering from amnesia, and it wasn’t. Nothing about the mission was difficult, not in the least; it went off without a hitch.

Except for the fact that John Doe isn’t their average aberration, he’s Leonard Snart.

Stein’s theory is that the blast from the Oculus could’ve hurdled their teammate throughout time until he landed where he did, and either the landing or the flying through time and space in general is responsible for the amnesia. Gideon agreed with that theory when Sara relayed it to her, given that Stein explained all of this to her through the comms.

The guys ended up bringing Len back to the ship, hoping to jog his memory or at the very least see if Gideon could. Sara though, she’s been holed up in her room ever since they got back. She can’t face him, can’t look into his eyes and face him not knowing who she is. She looks down at her barely protruding stomach with a small frown, resting her hand over it. If he were found as himself, if he could remember, she could probably meet him in the training room in her leggings and sports bra to watch his face as he noticed. But now… now she’s a stranger to him. He doesn’t remember her, doesn’t remember her body. She could wear, or not wear, anything she has in her wardrobe and the chances that he would realize that the tiny swell of her abdomen is a baby he unknowingly left her with before he “died” are slim to none.

Still, sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes isn’t solving anything.

Getting up and wiping her eyes she heads to the med bay and as she reaches the door her breath catches in her throat. He’s sitting in the chair, one of Gideon’s bracelet’s around his wrist, and looking bored out of his mind. She stays where she is for a moment, and eventually he looks up. His eyes are wary, searching her face like he knows he’s supposed to know her, but by now he’s probably realized that he’s supposed to know everyone on this ship.

“Hey,” she says softly, a smile on her face as she walks into the room and pulls up a seat beside him. “How’s the amnesia?”

He’s watching her nervously, like he’s afraid of hurting her feelings by telling her what she already knows. “Your talking computer thinks it’ll go away,” he says and she can’t help but to smile more at the hope that gives her.

“Well, you remember what a computer is, so that’s a good sign.” She teases and he points a mocking finger at her.

“I was stranded in the 80’s not the stone age.” He mocks and she smirks, an expression that he returns, before his face grows serious again. “Bits and pieces have been coming back, since they brought me here, something about familiar surroundings or something like that.” He tells her and she nods, listening intently as he continues. “While I was in the hospital, I couldn’t remember anything. But when I went to sleep I would have these dreams. Just little snippets of images, flashes of blue and white lights, fire, and people.” He pauses for a second, thinking, trying so hard to remember something that he can’t. “Some of them are here,” he finally says, “Most of them, actually; including you.”

He watches her for a reaction, but aside from her eyes finally meeting his she doesn’t give one. It’s a good sign, she knows, that something in is subconscious remembers her, but it’s not enough. He doesn’t know who she is, and the way he’s looking at her tells her that he’s wishing he could. He wants her to tell him who she is, but how can she? How could she ever explain they were never really more than friends, that they hadn’t gotten that far yet but damn they were close? How could she ever explain-

_Oh crap._

In one swift motion she’s on her feet and racing over to the sink built into the wall at the end of the med bay, just barely making it in time for her lunch to come flying back up.

“Are you ok?” Leonard asks after a few minutes, once she seems to be finished with her sudden bought of illness and is straightening up.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” He raises a skeptical eyebrow at her, silently calling her bluff, and she rolls her eyes. “What the hell, you’re going to find out anyway.” She says mostly to herself before she meets his gaze. “It’s morning sickness, I’m pregnant.” She tells him simply and his eyes widen, and then flick down to her stomach, and then back up to her face.

“Well…” He drawls, sounding almost… disappointed? “Congratulations.”

She forces a smile, because that’s the thing to do when a stranger congratulates you on something, and a stranger is exactly what he is right now.

“Get some rest Leonard,” she instructs, leaving him there, knowing she won’t be able to handle it if he asks her who the father is.

 

* * *

 

“Long day?”

Sara snaps her attention to the galley doorway. It’s late, very late. Most of the team went to bed hours ago, but she’s still sitting here absentmindedly stirring a teabag around her mug, and Leonard is apparently spying on her from the doorway.

“You could say that,” She partially chuckles, “How about you?”

He doesn’t answer right away. Instead he takes his time walking into the galley, strolling around the room until he pulls out the barstool just one over from her and sits himself down.

“I still don’t think I remember everything,” he warns her, “But I took your advice and got some rest, and I remembered a lot when I woke up.” He pauses for a moment, glancing down at her stomach before back to her face with a frown. “So, who beat me to that future with you?”

She laughs, actually laughs, and then laughs even more at the confusion on his face.

“Sorry just… about the baby… it’s yours.”

He’s silent.

He’s not smiling, he’s not frowning, he’s just looking at her like a deer in the headlights. Eventually her own amused smile starts to fade, her face morphing into concern as the fear creeps in that he’s angry.

“Len?” She eventually asks, leaning over the empty seat between them. “Leonard, are you-?” She doesn’t get to finish, because his lips crash onto hers in a hard kiss that she finds herself melting into.

The kiss lasts until their forced to part for air, though by that time they’re on their feet and the extra chair has been pushed out of the way. Len’s hands settle onto her hips, his thumbs brushing lightly over her abdomen.

“Stolen kiss, you are one hell of a thief.” She muses with a smile and he smirks at her.

“And don’t you forget it.”

She chuckles at him as he pulls her back in for another kiss. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

They don’t stay in the galley all night, and even though she can tell he’s lying Sara humors him when Len tells her he can’t remember the way to his own room. Hers is closer anyway, so it’s easier if they both go there.


	7. All I Want for Christmas is You (Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for smut prompts 193: "Good Girl" and 194: "Good Boy"

“Have you been a good boy this year Leonard?” Sara whispers against his lips, her voice husky and thick with desire. He can’t help it when he smiles, even while he’s going back in for another kiss.

“I’m hardly ever good,” he reminds her, his grip on her hips tightening just ever so slightly, his fingers pressing firmly into her flesh and pulling her greedily closer to him.

“I don’t know,” she murmurs as she begins to adjust her position, her breath warm on his face yet sending a shiver down his spine all the same.

She pulls back as she moves, straddling his lap and looking thoughtfully at him with a smirk. He doesn’t mean for it, but his breath hitches as he takes in the sight of her. The light in their bedroom is dim but it hits her at all the right angles, making her glow in his eyes.

Not that she isn’t always glowing in his eyes.

“I think you’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

He smiles at her, a sly-yet-genuine smile.

“Well,” he concedes, a twinkle of teasing in his eyes. “You would know.”

Her smile stretches to match his own and that’s all he sees before he’s pulling her down to him again, one hand moving up and down the smooth, creamy skin of her thigh while the other works it’s way into her messy blonde locks. The hand on her thigh begins to fiddle with the red lace panties she’d bought for today’s occasion, Christmas Eve. Much as he likes them he finds his fingers slipping underneath the material, itching to get them off. She smiles against his lips at the feeling, her hands pushing down harder on his bare shoulders.

“Someone’s impatient,” she teases, moving her hips against him in a way that tells him it probably wasn’t just his hands that clued her in.

He expects her to mock him again, to tease him until he’s begging for it; it certainly wouldn’t be the first time. But, to both his surprise and his delight, her amused smile turns dirty and when she lowers lips back to his she also slips a hand between them, tugging down his boxers enough to free his hard member and grasp it with just enough pressure from her grip to make him moan into her mouth.

“Sara,” he murmurs and she giggles against his lips.

“You want your Christmas present early Leonard?” She teases, moving attention from his mouth to his jaw. “Come and get it.”

That’s all the invitation he needs.

He slides those infernal panties off her while she busies herself with working her lips onto his neck, though she still pays enough attention to what he’s doing to lift her legs at a certain point and make it easier for him. Her bra goes next, tossed to the other side of the bedroom, and she uses her foot to get his boxers off the rest of the way. With a smile and no other warning he grabs ahold of her shoulders and flips them. She breaks her mouth away from his neck with a surprised, but not upset, yelp that turns to a moan when she feels him lining himself up with her entrance.

“I thought I was the impatient one?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, both in response to her moan as well as to the slick wetness he’s feeling between her folds.

“Hmm, you are.” She insists as she puts her hands back on his shoulders and sits up a bit, then jumps under him with her legs wrapping tight around his waist, taking him by surprise in more ways than one. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want my present.”

“Well,” he drawls, eyes dark with his own desire, “Only if you’ve been a good girl.”

“And if I haven’t?” She purrs, looking at him through her long lashes and it’s all he can do to keep from losing himself to just her look alone.

“Trust me Canary, you have.”


	8. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stillthewordgirl asked for prompt number 5 off a cuddling prompt list! "In the backseat of a car"
> 
> Ok so the cuddling didn't end up coming in until the end, but I think it still counts!

This was not how Leonard wanted to spend tonight.

Ok, he didn’t exactly have any set plans on how he had wanted to spend tonight. Maybe play cards, maybe read a book, maybe even take apart and reassemble his cold gun for the millionth time. Just an average night spent aboard a time traveling spaceship. But no, the team has been stretched thin these past few months since Savage’s, and the Time Masters’, defeat and occasionally that means they split up. Today was one of those days, where they have too many aberrations that need addressing and not enough Legends. So they split into three groups; Hunter took Jax and Stein with him to deal with some sort of World Conference trouble in 2121, Mick and Raymond took the jump ship to chase after a caveman who had somehow shown up in 2004 and was causing problems (obviously they’re going to find a rogue time traveler as well), and he and Sara were dropped off in 1968 Kansas to make sure some guy is in the right place at the right time.

Only the two of them never made it to the right place.

Instead they’re here, on the side of the road in the middle of godforsaken nowhere, with stolen car that doesn’t run and still nothing but radio silence on the comms because their teammates are still all in different times.

“Any luck?” Sara asks him, he should mention that he is currently underneath the car with the toolkit they found in the trunk (“Gotta love the 60’s.” Sara had said,) trying to fix the damn thing while she keeps a lookout for anyone driving by.

He scans over the network of pipes and tubing one more time, but he knows it’s hopeless. They’ve tried everything, but the car simply isn’t going to run.

“I think you’re right,” he finally gives in and starts crawling out from his position. She’s leaning against the driver’s side door with a rather unamused look on her face, she’s been telling him ever since the sun went down that they aren’t going to get anywhere. “This thing’s toast.”

She hums in agreement, and then looks up at the night sky as if she’s searching the stars for something.

“How long you think it’ll be until they come get us?”

He shrugs, “Maybe the morning?” He isn’t worried, and he can tell that she isn’t either. Of the three missions they had the easiest, the one with the least amount of risk, so they had suspected they might be on their own for a night or two while everyone else finishes their assignments.

Rip isn’t going to be happy when he discovers they failed.

Leonard can live with that.

“It’s getting cold.”

He nods, she’s not wrong. It’s spring but not yet close enough to summer that the breeze in the night air doesn’t make the hairs on the back of his neck stand when it blows. But there isn’t exactly a motel or anything around for them to stop at. All they have is the car, the broken car that won’t start and therefor won’t heat, but it’ll have to do.

“Looks like we’re sleeping in the car.” He huffs and moves for the driver’s door, Sara vacating her spot against it and he assumes she’s going for the passenger’s seat, but instead she stops just behind him and opens the backseat.

“Hey,” she says, getting him to meet her eyes. She bends over and snatches something from the back, and he tries not to let her catch him noticing the way the material of her blue dress clings tighter to her ass when she does.

She doesn’t let on that he’s failed, but he knows he has; he always does.

She emerges with a big wad of grey fabric in her hands, “There’s a blanket back here.”

He nods, “Good to know.” And with that he gets into the drivers seat, Sara making a frustrated sounding noise but following his lead into the car.

They’re quiet at first, the only sound being that of Sara squirming around in the backseat as she gets herself situated, and Len taps his finger to his comm for the billionth time but, just as has been the case for the past five hours, he gets nothing but silence.

Eventually Sara stops moving around, and they are left in a total, deafening, silence. There was a time where silence between them wasn’t always heavy; in fact it was comfortable. But then he had to go and screw it up. He approached her before they went in to blow up The Oculus and outright asked her what she thought about the idea of a future together, which might have gone over better had he not pulled gun on her just an hour before. Then there was a too close for comfort call with him at The Oculus, but he made it out alive, and ever since things have been weird between them.

They haven’t been avoiding each other, they’re still great friends and teammates, but suddenly of the flirting and card games have the potential to mean something, and now that he knows the mission isn’t going to end any time soon, that he isn’t going to lose her any time soon, it scares the hell out of him.

“Are we ever going to talk about it?”

Well, at least he isn’t the only one thinking about it.

He looks at her over his shoulder, she’s lying on her side with the grey blanket draped over her and fixing him with a very exhausted look.

She’s not physically tired, but she’s like him, tired of things not being easy between them anymore.

“You want to talk about it?”

She shrugs, like it makes no difference to her. He supposes he would do the same thing if she had asked him if he wants to talk about it. He does, but not if she doesn’t. However she didn’t ask him if he wants to, she asked if they are going to.

Without allowing himself to think twice he gets out of the car and opens the door to the back, only to find her already sitting up to make room for him, the blanket falling to her side.

After he gets in and closes the door behind him he just looks at her for a moment, having absolutely no idea what to say. But she’s watching him expectantly, as she should be considering he’s the one who came back here.

“I’m not good with feelings.” He finally drawls out, eyes flicking up to meet hers.

She scoffs at him, but doesn’t smile.

“And I am?” She asks, “We both have baggage Leonard, I’m not worried about that. I just want to know if… if you meant what you said before The Oculus.” He doesn’t mean to just stare at her, but he can’t believe that she’s said it, that either of them has said it. “Or if,” she starts again when he’s obviously been quiet too long. “It was just we were in a shitty situation, might not make it back alive, and-”

“No,” he doesn’t like to interrupt her, but he likes the idea of her finishing that sentence even less. “It wasn’t…” He sighs in defeat, because it kind of was the situation, but it wasn’t _just_ that. “The mission was going to be over soon, and I didn’t think there was going to be another one. I thought Hunter was going to drop us all back in Star City and Mick would want to go back to stealing around Central and Keystone, and I wouldn’t have a good enough reason to say no.”

He lets her take that in, and when he does he realizes that at some point they’ve inched closer to each other. Her knee is touching lightly against his, yet the door is that much farther behind him, meaning he’s the one who moved.

“I meant what I said,” he starts again when it’s clear she isn’t going to say anything, that he’s the one who threw them into this three months ago therefor he is going to be the one to talk them out of it. “Every single time I try to sleep on that ship, all I can think about is things that day I could’ve done differently.”

He gauges her for a reaction after that, and aside from avoiding his eyes and fiddling with the fraying edge of the blanket still on her legs she doesn’t give much of one.

“Me too,” she finally mumbles, so low that he isn’t sure he’s heard right, but when her eyes suddenly meet his there is no question that he has. “I think about all the missions we’re partnered up on, all the card games during down time. But mostly I think about The Oculus, how I came so close to losing you and how I should’ve reached over and kissed you the second we were back on the ship, and how by now we should be so much more than we are.” She finishes, by now their shoulders are brushing together and the next thing that Leonard knows he’s leaning in, and she is too, and then his lips are on hers.

It’s a soft, short kiss. When he pulls away he can feel his lips tingling, and subconsciously he runs the tip of his tongue over them as thought to commit the taste of her to memory. She smiles at him and he smiles back, then her arms wind around his shoulders and he finds his hands drawn to her hips, pulling her closer as their lips meet again in a much more heated kiss that lasts until they start falling backwards and his head bangs against the window.

“Ow,” he says through a laugh as Sara pulls away, smiling bright with both happiness and amusement; it’s a sight he never wants to forget.

“Sorry,” She says and she starts to push herself off him, and while he is normally the last person to actually want physical contact of any kind he finds that he likes having her warmth against him, so he puts a gentle hand on her back to stop her from getting up and after a brief conversation between her eyes and his she eases back down, him scooting a bit lower to pillow his head against the door.

Sara still has the blanket covering her feet, so she bends one leg up to bring it closer and reaches back to grab it, spreading it out over them both whilst barely moving. Once she’s satisfied with her work she lays her head down on his chest and his hand relaxes on her back. It’s not the most comfortable position in the world, not by a long shot. They’re both too tall for the length of the seat, him more than her, so their legs are crunched in a tangle of limbs at the end and they’re in position of half sitting, half lying. It would probably be easier, in fact, for them to just sleep in their respective seats up front. But, Leonard thinks, as Sara reaches up to remove some bobby pins from her hair and he decides to help her, he’d rather stay back here.

 

* * *

 

Mick smirks the next morning after tracking Boss and Blondie’s comms to find them, hating that he has to knock on that back window and wake them up. But it needs to be done, he can’t give them shit for taking so damn long if he they’re asleep after all.


	9. Baby on Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steampunk-archer requested to see little Rory interacting with her loving family of Legends! This one was so much fun to write! (They all are, but I love the Legends with a baby!)

She’s supposed to be looking for the newly named Legion, or for Rip, but instead of sitting at the captain’s desk searching over all sorts of charts Sara is marching all up and down the Waverider looking for her baby.

She and Leonard were supposed to leave the ship when she was six months pregnant, maybe a little over if she would’ve had her way, but then New York 1942 and the time scatter happened and Rory ended up born in 1779 Boston. By the time the team found them Rory was two months old and Rip was missing. The team needed them; they couldn’t leave. Taking care of a baby while also captaining a time ship hasn’t been the easiest thing in the world, but Sara’s learning. She’s figured out how to keep Rory safe during missions, though she’s yet to figure out a way of keeping track of her whilst on board the ship.

It’s going to be a nightmare once she starts moving around on her own.

“Gideon,” she finally huffs, giving up on her manual search. “You wouldn’t happen to know who has Rory right now, would you?”

“I believe that Miss Snart is currently under the watch of Professor Stein, they are in his quarters.” The AI replies and Sara is once again thankful that Gideon never uses her judging voice when she asks where her five-month-old daughter is.

She’ll get better at keeping track of the baby when she isn’t living with six other people prone to taking her.

“Thanks,” she calls absentmindedly, turning around to head for Stein’s room.

It isn’t a far walk, and Sara doesn’t even bother knocking. She just presses her hand to the scanner and can’t help but smile at the sight that greets her.

“I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I am.”

“Never pegged you for a Dr. Seuss fan,” she comments and Stein takes his attention off the book enough to look up at her with a smile, Rory as well and when she realizes who it is she’s looking at Stein has to drop the book in order to keep her from throwing herself off his lap.

Sara can’t help but smirk at the sight, Rory is perfectly fine being alone with any of the Legends, but once she sees either of her parents she wants them.

“Yes well, children are hardly fond of the works of Ernest Hemingway and the like.” He replies as she comes over to collect Rory from him, placing a light kiss to the side of the baby’s head once she has her, earning a gummy smile from the little girl.

“It’s time for your nap little miss,” she says in a just slightly higher pitched than normal voice, one she pretends not to notice Martin smiling at. “Say goodnight to grandpa Stein.” She continues, waving her daughter’s limp little arm comically as Stein waves back. “Come on,” she says, back in her normal voice and turning to leave the room. “Let’s see if you’ll actually go down.”

 

* * *

 

Mick is not a kid person.

Well, Mick isn’t a people person in general, but kids especially are the worst with their sticky fingers, snotty noses, and screaming cries. He’s never been fond of children, no thank you.

But, he thinks, as Snart’s kid focuses her big blue eyes (got them from her mother, no doubt about it.) on his sandwich, this one isn’t so bad.

She’s actually kind of cute. (Something else she definitely gets from her mom.)

“Sorry kid,” he says, “But you need teeth to eat this.”

She doesn’t budge even an inch, just keeps staring at him from her highchair until he’s through with his lunch.

“Alright, come ‘ere munchkin.” He rumbles, getting up from his stool then lifting her from her up, settling her against his chest.

He didn’t know what to think when he picked up Boss and Blondie and found out they had named their kid after him, hell he still doesn’t know what to think about it. All he knows is she has her little hand smacking lightly against his chin, her tiny fingers trying to get a grip but not quite sure where to look.

He opens his mouth, just to see what she’ll do, and after another few seconds of searching she hooks a finger over his lip and gurgles happily.

“Ahh,” he hums and curling his upper lip over his teeth he gently closes his mouth and after a second opens it again, then closes, then opens again with another hum and this time Rory emits a tiny giggle of laughter.

He laughs too, a little, and repeats the process a few more times until Rory’s lost interest in it, and frankly so has he.

“Come on,” he says to her, “Let’s see if we can find daddy.”

 

* * *

 

Normally Jax would’ve fought harder against Sara when she benched him from the latest mission after messing up his leg on the last one, especially since he’s mostly healed up by now and it’s nothing a few pain pills can’t solve. But, this particular mission is recon only, meaning it shouldn’t require Firestorm. It’s also expected to be long, meaning a five-month-old baby might not last through the whole thing. He loves Rory, so when Sara told him being benched would also mean babysitting duty he became a little more agreeable.

Until the team left, that is.

They haven’t been gone very long, but Rory’s starting to get fussy and he’s realizing _“Holy crap, they left me alone with a baby.”_

It’s not like he can’t handle it; he knows he can. He doesn’t have the most experience with babies, but he’s been living with this one long enough to know how to check if she needs a new diaper and how to change it when she does, which is the case right now. So he picks her up, murmuring nonsense words into her ear in an attempt to keep her calm as he heads to Sara and Leonard’s room.

“I know, I know you need a new diaper. Believe me, that ain’t a guess.” He snickers, the kid’s diaper reeks and it isn’t soon enough that he’s able to get her onto the changing table. “Ok...” He drawls out, suddenly realizing that while he has changed Rory’s diaper before he hasn’t done it without Sara standing over him to make sure he’s doing it right. “Uh… alright Rory, bear with me here.” He mutters as he goes about changing her in what he thinks is the right way, though he does flip the diaper around three times before finally deciding he doesn’t have it on backwards, though he won’t be surprised if he turns out to be wrong.

Yet Rory is still crying.

He picks her up hastily, but that only seems to make it worse. Pacing around the bedroom with her screeching in his ear he’s starting to panic, this is normally when Sara or Len takes her back from him. Except they aren’t here right now, he’s here alone. They left him alone with a baby.

He’s old enough to be left alone with a baby.

That’s the scary part of all this. Sure, logistically he knows that at twenty-one he is well past the age that most adults would deem as acceptable to be trusted alone with an infant. There are a handful of people from his high school who have kids of their own already, so he is definitely old enough to babysit. But on the team he’s always been “the kid”. Even with Rory here, they still call him the kid, so it’s a little surreal to him that Sara and Len left him to watch their daughter for a whole day without even considering he might not be able to handle it.

He’s been rocking Rory this whole time, and only now does he realize she’s stopped crying.

“Would you look at that,” he says in surprise of both himself and her, smoothing the hand that had previously been resting on her back over her thin layer of blonde hair. “Maybe we can survive today after all.”

 

* * *

 

“She really is sweet,” Amaya comments, smiling softly at the baby. The team is experiencing a rare instance of downtime, with no leads on either the Legion or Rip and no other aberrations demanding their immediate attention they’re taking some time to recharge.

Amaya and Sara have decided to spend this time in the former’s room, watching a cheesy romance movie that Amaya has discovered she loves and Sara will never admit she enjoys (she’ll say she likes to make fun of it, and some aspects she does, but for the most part she genuinely likes the movie.). They’re stretched out on the bed, Sara’s head at the foot and Amaya’s where it belongs, with little Rory sprawled out on her stomach on top of her mother, sound asleep.

“Yeah,” Sara muses, glancing down at the baby using her chest as a pillow. “Not really sure why she feels the need to sleep on top of me though.”

Amaya laughs at that, “She thinks you’re comfortable.”

“No kidding,” Sara scoffs with an amused smirk before she leans her head to the side so she can look around her daughter and at Amaya. “You know Gideon thought all the time travel might cause her to come early?” She asks but she doesn’t wait for an answer, instead just shakes her head with an annoyed scowl. “Three days late.”

Amaya can’t help but chuckle at her deadpan statement of frustration. “Something tells me I’m lucky I wasn’t on the ship while you were pregnant with her.”

Sara gives a very enthusiastic nod, “Just ask Mick, it was not a pretty sight.” She confirms and before either of them can say another word a little sneeze interrupts them, making Amaya jump, Sara flinch, and them both laugh.

“Well good morning to you too,” Sara coos, her gaze now locked onto the face of her baby and Amaya can only imagine the little one has woken herself up. “You better not be getting sick.” The blonde continues in a baby voice, “Huh, I don’t know if this team is ready for a sick baby.”

Amaya watches her friend as she holds her daughter close to her chest, careful not to jostle the half asleep infant too much as she slowly sits herself up, talking to her the entire time. To the world Sara Lance is a fierce warrior with a heart of stone, and she most certainly is. But when she’s with her daughter that stone heart turns to mush, and Amaya can’t help but wonder if one day she’ll be that good of a mother.

 

* * *

 

“Is it a bird?” Ray’s enthusiastic as ever voice questions, “Is it a plane?” He continues on, like he doesn’t even notice Len sitting behind him in his flight seat, rolling his eyes. “It’s super Rory!” He cheers and Nate zooms in from behind the doorway with Rory held in his hands like an airplane, giggling so much that Len can’t help but smile to himself, not matter how ridiculous the scene before him is.

“Nate,” Ray’s tone is suddenly scolding, and he’s once again gone from resembling a puppy to a kicked puppy. “She’s a superhero, why are you making airplane noises?”

Nate stops, adjusting his hold on Rory to be that of a normal one. “I can’t make superhero noises.” The historian defends with a shrug and judging by Ray’s face a debate is about to ensue.

_“This ought to be good,”_ Len thinks to himself.

“What do you mean you can’t make superhero noises?” The inventor demands, exasperated. “You’re actually a superhero!”

“What, you want me to imitate the sound of skin turning to metal?” Nate demands incredulously. “What doesn’t that even sound like? I mean I hear it all the time but I can’t actually think of what-”

“No, just go like, you know ‘phew, phew’.” Ray interrupts but Nate just gives him a deadpan look.

“Those are gun noises,” he insists, “And is that really what your energy blasts sound like to you?”

While the two nerds debate the textbook sound of a superhero Leonard notices his daughter looking at him over Heywood’s shoulder, grunting and he can tell right away that she’s about to start fussing.

“If you two are done flying my daughter around like a kite,” he interrupts their argument as he gets out of his seat, “I think it’s almost time for her dinner.” It’s not a total lie; she should eat soon.

“She’s not a kite, she’s a superhero.” Heywood dejectedly mutters as he transfers the baby to her father’s arms. Len can’t help but smirk at his pouting, sometimes he wonders who’s really the baby on this ship.

 

* * *

 

It’s the middle of what the Waverider crew has deemed as the night when Rory wakes up screaming, something that isn’t unusual. By now Leonard and Sara know that their daughter only wakes up like this for one of two reasons; either she’s bombed her diaper or she’s hungry. When the first possibility was negated Leonard went to the galley and retrieved a bottle. Now they’re curled up on their bunk, sitting side-by-side, backs against the wall as Rory happily slurps down her late night snack.

Leonard can’t help but smile with wonder at the sight before him, Sara pressed up against his side with their daughter held in her arms. The two of them sure have come a long way since Hunter first recruited them.

“Oh,” Sara laughs when Rory suddenly decides she needs a break and pulls her face away from the bottle with formula still dribbling down her chin.

Handing the bottle to him Sara repositions Rory up to her shoulder to burp her.

“So Nate and Ray were using her as an airplane earlier?” She asks with an amused smile, he had mentioned it after he left the bridge.

“It was as adorable as it was annoying.” He confirms with a smirk to match hers, he would never tell his two biggest headaches that he actually finds the games they play with his daughter endearing, if only because it’s too much fun to mock them.

“She’s turning this whole team soft,” Sara observes with a scoff and Len almost wants to comment on how that includes the two of them, and she’s completely right. But instead the tiny grunt of a snore catches his attention and he finds himself chuckling at something completely different. “She’s asleep on my shoulder, isn’t she?” Sara knowingly asks.

“Probably,” He replies, he can’t see Rory’s face to tell if her eyes are closed or not, but that little noise pretty much speaks for itself.

Sara knows she should get up and put Rory back in her crib, that she and Leonard should get some sleep because they will undoubtedly be woken at least once more before the night is out; if not by Rory than by Nate’s aberration alarm. But instead she just snuggles deeper into Len’s side and he allows his arms to fall around her. He drops a kiss to the top of her head and she closes her eyes a second, reveling in his warmth. Raising a baby on board a time traveling spaceship is never easy, but if it weren’t for said spaceship she wouldn’t have Leonard or anyone else in their strange family.

So it’s worth it.


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for prompts "I can't breathe" and "I need to hear your voice"

Everything is quiet.

Everything is dark.

But he’s back.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, not really. While he was trapped in that awful pocket dimension prison it felt like _centuries_ dragged on after the Oculus, but now he can taste Sara on his lips again as if she had only kissed him seconds ago.

Sara.

All at once he remembers, maybe not everything but enough, and he knows that Sara was just in serious danger.

Danger that he put her in.

He needs to know she’s ok, so he opens his eyes to look for her. The world around him is blurring in and out of focus. Trees surround him, and although his brain can’t confirm how many it can at least process that some of them are on fire. He sees Raymond flying overhead in that ridiculous suit of his, feels an unnatural blast of air go whooshing past his face, and he notices Mick providing what must be cover fire to a woman in a black and yellow suit. It’s all happening around him, and he _knows_ that he’s a part of it, but it still feels like watching is the only thing that he can do.

Then, finally, a faint sound of laughter reaches his eardrum.

He turns his head in time to see Darhk lift Sara’s seemingly lifeless body into the air without laying a finger on her, grinning wickedly as he does so and Leonard’s own face morphs into a scowl. He pushes himself to his feet as more sounds start to reach his ears. The roar of the fires, the shouting of voices, the cries of someone he can’t see; they all sound like their a million miles away. He stalks towards Darhk with only one plan in mind, and that plan is to kill him. He doesn’t have the power he did as Mallus anymore, but he doesn’t need it for Darhk.

All he needs is for another Legend to notice what’s happening.

“Oh,” Darhk snickers and suddenly Leonard is frozen where he stands, his murderous eyes locked onto the magician. “Well look who it is…” He trails and Sara, suspended in the air and clutching the base of her throat, forces her head to turn enough to see him. “Leonard Snart, in the flesh. Well I see Constantine untwisting your mind certainly worked, even got you out of your prison in the timeline. It’s a shame really, the work you did as Mallus really was inspirational. But… all good things must come to an end.”

With the end of his classic bad guy monologue he tightens the fingers on the hand keeping Sara in place, and she squeaks with the pain of whatever he’s done. He’s about to kill her, Len knows it, but then he’s distracted by the fact that he has suddenly found himself on fire and Sara drops to the ground.

Len locks eyes with Mick, thanking him, and as the arsonist moves to continue dealing with, and hopefully finish off, Darhk he runs for Sara.

“Sara,” he whispers in horror when he reaches her and finds her wide-eyed and flopping around gasping for air like a panicked fish out of water. “Sara, calm down, it’s ok.” It’s more like he’s begging for it to be ok as he frames her face gently with his hands, the only sign that she’s heard him is the obviously deliberate shake of her head.

“I….. I ca… I can’t breathe.” She rasps out before coughing some more and he nods, the Waverider is just beyond the trees.

Without a word he scoops her up into his arms and books it as fast as he can through the forest, the battle coming to a close behind him since Mick set Darhk ablaze.

“Gideon,” Sara chokes in his arms, pressing a shaking hand to her comm, “Open… open the… the ramp.”

Leonard isn’t sure if even the AI can understand Sara with her voice so strangled but she must, because when he sees the ship the ramp is touching down into the dirt.

 

* * *

 

Its hours later.

Mick’s flown the ship into the temporal zone, declaring that they will deal with returning Constantine to his proper time and hearing the whole story of what in the name of hell happened to Len after the Oculus tomorrow. For now the entire team, and a brain scan from Gideon, have all declared that the lost crook is on their side so they’re not going to ask any more questions.

Not until Sara wakes up.

Darhk did a number on her, nearly destroyed her windpipe, but Gideon was able to fix it and now their just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off.

He’s waiting for it to wear off.

Len is sitting in a chair at her side in the med bay, hand holding firmly onto hers as if he’s afraid she’ll slip away if he lets go.

“Come on Canary,” he finds himself whispering in a broken voice, the guilt of how this was all his fault eating away at him. If it weren’t for him sacrificing himself instead of trying to find another way, if he hadn’t lost his mind and succumb to the darkness in that maddening prison, if he hadn’t allowed Damian fucking Darhk to be resurrected then Sara wouldn’t be in this chair. She wouldn’t have Gideon monitoring her to make sure she doesn’t take a turn for the worst and not wake up. She would just be awake, smiling and calling him on every single lie he tries to tell himself.

“I need to hear your voice.”

That’s when her hand moves.

Looking over at her face he realizes her eyes are open, her hand now cupping his cheek and thumb brushing away tears he hadn’t even realized where there. A small smile plays on her lips.

“I’ve missed you.”


	11. When I Look At You (All I See is Pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laaana-bug-11 asked for Captain Canary using prompts "Can I help you?" and "Are you cold?" with some angst. Might not be my angstist work but I wanted to give Sara and Leo another shot at their conversation!

Sara huffs as she kicks futilely at the base of the door. They’ve really screwed up this time, so much so that the Time Bureau has actually taken them into custody and is currently detaining them.

Groaning she turns around, only to be met with her “cellmate”, Leo Snart of Earth X, staring at her.

“Can I help you?” She huffs, placing her hands on her hips and meeting his eyes, she always has to try just a little harder to maintain her bravado when faced with him.

“Are you cold?” He asks, eyeing her attire. Of course their big screw up had to come during a mission to one of the biggest heat waves in the history of Miami, and while Leo had still been on the Waverider wearing his long jeans and jacket when the Bureau came for them Sara had still been out doing recon in her barely existent shorts and bikini top; and the Bureau headquarters’ air-conditioning is definitely in use.

Still, Sara knows what he’ll do if she answers his question truthfully.

“No,” he knows she’s lying, she can tell, but he doesn’t press the issue and instead leans his shoulder back into the wall.

“So what’s the plan Captain?” He drawls in a voice that is far too familiar and far too foreign all at the same time. “Wait for rescue? Get the comms to work and signal? Hope Ray can shrink enough to get through the crack of his cell door and-”

“Why are you here?” She cuts him off and he, for once, looks stunned.

“Well…” He begins once finally finding his voice, “The same reason as you. Ava and her friend-”

“Not here,” Sara interrupts again, “Here.” She enunciates, “On this Earth. On the Waverider. Why did you decide to stay behind, and why did you decide my team was the one you wanted to invite yourself to join?” She doesn’t mean to be so blunt about it, but this is a discussion she’s been wanting to have ever since he set foot on the Waverider, and now they have nothing but time to kill and no one to interrupt them.

“You were down a man,” he answers nonchalantly, “You not only needed the help in the field but you also needed the, and I know you’re a fan of this Sara, but the emotional support. Preferably from someone who wasn’t mourning Martin’s death as deeply as you all were, someone who could help you; I fit the bill.”

She doesn’t say anything at first, partially because his reasoning does make sense and partially because she stopped listening when he said her name. It doesn’t sound right coming from his mouth, doesn’t sound the same.

“And,” he picks up, “I promised myself I would get through that crusty exterior of yours.”

She allows herself to scoff at that, folding her arms over her chest. “And how’s that going for you?”  
He pushes away from the wall, huffing out a breath and running a hand over his hair. “I’ll admit it Sara, you are a tough nut to crack.” He says as he takes a seat on the metallic bench along the wall of the cell. “After some time on your ship I asked Gideon for the files of everyone on your crew-”

“Of course you did,”

“And,” he continues like she hasn’t said anything, “A mad scientist? Two tours with something called The League of Assassins? I can’t imagine they’re very nice people. Shot in the chest not one, not even two, but three times, by a brainwashed friend? Resurrection? Facing off against your sister’s murderer and finding the strength to not only allow him to live, but to return him to his proper place in the timeline years before he would first meet your sister? You’ve been through a lot.” He lists off, sounding a little impressed, however Sara can sense there is a “but” coming. “But,” as expected, “None of that could tell me why it is that you avoid me at every chance you get. However I do know that this Earth’s me is dead, and that he was a member of your crew. So my only question is, what was he to you?”

Well, this isn’t where she’d wanted this conversation to go.

He’s staring her down, watching her patiently and expectantly all at once. That is one thing Sara is willing give Leo credit for; he is very good at giving people the space they need whilst still making sure he gets what he wants.

Which is why she really hates talking to him.

“Does it matter?” She tries to deflect the conversation, but it doesn’t work, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“You tell me,” He instructs, “Is he on your mind a lot?”

Of course he’s on her mind a lot, he’s been on her mind every single day since The Oculus.

“Hard for him not to be when I have to see you everyday,” she’s still trying to get out of this with revealing as little as possible, but this isn’t an interrogation in which she can simply keep her mouth shut. Oh sure she _can,_ but he’s never going to leave it alone if she does.

And maybe, just maybe, there is a small part of her that’s been wanting to talk about him.

“It’s complicated,” she corrects herself at his pointed look, “We were complicated.” He nods for her to continue, there’s obviously more to it than “complicated” and he wants to hear it. “When I got on the Waverider… I had just been brought back to life. I’d done things, I’d killed, and I didn’t want to do that anymore.” She says, figuring that she may as well start at the beginning. “I got on the Waverider to change, to be a hero, but most of the team were already heroes. I fit in better with Snart and Rory, Snart and I got close and then when Rory betrayed the team…”

“All you had was each other,” Leo finishes for her, knowing, realizing, and she finds herself nodding.

“When we went to The Vanishing Point he pulled his gun on me, to threaten me into getting us out of there. A few hours later he apologized and he basically told me he wanted to do the whole more than friends thing, but I wasn’t going to let him off easy so I walked away, and then he died.”

It’s silent for a minute, Leo processing all he’s just heard and Sara processing the fact that she’s actually told him.

“So,” he finally speaks up, “When I flirt with you…”

“I know you don’t mean anything by it,” she assures him. She knows that he has Ray waiting for him at home, that flirting is just his nature. “But sometimes it just makes me think… if I hadn’t pushed him away…” She doesn’t mean for her voice to crack, but it does, and before she knows what’s happening Leo is on his feet and wrapping her in a tight embrace that she finds herself returning.

She clings tightly to his shoulders, practically hanging off of him, with a few tears slipping free of her control. He has a gentle hand smoothing over her hair, his soft voice whispering a shushing sound into her ear as he holds her.

“I’m sorry you lost him,” he whispers, “And I promise you that I’ll get out of your hair as soon as this is over.”

Sniffling Sara pulls away from him, just enough to meet his eyes. “No,” she says, surprising both him and herself. “You can stay on the team for as long as you want.”

“Are you sure?” He asks and she can’t help but to grin at him.

“Of course I’m sure,” She promises, “You’re actually pretty fun to have around, when you’re not trying to get us all to talk with a puppet about our feelings.”

He laughs at that, “Not my finest moment, I’ll admit that.” He concedes and Sara laughs, but her face turns serious when he reaches out and tucks a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “Seriously Sara, you can always talk to me about him, ok?”

She nods, “I will,” she promises, “Just give me a little time, ok?”  
It’s his turn to nod now, accepting her answer, and that’s when the alarms start blaring outside their locked door.

Time to go.


	12. Running Home to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for prompts "It's been three hours" and "I love coming home to you" for Captain Canary! Hope y'all like it!

It has not been an easy mission.

It’s been a relatively short one, but at the same time it has been a very, very long one.

They’ve spent the afternoon in Ancient Rome fixing an aberration and then, because it’s them, Raymond and Mick got themselves mixed up in a gladiator fight. So a mission that should’ve only taken them ten minutes tops has stretched to take up a good portion of the day because they are currently fighting their way out of the inner tunnels of The Colosseum.

“There’s a turn coming up on your left, take it.” Sara’s voice rings in Len’s ear, thank god for her guiding them from back on the ship.

“Got it,” he confirms, it’s a little hard to press his comm and reply to her with one arm keeping Hunter’s unconscious body slung over his shoulder, the other sending blasts of ice behind him to freeze their pursuers, but he manages.

Sure enough the tunnel has him meeting back up with Mick and Raymond halfway through, no guards on either of their tales for the moment.

“Now what?” Mick bellows into his earpiece, obviously he had been expecting Sara to lead them to an exit, not Snart.

“Wait for it,” Len hears his girlfriend’s patient voice promise over the line, and he can almost picture her leaning over the main console of the bridge, intently watching something on the holographic map of the area, waiting for it to change.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly the stonewall in front of them bursts open with Firestorm floating on the other side of the new hole, a gloating smirk on his face.

 

* * *

 

When they finally make it back to the ship, all of them more beat up than usual, Leonard makes a b-line for the med bay as quickly as he can to get Hunter in a chair. It’s not that Rip is unstable or anything too serious, he’s just unconscious, but Len wants to get to the bridge as soon as he possible can. Still, he’s careful when unloading the Captain from his shoulder; he doesn’t need Gideon on his ass for not taking precautions, after all. Once he’s satisfied that the other man is as secure in the med bay as one can be he turns and heads for the bridge, following the mixed sounds of pained groans and laughter.

“It’s been three hours,” he hears Sara say, her voice very matter-of-fact and serious, yet he knows there is still an amused smirk playing on her face. “You boys managed to take a simple, make sure this guy walks into this building as opposed to that building, mission, and turn it into a three hour rescue from a gladiator tournament.”

Raymond chuckles just as Len enters, and he can now see that Sara is wrapping a bandage around his bleeding head.

She must have grabbed a kit from the med bay while talking them through the mission, knowing they would spend too much time congregating on the bridge retelling separate parts of the action, both to her and to each other, and not enough worrying about any injuries they sustained.

And there are a lot.

“Yeah, but how many people can say they’ve fought in a gladiator match?” The inventor is hardly deterred by the fact that he should probably be having Gideon scan him right now for a serious concussion; his smile is bright as ever.

“More like got their ass handed to them in a gladiator match.” Mick corrects, mockingly but still good-naturedly, rising from his seat slowly and leaning very heavily on his left leg as well as the wall, hopefully ready to join Rip in the med bay.

Shaking her head with a snicker, finished with Ray’s bandaging, Sara looks up but instead of her eyes settling on Mick they find Leonard’s, which can’t be all that pleasant a sight at the moment given he can feel the dark bruises forming under them.

“And you,” she starts, moving out from behind Raymond to approach him but he meets her more than halfway, his hands settling firmly on her hips and pulling her close as her growing belly will allow, his lips pressing a hard kiss to hers.

She gives into the kiss, easily, but pulls away breathless after a few seconds, her eyes suddenly worried as they search his for an explanation.

“I love coming home to you,” he murmurs softly, so that only she can hear. She relaxes with a smile at his words, one hand moving up to rest against his cheek while she stands up on her toes to press another, much lighter, kiss to his lips.

“And I love you coming home,” she’s only half teasing, but he still smiles at her, amused.

And suddenly Mick is clearing his throat far louder than necessary. “Get a room you two, the kid doesn’t need to see this.”

“What?” Jax’s honestly confused voice pipes up from where he’s been checking the map of the timeline to make sure that them blowing a hole in the side of The Colosseum hasn’t caused any other aberrations, which so far it hasn’t.

Laughing Sara pulls herself away from her boyfriend, turning and heading over to Mick so she can help him limp to the med bay.

Len smiles as he watches them go. He can agree with Sara on her point, he sure does love coming home.


	13. We're Not Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for 32. "Give me a chance" and 44. "I need to tell you something" which I turned into a Doomworld AU!

“Shit,” Sara curses, still in the doorway of her apartment, eyes locked onto the figure standing in her living room, the lights remaining off all around him. “Don’t you know any better than to sneak into the apartment of a mercenary?” She demands, sheathing the knife she had pulled upon opening the door. He smirks as she steps in and closes the door, which should be her first clue that something isn’t right.

He waits for her to undo the ties on the back of her knee-high boots, watching patiently while she slides them off and then does the same with her jacket. She isn’t blind to the sharp intake of his breath when she removes her jacket, leaving her wearing only her tight leather pants and matching corset, but she doesn’t say anything. Ordinarily she would play this situation very differently. It’s only on rare occasions that Leonard Snart approaches her, and every time it’s because Thawne requires her and Amaya’s services without Darhk ever finding out. But he’s never gone so far as to break into her apartment before, and there is something about the look in his eyes… he isn’t here on business.

At least, not business for Thawne.

With her coat placed on it’s proper hook and putting her hands on her hips she looks around the apartment for something, though she isn’t sure what. Nothing is out of place, there’s nothing new that he might have brought with him, everything is as it should be aside from the unannounced visitor.

“So what’s up?” She finally asks, accepting that she isn’t going to be able to figure out his motive for coming here on her own.

He takes a careful step forward, not too close but close enough and serious enough that an unsettling feeling starts up deep in the pit of her stomach; worry, she realizes, though she has no idea what she’s worried about.

“I need to tell you something,” He practically whispers the sentence, and that’s all he says. She keeps watching him, waiting for him to say more but he looks like he has no idea how to do such a thing. “You might not believe me,” He eventually continues with a sigh, “And even if you do, you might not want to hear it.”

She crosses her arms over her chest, “Try me,” she challenges. She has both heard and seen some pretty bizarre things, working for Damian Darhk will put you in that position, so she doubts there’s something he can tell her that will be past her boundaries of belief.

He sighs, like he either doesn’t know how to say whatever he’s trying to or he doesn’t want to. “This world,” He begins, “It isn’t supposed to be this way. Thawne, Darhk, and Merlyn used something called The Spear of Destiny to change reality and create this twisted mess.”

He gives her a minute to process that, and while it is a lot to take in it’s not so strange that she doesn’t believe him. Darhk is always prattling on about some kind of magical mumbo jumbo, so a “Spear of Destiny” sounds like something right up his ally.

“You were trying to stop them,” Snart continues, “You, Amaya, Mick, and a whole team of people. But they got the upper hand and used the Spear to change reality so that they could have the power, and they trapped you and your team here as their lackeys.”

Again, it isn’t the craziest thing she’s ever heard.

“How do you know all this?” She finally asks, but it seems to be the last question that he wants to answer. He looks away from her for a second before meeting her eyes again, and only in that moment does Sara realize that she has, at some point, moved close enough to him that she can feel his breath on her face. She doesn’t step away.

“I helped them,” he all but mumbles the words, his tone filled with regret. “Me and Mick, we helped them take the Spear from you and your team.”

“So why are you telling me all this then?” Sara asks, “You have a change of heart or something?”

“Or something,” He half agrees, “The way our recruitment worked was Darhk used his magic to block about three years of my life from my memory. I was a part of your team, once, but he made me forget it. He made me forget you. Then he told me of the sacrifices “my future self” would make and used that to get me to join him, then I persuaded Mick.” He’s waiting for her to tell him she doesn’t believe any of this, and she probably shouldn’t, but she does, every word. “Anyway, Mick’s the one who had a change of heart. We were in a disagreement over it and he punched me smack in the side of the head, and then he took my unconscious body with him so I wouldn’t go blabbing to Thawne that he’s gone rogue. But turns out he hit me hard enough to unblock my memories.” He reaches into his coat pocket, and in the blink of an eye Sara has a knife drawn in response to the odd looking gun he’s pulled but hasn’t yet pointed.

He looks at her, his gaze pleading with her to trust him, and he must take her lack of throat slitting as such.

“A member of your team made this,” he explains, “It’ll unblock your memories.”

He doesn’t try to shoot her; instead he just watches her and waits for her to decide. Eventually she nods and puts away her knife. She shouldn’t trust him like this, shouldn’t trust the absolutely insane story that just came out of his mouth, and she sure as hell shouldn’t be taking a step back as so to give him a clear shot; but she is. She hardly knows him, here, but something in the way that he’s been looking at her makes her think that in the unaltered reality they might be more than distant colleagues. They could even be friends.

He takes a deep breath as she stands perfectly still, going against every instinct she has except for the very strong and inexplicable one to trust this man, and the next thing she knows he’s pulled the trigger.

First she has a headache, one so bad that she stumbles in disorientation as it all comes rushing back to her and the next thing she knows she is looking very closely at the floor.

“Sara!” her name in a familiar voice, but it’s impossible, because… no, he was just standing here and telling her about what The Legion did. She feels hands on her shoulders, and she doesn’t want to hope that they’re really his, but when she looks up it’s the worried eyes of a dead crook that she’s looking into.

He kneeling beside her, face looking like he’s about to ask if she’s ok, but she never gives him the chance. Brining herself to her knees she wraps her arms tight around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder, relishing in the feeling of his arms finding their way around her waist. They stay like that for a minute, just kneeling on the floor and holding each other, before she finally pulls away and they stand.

“You’re dead,” she says simply and he smirks, that smug smirk that she’s missed so much in the last year.

“Not exactly,” he says, “Just stuck floating around The Oculus, Thawne found me when him and his sidekicks set up shop. Not sure what will happen to me once we fix the world, it’ll be like this never happened, meaning you won’t remember me telling you this, and I won’t remember the Waverider.”

“Maybe not,” she promises and it’s about now that Leonard notices he’s holding onto her hands, not that he’s complaining. “Up until now I thought they had taken you from 2014, but if I try taking you back there’ll already be a Leonard Snart there.”

He can’t help but smirk at her, “You really think you’ll be able to figure out it’s me?”

“Give me a chance,” she answers with an expression to match his, “Give the team a chance, we’ll figure you out. In the meantime, let’s go kick The Legion’s ass.”


	14. Wipe Those Tears Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst asked for Captain Canary 72. "You're the love of my life" and 94. "I've got nowhere to go"

Rip, in his usual disregard for anyone’s lives and or feelings aside from his own, drops them off five months from the day he took them and says the mission is over, since they no longer have any means of tracking Savage. Screw Carter and Kendra. With no other options the team goes their separate ways, either off to explain where they’ve been to loved ones or to just plain figure out what to do with themselves now.

Leonard has barely had a chance to speak more than two words to Sara since “me and you”, what with the battle at The Oculus and all. He doesn’t think she’s still angry with him over the whole pulling a gun on her thing, and he really should consider finding a way to steal that kiss. Yet, when the group splits up, they each head separate ways.

Sara goes to Star City, to talk with Laurel and catch up on everything she’s missed. Leonard, meanwhile, goes to find Lisa. He goes to the safe house she usually crashes in when she’s in the city, only instead of his little sister he finds a note tacked to the fridge from her saying that she’s gone out of town herself and doesn’t suspect she’ll be back any time soon, dated only a few days ago.

Looking away from the note he glances around at the garage around him, the mess almost exactly how he and Mick left it so many months ago; save for a few odds and ends Lisa moved around whenever she was here last. He looks over at the couch, the very couch he laid sprawled out on while Mick sawed away at some motor; his busy project at the time. They had debated over joining Rip, or more accurately Mick had pointed out all the reasons he had no interest while Leonard countered with all the reasons it would be worth it.

He smirks to himself as he thinks about how different things are now.

Mick’s out drinking right now, showing Raymond how to be less of a stick in the mud or something along those lines. Leonard went with them for a few hours, but there is only so much of Mick’s drinking and Raymond’s whining that he can handle during a time that should probably be spent planning. So he left to come back here to think, to plan, to figure out-

_Knock, knock._

His brow furrows in confusion when the knocking sound at the door interrupts his thoughts; no one knows this place except for himself, Mick, and Lisa. He supposes that it could be someone whose lost, but who in hell knocks on a garage door in a mostly abandoned neighborhood unless they know they’re in the right place?

When the knocking persists Len knows that there’s only going to be one way to learn whose out there, and so he makes his way to the side door of the garage with his cold gun powered up and at the ready.

He holsters it the second that he opens the door, because on the other side is Sara Lance with her eyes puffy and red from crying.

He just stares at her for a second, because he can’t think of anything else he possibly can do. He has about a million questions flying through his head; what happened? Who did it? Where are they? What’s going to be the most appropriate way to end their existence on this planet? How-?

A small sob breaking from her mouth cuts off his thoughts and the next thing that he knows his gun is back in it’s holster on his thigh and Sara is in his arms, crying into his chest. It happens so fast he isn’t sure if she fell into him or if he reached out and guided her, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters now is that one of the strongest people whom he’s ever met is currently falling apart in his arms. Something is very wrong.

Without a word he takes a small step backwards, and when she moves with him he leads her inside before kicking the door closed, then leads her over to the couch. They walk in slow, careful steps across the room. He doesn’t want her stepping on anything and she’s following his lead. When they finally do make it to the couch Sara shifts her position to tuck her legs underneath herself and Len carefully brushes her blonde hair away from where it’s fallen over her face, giving him the first real look at her since opening the door.

Her entire face is red now; tears streaming down it violently from her tightly closed eyes. Her mouth is wide open, emitting loud and violent sobs that are no longer being muffled by his shoulder.

“Shh…” He finds himself whispering to her, one arm still around her shaking shoulders and the hand of the other smoothing down her matted hair. “It’s ok.”

She shakes her head, violently.

“Sara-”

“It’s not ok!” She chokes out, then she blinks her eyes open and looks up at him, the small trace of her usual steely gaze in them enough to let him know that she understands she is acting VERY out of character with no explanation.

“Laurel’s dead,” she manages to get out and his heart clenches, anger boils in his veins, and he wants so badly to ask for details but he stops himself, because that isn’t what she needs right now.

Hearing the words from her own mouth must be just as painful as hearing them from somebody else’s, because another loud sob tears itself from her throat and at the sound Len finds himself reaching over and pulling her more or less into his lap, and she doesn’t protest.

They stay like that for what might be minutes, might be hours, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that at some point Sara’s cries turn into whimpers, and eventually they stop altogether.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs when they’ve been sitting in silence for quite a few minutes. “I shouldn’t have crashed your time at home.”

“I’ve got nowhere to go,” he assures her, “Do you want to talk about happened?”

She shakes her head, nowhere near as violently as the last time, but still, the message is clear. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it-”

“No, it doesn’t.” She cuts him off, a familiar fire in her eyes. “Because I’m going to get her back.”

She says it so confidently, even though she has to know how much Hunter won’t approve.

“Ok,” he agrees with a nod, “Let’s get the Waverider back here.”

She then smiles what he suspects might be the first smile to cross her face since before the Time Masters captured them, certainly the first one she’s directed at him.

“You, Leonard Snart, are the love of my life.” She isn’t serious, he doesn’t think, but she does give him a kiss on the cheek before vacating the couch with a wipe at her eyes and heading for the door.

He follows after her with a smirk, mind already listing off places Mick and Raymond might be.

They’re going to need help getting the Waverider back.


	15. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for 17. off a list of I Love You prompts "When broken glass litters the floor"

It’s quiet.

After the day they’ve had that should be a relief, because the day has been nothing but _loud_ , yet Leonard would kill to have Raymond or Heywood in here rambling on about some sort of science or history. But instead it’s just him and Sara in the galley, the others dispersed in various places throughout the ship doing the very same thing the two of them are; repairing the damage done by Black Siren.

Raymond and Heywood, it feels wrong calling them the nerd twins, are in the library. Amaya and Zari have taken the med bay, and Mick and Jax are on the bridge rebooting all the systems. They’re all going to clean up any damage done to their individual quarters later, whenever they have time, but common areas take priority.

The only sound in the galley is that of the broom and the glass it’s sweeping, the larger pieces occasionally knocking against one another. Sara is trailing mutely behind him with the dustpan as they make their way around the room, and he so badly wants to ask her what’s going through her head after all this. But he isn’t sure if he can. This thing between them, this feeling of being more than friends, is still new. Ever since he’s come back they’ve been together, but so far all they’ve been doing is having fun. Sure, they’ve helped each other at ungodly hours when the nightmares hit, but this is different. This is more than just a nightmare, it’s real, and he’s not sure there’s anything that he can do to help her through it.

“Ow,” Her soft exclamation cuts through his thoughts and has him looking back at her in concern, finding her bent over and standing on only one foot, the other balancing on her knee and held by her hand.

“Step on glass?” He asks and she nods, her shoes were all scattered around during Black Siren’s complete raid of the ship and she didn’t want to waste time looking for them, so she’d insisted that her socks would be enough to protect her from the broken shards on the ground and that she’d be careful.

He knew he should’ve argued more with her, but he couldn’t bring himself to. So instead he took her word for it and now he sets the broom aside while she limps herself over to the breakfast bar and hops up onto it, discarding her sock onto a chair and frowning as she examines her foot.

“I can’t see it,” she claims and so he leans over to try and see, grateful when she adjusts her position to give him a better angle, but he can’t see it either.

“Stay put, I’ll go get the tweezers from the med bay.”

He makes sure to be quick, and it helps that Amaya and Zari don’t ask him any questions. He asks them if they’ve found any tweezers yet and luckily they’re able to point him to one of their portable first aid kits. He doesn’t need the whole thing, just the tweezers and a Band-Aid, so he grabs those items, and heads back to the galley where he finds that Sara has obeyed his words to her and stayed on her perch.

She looks up when he returns, but as expected she doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t say anything either, just rummages through a drawer for one of their emergency flashlights and then takes a seat on the stool in front of her. He barely has to look at her before she obediently places her wounded foot in his lap. He inspects her foot with the flashlight until he’s sure he’s noticed something shining by the top of her heel and so he then picks up her foot and places the flashlight in his mouth, moving for the tweezers with his now free hand. He makes an effort to make this as painless as he possibly can for her, but it’s a near microscopic piece of glass and he ends up stabbing and falsely picking at her skin more than once, apologizing around the flashlight between his teeth and she mumbles that it’s ok. Eventually the room returns to it’s state of undisturbed silence, she knows he’s sorry for every unintentional jab and he knows it isn’t really hurting her all that much.

“I love you,” she suddenly says, completely out of nowhere, and he nearly drops the flashlight out of his mouth. Sure, they’ve been a thing for at least two months now, and he’s known that he loves her for far longer, but neither of them has said it before. Yet, when he spares a surprised glance up at her, she’s smiling this tiny smile despite everything that has transpired in the last twenty-four hours with the evil doppelganger to her dead sister.

He doesn’t try and say anything, not with this stupid flashlight preventing him from doing so. Instead he sets his eyes back onto her, now lightly bleeding, foot, and retrieves the tiny shard lodged within. He remains silent as he sets it, the tweezers, and the flashlight onto the counter and smooths the Band-Aid over the tiny hole.

“Are you just saying that because I took the glass out of your foot?” He teases her with a raised eyebrow, to which she smirks.

“Totally,” she mocks before taking hold of his hand and gently pulling him to her. He goes easily, leaning just the slightest bit forward on his stool so that he’s well between her legs, both their elbows resting on her thigh so that she can run her free hand over their joined ones, his settling against her other thigh. “No, I’ve been meaning to say it for awhile now, and I don’t understand how it is that you just know when I need you, when I need space, and somehow even when I need both at the same time, like now. But I do know that I love you all the more for it.”

He can’t help the stupid grin that crosses his face as he rises just enough to kiss her, her own grin spreading against his lips.

“Glad I’m doing something right,” he says softly as they pull their mouths away from each other, foreheads still pressed together. “I love you too.”

He wants to laugh at the way her grin spreads even further, but he doesn’t get the chance before she’s pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him again. He returns the kiss for a moment, fingers untangling from hers and moving to slide up and down her thigh. He makes sure he’s steady on his feet, the fingers of each hand venturing further and further underneath her until he’s nearly cupping her ass, and that’s when he lifts her. He doesn’t want to but he knows that he needs to end their kiss, for now at least, and all in one motion he pulls his lips away from hers and swings her around onto his back, earning a small squeal of surprise from her.

“Now let’s find you some shoes, this place will never get clean if we keep having to stop and perform surgery on you.” He teases before setting out for her room. Sure, she could walk, but there are still other areas of broken glass throughout the ship, plus other sharp, broken objects scattered along the floor. Really, it makes more sense to piggyback her over the path to her room.

If he can still feel her smile pressed against his shoulder and can’t get enough of the feeling of her arms wound snuggly around his neck, her knees pressed into his hips, well that’s just an added bonus.


	16. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stillthewordgirl asked for .2 off the "I Love You" prompt list: "With a hoarse voice, under the blankets."
> 
> I tried to make Len say it first this time, but I've had this little plot bunny for sick Sara for a long time and this prompt let me finally use it!

Leonard has no idea why he expected that Sara’s case of laryngitis, which apparently falls under the small list of things Gideon is unable to cure, would slow her down in any way. Or, to be more accurate, why he’d expected she would allow it to slow her down in any way. It all started a week ago when she began coughing, then the next day when her voice became hoarse, and finally left her completely on the third day. When that happened she grabbed her tablet and began typing out everything she wanted to say, however she still had no means of actually communicating it.

So day three was when Leonard learned something about Sara that he will most likely never say aloud; she is adorable when she’s sick.

She’s made a habit of flashing her tablet and the words displayed on it to whomever they are intended for, or just whoever is nearest to her. But there have been times, on that third day, yesterday, and this morning as well, where someone isn’t paying attention. However, she’s found ways of getting around that.

He tries to keep some of his focus on her, just in case she has anything to say and he needs to be her voice. But, if for some reason he doesn’t notice that she’s finished or even started typing she’ll tug on his sleeve or stomp her foot just lightly enough to get him to look over. It’s frustrating her, yet he can’t help but find it cute how losing her voice has basically turned Sara into an overgrown child.

Yesterday though he noticed her sniffling a little more and this morning she awoke with a fever, and so he’s done his best to convince her to rest while they’re in the temporal zone.

It hasn’t been easy. She spent the entire morning pushing herself to finish logging the most recent list of anachronisms, even after Heywood promised he could do it himself. After that he knows she thought about training, and Zari may or may not have been planning to hack Gideon in order to keep the blonde out of the training room, but thankfully her position as Captain has forced Sara to make the calls on when someone needs to sit out, herself included. So, with that in mind, she opted to go and rest.

“How are you feeling?” Leonard asks, entering their room and trying suppress a snicker at the fact that she has the blankets pulled up over her head, and then it gets even harder when she begrudgingly pulls them back to see him and her hair flies into a static mess.

Oh, she understands that it’s necessary for her to rest right now, that doesn’t mean she’s happy about it.

She huffs and glares at him, hard, and the snicker finally makes its way past his lips.

“Not great I take it?” Her glare doesn’t lessen at all so he finally brings himself to dial down his amusement as he saunters across the room and stops beside the bed, her looking up at him with only slightly annoyed eyes. “Anything you want?”

She thinks a moment, and then fumbles around for her tablet and types out a request; angling it to show him once she’s done.

She doesn’t like when he reads over her shoulder and fills in the blanks before she gets to them.

“Chicken soup, you got it.” He nods and with a pleased smile she erases her words and tucks the tablet back into its place beside her. He turns to go as she moves to pull their comforter back over her face, settling back into her little cocoon and he refrains himself from asking how she’s breathing in there.

“Love you,” the small, broken, and raspy voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns back to see Sara still peeking out from under the blankets, smiling.

He can’t help that the expression melts his supposedly ice cold heart.

“Love you more, Assassin.” Her smile spreads even wider at the nickname and she burrows herself back into the warmth of the blankets while he leaves to get her soup.

When he returns she’s asleep, and so with a quiet laugh to himself he places the steaming bowl on the bedside table and bends down, pressing a light kiss to her hairline. She grunts a little bit at the contact of his lips, but settles back into sleep easily when he whispers for her to do so. He straightens and watches her for a few seconds, taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks, tousled hair, and listening to the congested sound of her snoring. Completely lost as to how he got this lucky.


	17. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst requested prompts 52. "Can we cuddle" and 49. "Let's have a baby" so here we go!

They’ve been stranded here for three months, give or take, and with every passing day their fears come closer to being realized.

Rip scattered them all through time, to save their lives, but it isn’t likely that the Waverider survived being hit by a nuke. So they’re stuck here, on the outskirts of 1779 Boston and the chances that anyone is coming to get them are slim to none. Now being stranded over two hundred years in the past is a headache all on it’s own, but it probably wouldn’t be so terrifying if Sara hadn’t been six months pregnant when they landed.

Leonard, for one, is grateful they were scattered together; he might have gone insane if he were stranded somewhere else and forced to think about Sara going through the last three months of her pregnancy alone. They were also both beyond relieved when their child kicking away in Sara’s stomach confirmed that despite a harsh landing it was still alive and well in there, if only a little irritated. Len stole some clothes to help them blend in, both sets of them men’s because maternity clothes are apparently a little harder to come by in colonial times, and after a few days they managed to find a boarding house willing to take them for a low rent. Everyday Leonard goes into town to work for the local gunsmith, and every night he returns to the boarding house where Sara has spent her day helping Mrs. Hayes, the woman who runs the house, with every day chores.

He knows she would rather be in town, causing trouble and liberating people, but she has other things to worry about right now.

When he gets back to their room she’s already there, sitting on the edge of the wooden bed and staring off into space.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, not entirely sure he’s prepared to hear an honest answer.

Her eyes flit over to him as she sighs and then looks down at the hairbrush that she’s holding.

“Same as yesterday,” she answers, “Contractions coming and going, they’re getting stronger.”

She looks back up at him with that and he nods, it’s all he can do. They’re both quiet while he undoes his boots and she returns to untangling the stray hairs stuck in her brush. She’s had her share of false contractions ever since they settled in here, but the ones that hit her around noon yesterday persisted longer than any of the ones before, as in they haven’t gone away.

Once Len has his boots off and his obnoxious vest discarded he sinks down beside her on the bed, a hand carefully moving to rub over her swollen belly.

She puts down her brush and settles her own hand a little below his, letting out a shaky huff of breath that almost has him more worried than he already is.

“This baby’s coming soon Len,” she finally breaks the silence, her eyes meeting his and he hates how serious they are.

They’ve been hoping, desperately praying, that someone from the team is still out there and has access to time travel. That someone will come for them before the baby is born and Sara won’t have to give birth in a time when so many more women died from doing so. Gideon had given her an estimated due date, since the team keeps track of their own present time when on the ship. So once they got hold of a calendar here it was easy enough to figure out around when she’d be due; and unless their math is wrong the baby is already a few days late, like it’s been trying to hold out for the team as well.

It’s not like they don’t have a plan. There’s a girl living down the hall, about seventeen or so, whose mother was a midwife before her death and she went along helping starting around the time she was nine. They’ve gotten to know her over these past few months and even Leonard has to admit that she’s actually pretty smart, would probably make a hell of a doctor someday if women were allowed to do that here. Her problem is that not a lot of people want such a young midwife, the logic being she can’t be experienced enough, but Sara trusts her. So their plan for if the baby comes while they’re still stranded here is to get her once things have moved along far enough. Other than that all they can do is pray nothing goes wrong and both Sara and the baby will survive this.

“When do you think?” Len asks softly as his hand finds Sara’s atop her stomach and his fingers curl gently around hers.

She shrugs at his question, “Next twenty-four hours?”

He nods, his grip tightening around her fingers just a bit. “Ok, what do you want to do?” He isn’t sure what he means, if he’s asking what she wants to do right now or tomorrow. If she wants him to go down the hall and give their friend a heads up or if she wants to just keep hoping the team will show up before it’s time.

“Can we cuddle?” She asks in a small, almost broken voice, and he nods.

They shift to lay down on the bed, a little difficult due to her pregnant belly but they’ve learned to make it work by now. Their hands remained joined where they are and once they’re settled Len presses a light kiss to Sara’s shoulder. They don’t talk, not for a long while, because if they talk it will make it harder to ignore the reality they’re facing.

“Len,” Sara finally says and as he snaps into awareness the man in question registers that he had almost fallen asleep.

“Yeah?” He asks but he doesn’t need to, because right as the word leaves his mouth he feels the sensation of something soaking through the leg of his pants.

Still, Sara takes a second to answer him, and he doesn’t know why he holds his breath in anticipation but he does.

“My water broke.”

Yup, the time for ignoring reality is over.

“Ok,” he says as they both shift to sit up and it’s like a switch has been flipped.

They’re going to have to do this, here and now, so with only a trace amount of fear on her face Sara gets up and moves for their wash bucket to clean herself up. Len’s been pretty sure for weeks now that he’s been more worried about this than his girlfriend, wife if anyone around here asks, and this only proves his point.

“I’ll get your friend down the hall,” he says, trying to be helpful, and she actually flashes a smile at him.

“Sounds like a plan,” she almost laughs, because that’s been the emergency plan for weeks now. “Let’s have a baby.”


	18. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst asked for Captain Canary "I love you" prompt .13: In a letter

After the zombie incident the team hoped that they had seen the last of The Civil War, but alas the latest anachronism had them returning. Thankfully there were no zombies involved this time around, only some misplaced pirates who decided to hang out along the east coast and “contribute” to the war.

The pirates staying in the time period poses no actual harm, according to Nate’s projected scenario, but they need to get the hell away from North America for at least another two years if the timeline is going to have any hope of staying in tact.

“Why don’t we just make up a treasure map and send them over to Europe?” Ray suggests at the team meeting.

“Yeah, I mean it’ll probably take them a few months to sail all the way over there, by the time they figure out it was all a hoax and come back the two years will be up.” Nate adds on and Amaya nods in agreement.

“If they come back,” she amends his words, “If I sailed halfway around the world I wouldn’t exactly be eager to turn back around.”

“Some pirates hold grudges,” Mick points out and Sara gives him a look as if to ask how it is he’s so sure of this, and he returns it with a look that tells her not to ask.

“Regardless,” She says, steering the conversation back to the problem at hand. “The country will be back on track by that time, if they come back they can be handled.” Some days she really can’t believe the calls that she makes. “Nate, Ray, Amaya, work on a treasure map for somewhere far away.” She orders, adding to a long list of sentences she never thought she would say in her life. “Everyone else follow me, we’re on lookout for pirates.”

* * *

 

It’s a good thing they took lookout.

The pirates raided the camp of their old friend General Grant that night and it’s quickly turned to into a bloodbath. There are people everywhere, be they Union Soldiers, Legends, or pirates, they are all spread out over the camp and doing everything that they canto annihilate one another. Sure, the Legends and the Union Army have numbers, but the pirates are smarter than they had originally thought.

“Sar-!” An interrupted shout of her name nearly freezes Sara in the middle of the battle, having her whirl around to scan the faces for a face that she hasn’t seen, a voice she hasn’t heard since…

No.

He isn’t there.

He’s nowhere.

She’s hearing things, her nightmares have leaked into the daylight. That voice wasn’t real. There is nothing-

“Sara!” It’s Zari this time, calling from behind her, and the blonde turns just in time to see her friend send a huge gust of wind at a pirate who was about to stab his sword through her back, but is instead finding himself flung against a nearby tree.

She needs to get her head in the game.

She takes down two more pirates, so she hopes that makes up for her distraction with the other one even though she knows it doesn’t. She keeps her eyes open for Ray, as he’s supposed to be flying up to the pirate captain, but he’s also shrunken down so the chances she’ll be able to spot him are slim. She also keeps her eyes open for the owner of the voice she could’ve sworn she heard, because it sounded so real, yet he’s nowhere to be found.

Eventually the pirate captain calls off his men, telling them there is a bigger score to be found elsewhere.

* * *

 

The clean up from the battle is a pain to say the least, and there are more than a few wounded, but less dead so that’s a good sign.

“Well Captain Lance,” General Grant drawls out when she enters his tent to tell him that her and her team are leaving. “It’s been a pleasure working with you again, though I hope you’ll understand if I say I hope it’s the last time. Considering when you and your team shows up-”

“It’s to deal with a problem that has no business being here.” She finishes for him, “No worries general.”

With a smirk he reaches out to shake her hand, but before she can accept a man pokes his head through the entrance of the tent.

“General Grant? Captain Lance?”

“Come in corporal,” Grant says with a beckoning of his hand, so with a solute the younger man enters almost nervously, a paper clutched in his other hand, and approaches Sara.

“A message for you Captain.” He announces, presenting her with the folded paper.

She can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the offering, and clearly the corporal sees her confusion even as she takes it. “Some of us went to make sure that the pirates were in fact leaving, their Captain brought us aboard to show us they were preparing to sail-”

“You’re lucky they didn’t kill you,” Grant mutters and the corporal nods in agreement, clearly he hadn’t been too trusting of the pirate either.

“One of the men was standing near the grate of their brig, he found this lying by his boot.” He continued explaining, not that it really explained much, but Sara unrolled the letter regardless and read the message that was very sloppily inscribed on it in, of all things, ballpoint pen.

_“Tried to get to you but they stopped me. I’m ok for now but they’re thinking about killing me, they think I’m a traitor. It’s a long story, explain once you get me. I love you._

_-Len”_


	19. Out of Time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both stillthewordgirl and Cait_frost_11 asked for a sequel to "Out of Time" so here we go with the birth of the baby!!!!!

Closing their door loudly behind him Leonard marches his way down the hall to the dwelling of Alice, the teenager he and Sara have decided they trust enough to deliver their baby.

The idea sounds completely insane when he thinks about it, but being stranded in colonial times they don’t really have much of a choice in the matter.

“Allie!” He shouts, probably a little louder than he should, but considering Sara is alone back in their room and in labor he doesn’t see much of a problem with it. “Allie!”

The door swings open so fast that he nearly punches the young girl in the face. She’s dressed for bed, in a nightshift and a green shawl draped around her shoulders with her dark hair pulled back in a braid. He’d feel guilty for waking her if it weren’t for the total lack for dreariness in her eyes letting him know that she hadn’t yet been sleeping.

“Mr. Snart?” She regards him, being as polite as she can but she is clearly annoyed by his banging on her door. That’s what Sara likes about her so much, and he agrees, for her time she’s a bit of a spitfire.

“Sara’s water’s broken,” he manages to get out, somehow remembering to use the common language setup of this time.

All the annoyance vanishes from Allie’s within and instant.

“I’ll be in in a moment with blankets and towels, go start a fire to boil water, I’ll let Mrs. Hayes know.” She orders him and he nods in obedience, turning for the house’s living area to start up the fire while she races off up the stairs to inform the sweet old woman who runs this boarding house that she’s about to have one more resident.

Once he gets the water on he darts back to his and Sara’s room to find that Allie is already in there making up the bed with new blankets, old ones that he assumes her mother used as a midwife. Sara is helping her, because of course she is, and he spends the next hour moving back and forth between the bedroom and boiling water at the fireplace.

Personally he thinks a hour is a little long to leave water boiling, but it is a big pot and Allie was insistent that it’s best to get it hot because it’ll have cooled down to warm by the time she needs it, and apparently babies don’t take well to cold water in their first seconds of life.

Whatever, he has bigger things to worry about than the temperature of the water.

It’s been roughly three hours now and Sara’s labor is progressing slowly, which kills him because there isn’t anything they can do for the pain and at this rate it isn’t going to be over quickly. Hell, she’s not even at the worst of it yet.

“You’re doing well,” Allie says encouragingly, “You still have some time, I’m going to let Mrs. Hayes know that. We all know she’s pacing around that front room.” She teases with a wink and Sara chuckles as she gets up and leaves.

“She hasn’t kicked you out,” The blonde teases once her friend is gone, it’s only just starting to become ok for a husband to be in the room during childbirth in this time and not many people are on board with the idea just yet.

Still, Len has settled himself behind Sara so that she can lean back against him rather than the uncomfortable wood of the bedframe. So with a smirk he drops a kiss to her head.

“She doesn’t care,” he insists, not that he would change his mind about the subject if Allie did care, but it’s true that she doesn’t.

Just then Sara’s grip on his fingers began to tighten and she emitted a grunt of discomfort. He hates seeing her in pain like this, especially hates that he can’t do anything to make it better, so he just moves his thumb soothingly across her knuckles and waits for the contraction to pass.

It does, quickly, too quickly for her to be anywhere near the end of this.

“Getting worse?” He asks after a minute and she nods.

“Stronger,” she explains, her voice breathless as she untangles her hands from his and rubs them over her stomach as though she’s attempting to either relieve some of the pain or push the baby along from the outside.

He isn’t sure that second theory is possible, or safe, but he isn’t about to ask.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asks instead.

She thinks on it for a moment, like she’s trying to find the most sarcastic way to tell him there is absolutely nothing he can do to ease all of this pain that he’s responsible for putting her in in the first place.

But, she surprises him. “Rub my back?” She requests, leaning forward a little as so to give him room to work. He places his hands on either side of her spine around the center of her back and begins to dig his thumbs into her flesh, moving them in gentle circles.

She hums appreciatively as soon as he starts, making him smirk. “A little lower,” she tells him and he follows, moving lower. “Lower,” she repeats and he does, settling his thumbs just above her hipbones and earning another hum. “Harder,” his smirk splits into a full out grin at that, especially when she moans after he’s followed her orders.

They continue on like that for most of the night, Sara battling through her increasing contractions and Leonard helping her through them to the best of his ability, Allie coming and going from the room. Sunrise isn’t far off now, and Sara’s getting closer. She’s been pushing for what Leonard would guess has been the past hour, but he’s really lost all since of time.

Still, he knows it’s been awhile when Sara finishes out her latest contraction with a whine and lolls her head back against his shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispers to her, pressing a desperate kiss just behind her ear. “You’re doing great. You are doing so great.”

Her breathing starts to get heavier, preparing for the next bout of pushing. “If we ever get back, I am going to have a serious chat with Gideon about that birth control she gave me.” With that she forces herself forward and bears down on her contraction, a cry escaping through her mouth.

Once it’s passed she falls back against him once again, Allie placing a gentle hand up on her knee.

“You’re almost there Sara,” she promises in a voice that is every bit as encouraging as it sympathetic. “I saw a brief glimpse of the baby’s head with that one, it won’t be long now.”

Len feels his eyes go just the slightest bit wide when he hears those words. To hear that their baby is close enough to _see,_ it makes it all the more real just how soon it’s going to be here.

Sara must be thinking something along the same lines, because there is a renewed determination evident in her eyes when she straightens up to push again. Another agonizing fifteen minutes or so passes by before Leonard hears what just may be the single most terrifying scream of bloody murder ever to escape Sara’s lips, drowning out the sound of Allie announcing that the baby officially crowning.

“You’re almost there Sara, just a few more pushes and this will all be over.” The girl attempts to comfort her but Len isn’t sure Sara can even hear her through her whimpers.

“Hey,” he murmurs into his ear, tightening the grip of his aching fingers around hers and fully aware there is a 50% chance she’s going to snap both his wrists for having the audacity to open his mouth at this point. “It’s almost over. Hang in there for a few more minutes and all this pain will be over, and we can hold the baby.” She groans miserably at his words so he presses a kiss to the side of her head. “You’ve got this Sara.” He promises, kissing her again just as her grip on his hands returns to that of a vice and she leans over to bear down hard on her contraction. Glancing over her shoulder Len sees some sort of fire flash through her eyes. That’s when he knows that she’s done with all this and is putting an end to it; their baby is coming out _now_.

Vaguely he registers Allie saying something, but he can’t hear it over the strained sound coming from the deepest depths of Sara’s throat or the sharp feeling of her short nails digging into the skin of his knuckles. But he does notice that the teenager has her hands in position for only the second time since any of this began, and suddenly they aren’t empty but filled with something small, slimy, and pruney looking.

He does realize what the little thing is, but at the same time he doesn’t, not until a shrill cry erupts from it’s mouth and Sara sags back against him for the last time as Allie makes quick work of the cord and hands the screaming baby over to her.

Sara smiles brightly, proudly, as she takes the baby in her trembling arms. Leonard’s hands move on instinct to her shoulders, both to steady her arms and to ground himself in reality.

Their baby is here.

They have a perfectly healthy little girl crying loudly in Sara’s arms as she tries to make sense of the new world she had suddenly found herself in.

“It’s ok baby, it’s ok.” Sara coos breathlessly as she brings a finger to stroke their daughter’s soft little cheek, continuing to shush her even as Allie approaches to take her so she can clean her up.

Leonard follows the teenager with his eyes as she takes his daughter across the room and begins wiping her off with the warm water and a rag, and then he leans over to press a kiss to Sara’s lips.

“Thank you,” he says quietly before kissing her again. “You did amazing.”

She gives him a response that is some cross between a giggle and a hum, her bright smile radiating on her face.

“You didn’t do so bad yourself,” she teases him, getting her heavy breathing under control. “I’m pretty sure I broke two of your fingers.”

He laughs at that, leaning in to kiss her one more time before pulling back with a smirk. “Wouldn’t know, I can’t feel any of them.”

It’s in that moment that Allie returns with the baby all wrapped up in a blanket and only a smidge calmer than she was, but it’s easy for her to settle down once she’s been handed back to Sara.

“I’ll leave you three alone now, Lord knows Mrs. Hayes is probably standing right outside the door waiting for the news. Is there a name for the little one?”

“Aurora,” Sara says quickly, they had narrowed down names for both a boy and a girl just a few weeks after their landing and made a decision. “Aurora Dinah Snart.”


	20. When The Storm Blows Through (Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for Captain Canary "I love you" prompts 19. "With no space left between us" and 20. "As we huddle together, the storm raging outside" and at some point it became this smutty scene!

Time storms, they’ve learned, aren’t very common. Sure, The Waverider hits a little turbulence here and there almost every time they dock in the temporal zone. But encountering a full out storm is rare.

Not to say that it never happens, and when it does, it’s bad.

They’ve “battened down the hatches” as Ray and Nate put it, but the ship is still at the mercy of the time stream and Sara isn’t sure how much more of it she can take.

Another time wave rolls somewhere nearby, echoing throughout the walls on the ship and forcing her to hold on to the nearest one, just in case.

_“Did you hear that?” She asked, a nagging feeling in her gut and eyes set on the window just over her shoulder. “One… two… three..” and a small flash of lightening before she could say four. “It’s getting closer.”_

This storm is getting closer too, or maybe they’re getting closer to _it_. Even since they’ve stopped moving they’re still being shaken around by the waves of the time stream.

Another, louder, thundering wave of unstable time passing too close to the Waverider flickers the lights and has Sara gripping even tighter to the edge of the wall.

_She felt her breath catch in her throat as the ship creaked and the lights in the room flickered in and out, that pit in her stomach growing deeper with the sensation that something was very wrong._

_“Ok, that one was really close.”_

_“We’re gonna be fine.” Ollie assured her, only one thing on his mind as usual. But she was young, and stupid, and lying half naked on a soft bed with her perfect older sister’s equally older boyfriend looming over her with a hungry look on his face. He was right, they would be fine._

_Then it all went to hell._

“Sara!” She snaps out of her memory and finds herself looking into the eyes of Leonard Snart.

Without thinking she takes her hands off the wall and grabs onto him, gripping onto his sleeves while he places his hands firmly on her hips to steady her. She hadn’t even realized how uneven her breath had become until now.

“Shh…” Len whispers into her ear as he pulls her close, knowing so well by now what is that she’s seeing in her minds eye.

She allows herself to be pulled to him and held, he doesn’t think any less of her for being afraid.

She can admit that she’s afraid, but now that he’s here a little bit of that fear is creeping away. There is a storm, and she is on a ship, but she can truly believe this time that nothing bad is going to happen.

“The ship is locked down,” he tells her, his voice still a soothing whisper. “Now what?”

“Our room,” she murmurs into his chest and he leans back just enough to look at her, worry evident on his face.

“You sure?” He asks, because he knows about the bed on The Gambit, how it, as well as the entire ship, flipped up in a complete ninety degrees and then it was less than five seconds later that she was plunged into the freezing depths of the North China Sea.

But she nods, “I’m sure.” She promises before leaning up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

He smirks, because he can’t not when she looks at him like that. Still, he can see it in her eyes that she isn’t quite ok just yet. She’s still putting on the tough Captain act, if only because there’s a chance another member of the team could walk by. So he leads her to their room, but her whole body doesn’t visibly shudder when another loud roll of “thunder” hits just as they enter like he had been expecting, so that’s a good thing.

Not to say that he can’t still feel the hesitance radiating from her.

“Hey,” he says, tightening the grip that he has on her hand just a little. “It’s ok.”

She nods, mutely, and so he presses a gentle kiss to her head before releasing her hand so that he can head over to their drawers and grab one of his sweaters out of the top one.

He selects a dark navy blue one, fuzzy enough to not be irritating and certainly thick enough to keep a person warm. When he turns around he sees that Sara is standing in front of the bed, looking at it as if she’s contemplating her entire existence. He lets his footsteps fall heavily against the metallic floor, not that she wouldn’t sense him at his quietest even in this odd state between panic and calm. She turns around once he reaches her and just stares at the offered sweater, almost like she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do with it.

Eventually, after quite a few seconds, she does take it from his hand but only to toss it onto the bed and wrap her arms up around his neck.

He quirks an eyebrow at her and feels her arms lean just a little bit heavier against him when another wave of time disturbance rolls through.

“Sara,” he says to her, holding her gaze. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” she promises, “Let me?”  
There’s a heat in her voice that makes the hairs on his neck stand up, a matching one in her eyes. He doesn’t want to tell her no, and he understands why she wants to do this here and now, he just hopes she’s as ready as she thinks she is.

He decides that he’ll trust her judgment and only say something if it becomes evident she isn’t comfortable.

So he nods and with a rather pleased looking grin she stands up onto her toes and presses a kiss to his lips, which he deepens and before they know it they’ve fallen onto the bed, Sara on her back and Len on top of her.

He pulls back just enough to look at her, planning to ask if she’s ok, but the dirty smile on her face tells him what he needs to know and he presses his mouth back on to hers.

“If you change your mind,” he whispers while pulling his lips just barely an inch away from hers, “Just tell me.”

“Mhmm,” she hums, humoring him before she pulls him back to her, her thumb massaging the back of his neck.

“I will, thank you.” Her voice is firm tired of him prolonging this, and so with a smile he kisses her again.

It doesn’t take long for his tongue to find hers, nor does it take long for him to lose himself in the sensation of not only her sweet lips against his but also that of her body beginning to move back and forth underneath him.

She lets out a stifled moan, audible when he suddenly breaks their kiss and shifts his attention to the pulse point on her neck.

Another time wave rolls though just at that moment, rattling the ship, and they both go still. Slowly he raises his head to look at Sara, and her hand comes up to his face with a look of determination in her eyes.

“Sara-”

“I don’t want to stop.”

He nods, knowing that he won’t be able to talk her out of this, and so when she brings herself up to kiss him desperately he gives into it, working them into a more seated position so that his hands can settle on her hips. The kiss doesn’t end until the need for oxygen becomes absolute, and even then he only allows himself to inhale for a second before he returns his attention to her jawline.

“Leonard,” she practically gasps his name and it has him smiling against her skin, sneaking his hand under her shirt and pressing firmly against her stomach in the way that makes her buck her hips up ever so lightly. “Clothes,” she demands impatiently, her voice still a desperate whisper. “Now.”

Well, he’s never been one to deny things they both want.

They break contact just long enough to shed their respective clothing, and for Len to grab a condom and slip it on. He barely makes it back onto the bed before Sara is climbing over him and straddling his lap, running her talented fingers over his shoulders as to send a shiver down his spine.

“If I had known this was what you needed to get over your fear of storms, I would’ve asked Mick to drive us into one a long time ago.” She chuckles at that and moves in closer, her bare chest pressing firmly against his and only encouraging his growing arousal.

“Not sure that would’ve gone over well,” she teases, no real warning behind her words. She leans in and kisses him lightly, pulling away slowly and only enough so that she’s nothing more than a mere centimeter away from his face, no space at all between them, and the sounds of the time storm fading into the distance as she looks into his eyes.

“I love you.”

“And I love you,” he returns, content to just sit there looking at her. But she has an agenda here, something she started a long time ago that she evidentially feels the need to finish.

So he starts moving his hands slowly along the skin of her hips and then eventually one up her back while the other slinks across her toned stomach. He holds his eyes steady with hers as that hand dips lower, fingertips just barely brushing against the very tips of her folds and she shutters when he dares to move those fingers even further, running them along the edge of her clit. He smirks when he realizes just how ready for him she is before he even reaches her opening, and he debates drawing this out just to torture her, but another distant booming sound from outside the ship reminds him that she wants to do this before the storm is passed.

Still, that doesn’t mean he can’t torture her just a little bit.

He leans forward and kisses her, suddenly just as hungry for her as she is for him. She meets his tongue eagerly, hands gently cradling his face as though to bring her in even closer. He skims a finger around the very edge of her opening, gently pressing inside about halfway.

Sara moans against his mouth in annoyance.

“That’s not what I want,” she complains between kisses and he smirks across her lips.

“Patience Canary,” he chides her, adding another finger so suddenly that her breath hitches is surprise, and he smirks again. “You’ll get what you want in due time.”

She doesn’t say anything to that, but he would be a fool if he really thought she would leave it alone. She’s planning her own torture inside that pretty little head of hers, trying to decide on the best way to make him beg for her.

The feather light grasp of her palm that he suddenly feels around his erection, her fingers tightening just enough, lets him know that she’s made her choice.

“Not sure that’s a good idea,” he says, breaking away from her lips only to return for more. “I’m going to need that for you.”

She chuckles against him and starts moving her hand in response to his statement, working him in the exact way she _knows_ drives him crazy.

So that’s how she wants to play this.

He doesn’t bother concealing the small moan that escapes his control when she skims the tip of her thumb across the very top of him, just shifts the attention of his lips from hers to where he had been before on her jawline and guides her to lay down. He hovers there for a few seconds and then moves his kisses in a long trail down her neck to her chest, tongue lingering extra long around her nipples. He hears her grunt and it gives him an evil idea, which he can’t pass up of course. Skimming his tongue over her hardened nipple for a second time he twists the two fingers he has inside of her, hard, and her hips practically fly up.

“Ready to give up?” He asks playfully, and when she squeezes the hand she has around him just a little bit tighter he’s sure he’s going to have to think of some other way to beat her.

“One condition,” she pants, to his surprise, and with a smile brings herself back to a sitting position.

She doesn’t say anything, but she does release the grip she has on him and takes ahold of his wrist and slowly guides his fingers out of her. She eyes them for a moment, considering her options here, and then shakes her head before placing her hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him down.

He isn’t entirely sure what she’s doing, not until it’s already done and she’s climbed on top of his lap and taken him inside of her for herself.

He wants to make a comment about selfishness and he had a plan, but it all gets lost somewhere in their chorus of pleasure as she sinks down onto him.

Doesn’t mean he’s distracted enough to waste time.

He starts setting the pace as soon as she’s balanced, moving his hips up into her and fast enough that she needs to hold onto his shoulders. She starts moving her own hips almost as quickly and they soon fall into a steady rhythm, driving them each close to the edge, but it isn’t enough. Gripping his hands tighter on Sara’s back Len brings himself to sit up without halting his movements, slipping a hand between the two of them to grip Sara’s clit between his fingers.

“Len,” she breathes when he does this, letting him know that she’s close. He can feel her getting tighter around him, the friction of it building up his own release until it’s near unbearable and he knows that he’s about to give in.

But she still needs a little more.

In a move that drives him nearly as crazy at it does her he brings himself nearly halfway out of her, to which she grips tighter to his shoulder.

“No,” she half tells him, half begs him, thinking he’s about to leave her hanging.

He’s not the cruel. Not to himself, and never to her.

“Trust me Birdie, it’s not what you think.”

Before she can ask what it _is_ that he’s doing, if not disappointing them both, he slams back into her as far as he can go while also giving her clit a hard pinch with a little twist, and she comes undone.

Her question of his actions turns into a cry of her release that has her all but smashing her mouth against his to muffle. He follows her over the edge with one hand firm on her hip, digging into her flesh as she rides out her orgasm.

At some point they both collapse onto the mattress, Sara sprawled out on top of her boyfriend as both their breathing evens out and he massages her tender clit in gentle, lazy circles with his thumb. Eventually he reclaims his hand and she climbs off of him, but keeps her head pillowed on his chest as she lies there next to him.

The sounds of the time storm have faded down to few and far between; they’ve made it past the worst of it. Of course, as Leonard presses a gentle kiss to her hair and Sara snuggles into him even more, she knows that not even that storm on The Gambit could hurt her.

After all, if that boat never sank, she wouldn’t be here.


	21. SOS (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaratskitz, Cait_frost_11, SylvanHeather, LarielRomeniel, and stillthewordgirl all asked for a sequel to SOS, so I hope I didn't let you guys down!

The story of how Leonard Snart found himself a member of a pirate crew is one he isn’t entirely sure he understands himself. One minute he was holding down the failsafe at The Oculus, about to die, and the next thing he knew he was treading water in the open ocean. With nothing to hold on to and no land in sight he had been sure that his life had only been prolonged for a few extra hours, maybe a day at most. Then a ship had shown up, a wooden ship of all things, and a crew of pirates pulled him onboard.

When faced with the decision of joining these pirates or being tossed back into the sea it was obvious that he didn’t really have much of a choice. But he figured that maybe staying on board could grant him an opportunity to get back home. If he could cause enough of a disturbance Gideon might pick up the anomalies in the timeline.

He had no idea the pirates were an anomaly all on their own until it was too late.

They were fighting… something. People, Leonard knew that much. They docked in a place where canons are constantly echoing and The Captain, Fear, as he likes to be known, thought they could have some fun here. Ordinarily Len loathes chaos for the sake of chaos, but he was willing to make an exception in this case in hopes of signaling the rest of his team to his whereabouts.

Then he discovered that the people they’re fighting _are_ the rest of his team.

He started to grow suspicious when the crew’s scouting party returned last night saying one side of the war being fought here had allied themselves with some very strange looking people in odd clothing. Then they said something about a metal man and he prayed he wasn’t just getting his hopes up when thinking that couldn’t be anyone but Raymond and his ridiculous suit.

That’s was all still on his mind going into battle today, and five minutes ago he saw an unnatural stream of fire.

It is them.

Mick is taking out both confederate soldiers as well as pirates every chance that he gets, though his old friend hasn’t noticed him yet. Leonard mentally curses as the soldier’s uniforms finally clue him in on what war they’re fighting in, as well as the fact that his new pirate friends aren’t supposed to be here, unless he is seriously mis-rembering history class. That’s when he realizes that it must be the pirates who drew the team here. As he sneaks through the trees on the edge of the battlefield he sees some other strange things, including a woman creating mini-tornado’s from her hands and a literal man made of steel. He makes a note to ask about those two later. Another sight he sees is one that is most certainly made for sore eyes. He sees Sara.

She’s taking out men left and right, he would expect nothing less, and he just can’t stop himself; he needs her to know that he’s here.

“Sar-” a hand covering his mouth and a sword pressed to his throat stops him before he can even finish her short name.

 

* * *

 

They drag him back to the ship and, after declaring him a traitor, throw him in the brig. He spends a good few hours kicking himself for being so careless out there when he saw Sara, and is well into the phase of sulking now, when he hears The Captain bragging on the deck above.

That only happens when there are visitors on the ship.

Moving into the farthest corner of the brig and looking up through the grate on the ceiling he can see a pair of boots at the edge, boots belonging to a soldier.

Maybe he can still reach the team.

Looking around the floor of the brig there isn’t much to work with, mostly fish bones and dried blood. But there are a few scraps of paper, torn pieces of old maps mostly, that have been kicked through the grate over the years and thank god he’d had a pen in his jacket pocket on the day of the Oculus. Grabbing the biggest scrap he can find he begins to write, and by the time he realizes he’s writing to Sara specifically it’s too late to stop.

_“Tried to get to you but they stopped me. I’m ok for now but they’re thinking about killing me, they think I’m a traitor.”_

“Now get off my ship!” He looks up in panic when he hears The Captain’s order; he needs to rush the rest of this letter before his window is gone.

_“It’s a long story, explain once you get me.”_ He stops, his hand hovering over the paper with the words he was just about to write down screaming in his head. It’s not like him to say things like this, this soon, but screw it. He may never get the chance again. _“I love you. – Len.”_

Quickly he folds the paper in half and scribbles _“Sara Lance”_ on the front before stretching up onto his toes and just barely managing to get the paper through the grate.

He sighs in relief when he spots the soldier pick it up.

 

* * *

 

Night comes, a moldy piece of bread is dropped through the grate, and he doesn’t eat it. He hears them talking, the pirates, about how they’re going to make him walk the plank as soon as there is no sign of land anywhere in sight. That probably means his execution will take place first thing in the morning, so if by some miracle the team got his message they had better hurry up with the rescue.

The idea of rescue is almost too much for him to think about. The fact that it could be real, that the team might actually be coming to get him, it makes him feel this odd sort of happiness he doesn’t think he’s felt in a long, long time, if ever. It’s like there’s this anxiety gnawing at him from the inside out. Everything he left behind, everything he’ll never admit that he’s missed, it’s all so close.

But, it’s not guaranteed, he has to remember that.

A few more hours that feel like centuries tick by and he’s nearly nodded off to sleep when a shout from the deck above grabs his attention. Before he can blink there is a large figure looming over the grate and working on the lock, getting it open in a record time that could only belong to a person he taught himself.

“We gotta move!” The shadow barks, outstretching a hand to give him a lift up, and never in his life has Leonard been so happy to see Mick.

“No arguments here,” he assures his old friend, grabbing tightly to the other man’s arm and helping as much as he can when Mick hefts him up onto the deck.

As soon as they’re standing straight Mick puts his arms around him in a quick, brotherly hug. Len, while normally not much of a hugger, makes an exception and returns the embrace.

“Not to break up your moment, but we need to leave before their back up arrives.” A familiar voice that Leonard has had stuck in his head for far too long says and he sees Sara coming up behind them, gesturing to three unconscious pirates lying in a heap, while she moves towards the jump ship.

Breathing a sigh of relief he follows Mick as the other man runs off in her direction, although instead of following his friend’s path into the ship Len presses Sara against the outside of it’s metallic wall before she can climb in and he kisses her soundly. The fact that she kisses him back, her hands gripping to his shoulders and her tongue demanding access to his mouth, almost makes him forget that they could all be attacked by furious and betrayed pirates at any moment.

That is, until Mick gives the jump ship’s horn a loud honk.

“Move Lovebirds!” He demands, the two of them laughing as they clamor into the ship, not oblivious to the sounds of curses being shouted in the background as they slam the door and Mick hurries with flying the three of them away.


	22. Waking up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for captain canary "I love you" prompt "On a post-it note" fluff!!

Sara does not enjoy being benched.

She knows that it’s necessary, especially with the further along she gets into her pregnancy, even if she is still perfectly capable of defending both herself and her unborn child, no one wants to take the chance of something happening out there. She still tags along on a few missions, recons that don’t look like they’ll have any chance in hell of going dangerously south, but she still spends more time than she would like confined to the ship; especially now that she’s in her second trimester and it’s getting hard to hide her pregnancy.

She still tries on a regular basis to get off the ship when she can, because she is finally surviving through days without feeling a constant urge to vomit. She’s also having an easier time staying awake, whereas a few weeks ago she was practically falling asleep at the dinner table.

Actually, her messed up sleep schedule is probably what has her the most annoyed throughout all this.

Sara has always taken pride in her ability to stay awake for days on end with little fatigue, as well as her ability to hear something so quiet as Axel scurrying down the hall outside her closed door in even the depths of sleep. She likes being alert, and while she was able to accept that skill might be lessened during the early weeks of her pregnancy she had assumed she would get it back by the halfway point.

That doesn’t appear to be the case.

Sure, she’s been having a much easier time staying awake within the past few weeks, almost completely back to her own sense of normal. But, as she opens her eyes and groans upon realizing that Leonard is no longer lying next to her like he was when they fell asleep last night, she’s starting to wonder if it’s possible the baby has made her a heavier sleeper permanently.

Sitting up she stretches out her arms and catches glimpse of a pastel green square stuck to the small light on the bedside table. Snatching it between her fingers she reads the message scribbled on it in black marker.

_“Loose ends from yesterday needed tying up, back soon. I love you, -Len.”_

As though summoned the door opens just as her eyes finish skimming the post-it and Leonard walks into the room, shucking off his jacket and laying it over the back of the chair at their desk.

“Hey,”

“Hey,” she returns the greeting, putting the note back on the nightstand. “Finish with the loose ends?”

“Yeah,” he answers and she almost wants to curse herself when she sees the expression in his eyes, he can see right through her.

He’s about to take his boots off, but stops before he can even undo the first set of laces and instead makes his way over to the bed. She looks away, but he’s not going to let her avoid whatever is going on in her head that easily, and he gently sets his hands on her shoulders and presses a kiss to her hair.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, thumb moving in comforting circles on her shoulder as she looks up at him with what he would almost call a pout.

“I didn’t hear you get up,” she practically whispers the response, so quiet that he almost doesn’t hear her. But he does, and it nearly takes all his control to keep from laughing.

“Well,” he drawls, moving to sit beside her on the bed. He settles back against the wall and she tucks herself into his side, his arm across her shoulders. “That might not be completely true.” She eyes him skeptically at that, trying to decide if his next words are going to bring hope or annoyance. “I got up, slowly so I wouldn’t wake you, and you rolled over. You were going to wake up, so I ran my fingers through your hair and told you to go back to sleep.”

She thinks on that for a moment, like she’s trying to decide if she believes him or not. He’s told her before that running his fingers through her hair is how he gets her to stop from waking up.

“Should’ve let me get up,” she finally decides on.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” He says as her head lolls onto his shoulder. “If it helps, I’ve only been gone about an hour, and it’s still early.”

She sighs, not really comforted by that. “Well, if I did start waking up-”

“You did,” he assures her,

“Maybe there’s hope for me yet.”

He smirks at that, pulling her even closer to him than she already is and rubbing his hand up and down her arm and presses one more kiss to her forehead.

“You’ll be fine.”


	23. Two Places at Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Captain Canary "Thanks for helping me back there" with Leo on the team!

Fighting Genghis Khan’s Hun army in order to recover a missile launcher, just another day for the Legends.

Sara’s been separated from the rest of the team for awhile now, pursuing one of the soldiers they suspect might have the missile launcher. She had Nate with her at one point, but he got a little tangled up in some traps and insisted she continue on without him. Thankfully she managed to get ahold of a hoarse; otherwise she would never have been able to keep up with this soldier.

Which he seems to have noticed.

The soldier is turning around on his hoarse and nocking an arrow. He fires but she steers her hoarse out of the way quickly enough to avoid either of them being hit.

“Sara,” Amaya’s voice cackles to life over the comm link in her ear. “We have the missile, we’re in the clearing.”

“Copy that,” she returns, pulling her borrowed hoarse to a stop. “Meet everyone there.”

 

* * *

 

She’s the last to arrive, which makes sense considering she was the farthest away, though she is pleasantly surprised to see Nate getting there just before her, she had been afraid they might need to rescue him. He walks up behind Leo, clapping the other man on the shoulder.

“Thanks for helping me back there.”

She isn’t sure if Nate catches it, given that he’s already set his eyes on the recovered missile launcher, but Leo raises an eyebrow at him.

“What are you talking about?” He asks and Nate looks back to him, perplexed.

“The net,” the historian supplies, but Leo still seems lost. “Like ten minutes ago.” Still no recognition from Leo. “Remember? You pulled a knife from your jacket and…” Nate trails off with that, eyeing their newest teammate up and down, specifically his parka.

“When did you change jackets?” He asks, confused, and Leo shakes his head.

“I didn’t,” he replies.

“You had to,” Nate insists, “ You were wearing a leather one when you cut me down.” Leo shakes his head again. “Remember? I asked you where Amaya was and you looked at me like I was crazy, then she got on the comms and said she was in the clearing with the missile, so I started to go and you asked me where Sara went? And I told you she had ridden ahead after that other Hun, then you turned around and went… in her direction, which was opposite the clearing, how did you beat me here?”

Leo is silent at first, they all are, most of them looking at Nate like he’s lost his mind. But Sara isn’t looking at him, she’s looking at Mick, and Ray, the three of them all that remains of the original Legends, and each of them thinking the same impossible thought.

“Because,” Leo finally says, “I was already here.”

“Leo’s been with me since we split up,” Amaya seconds, stepping forward and looking at her ex as though he might have gone off the deep end.

“But,” Nate stutters, finally appearing to notice that he is the one talking crazy here.  
“You don’t think?” Mick leans over and whispers to Sara, and she shakes her head, because she can’t afford that kind of hope for herself.

But, apparently, Ray is also near enough to have heard the question.

“If it is, and he went after you, then you must have ridden right past him.” He says, “He would’ve heard your hoarse and turned around, meaning he’d be-” Ray is cut off right there, as are Amaya and Nate with whatever they’re arguing, by a rustling in the trees as a man bearing an incredible resemblance to Leo, aside from being covered in dirt and wearing a leather jacket, emerges.

He just stands there for a minute, catching his breath, and the team just stares unblinkingly at him.

“Alright, I’m gonna be the first to say it.” Zari finally breaks the silence, “Why is Leo’s clone staring at us?”

“It’s,” Sara’s voice is almost a whisper, so quiet she isn’t even sure Zari can hear, yet she can’t bring herself to be any louder. “It’s not a clone.”

She takes a tentative step forward, eyes locked onto those of Leo’s “clone”. They hold recognition, and confusion, and relief.

It’s him, but even as she takes another step towards him Sara can’t really believe it, so she has to ask. “Leonard?”

 

* * *

 

It’s him, Gideon is able to confirm as much, and so while Ray tries to explain to Zari who Leonard Snart is and why they’ve brought him onto the ship Sara heads for the med bay, a smile creeping onto her face when she sees not Leo, but Leonard, sitting on the edge of the chair and detaching wires from his arm.

“Hey,” she says and he looks up, a smile of his own crossing his face.

“Hey,” he returns, “Guess I’ve missed a lot, Captain.” She chuckles at the way he says that, almost giddy at the sight of his smirk. “I’ve also had a chat with Leo,” he informs her, shaking his head despite himself. “He’s not exactly what I would’ve expected my doppelganger to be like.”

“Yeah,” Sara agrees as she saunters closer to his chair, laughing. “Having him around took some getting used to.”

They’re quiet for a minute, both aware that a lot has changed in the time he’s been gone, that it’s foolish to believe they could just pick up where they left off.

And yet, Leonard finds himself reaching his hand into Sara’s and she curls their fingers together, beaming down at him.

They have a lot to figure out, and a lot that they’re still going to have to face, but they’ll do it together.


	24. You Look Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Sara's reaction to Snart's cowboy outfit, so we have this short little drabble!

Snart looks like hell.

Of course, Sara’s been thinking that ever since he walked into the galley this morning sporting two blackening eyes and quite a few other bruises on his face, all souvenirs of his “talk” with Mick yesterday. Whatever went on in the brig yesterday seems to have worked, Mick’s back on their side, though clearly it had a price for Snart to pay.

So, once again, he looks like hell and has all morning. But with that black cowboy hat casting a shadow over his face and the equally dark coat, not to mention the deep blue clothes and ascot, he almost looks like a zombie.

But she’ll never say that to him. So as the two of them head to the Waverider’s ramp so that they can go out and explore the Wild West she gives her new gun a little twirl.

“Just curious,” she starts, “What are the chances we behave?”

He smirks at her question, “Here?” He asks, incredulous. “Slim to none.”


	25. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SylvanHeather requested Captain Canary angst/fluff list part 4 prompts .44: "I need to tell you something" and .69: "I didn't drive all this way to say 'hey'." Also I may have cheated this one a little, it's still Captain Canary but there's some other stuff thrown in. Oh well, I couldn't help myself.

With her fingers drumming anxiously against the steering wheel after putting the car in park Sara lets out the slow exhale of a breath that she has quite possibly been holding for the entire, seemingly endless, drive. This whole week has been nothing but a whirlwind of impatience mixed with fear, and then mixed with excitement. But all of that will be over in just a few minutes, so Sara turns her key out of the ignition and gets out of the car, shutting the door loudly behind her. She walks briskly across the parking lot, weaving her way through the crowd of cars until she makes it to the front entrance much sooner than she had expected she would and the automatic doors slide open for her.

The lobby of the hospital is relatively small, and mostly empty. On one side there is an entrance to the gift shop, on the other is a hallway with a big light up sign declaring it as the start of the emergency ward. But at the center of the lobby is a desk with a rather bored looking man sitting behind it. She approaches him and states her business, and after she’s appropriately signed in he points her in the direction of the elevator. She smiles and heads over, but pressing the button for the fourth floor and then anxiously waiting as the mechanical box rises is possibly more torturous than the long drive here was. Yet, finally, the tone of a bell dings from somewhere over her head and the steel doors slide open to reveal a new hallway, one lined with doors and sparsely populated by only a few people walking about looking for the rooms of their loved ones. She steps out of the elevator and joins them; her eyes searching for the room the receptionist had given her the number of. It doesn’t take her long to find it, and after only a few minutes of searching there is nothing standing between her and an impossibility she has spent years hoping for other than one simple door.

She should run right through it, she wants to, but her feet feel like they’re glued to the floor and it takes her almost a full minute to bring herself to take a step, then a second one, and then her hand is wrapping around the cold door handle and turning it open.

She smiles brightly and sighs in relief at the sight of the hospital bed, at her sister smiling back at her.

“Hey,” the other woman says, her face and smile bright as ever, if only a little tired.

“Hey,” Sara returns with a laugh, her smile so wide it’s probably reaching her ears, and the next thing that she knows she’s hurrying across the room and bending over to wrap her sister in a tight embrace. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

Laurel actually laughs into her shoulder at that, “I’d say the same but I’ve pretty much just been asleep this whole time. Though I did miss you during those few months you were gone before I was shot.” She says, pulling back from their embrace and laying a hand on the side of Sara’s face, thumb moving in gentle strokes across her cheek and wiping away tears the younger blonde hadn’t even realized she’d been crying.

Damn it.

Eventually, after more than a few minutes of just laughing and hugging, Sara pulls up a chair beside her sister’s bed and settles herself into it.

“So,” she starts, “Four years in a coma.” Laurel laughs at the blunt statement, making her laugh as well. “How are you feeling?”

“As well as I can be, I guess.” Laurel answers with a shrug, fingers fiddling with the edges of her blanket. “And really it was more like three and a half years.” She insists pointedly, to which Sara chuckles.

“Ok, fair point.”

“I’ve missed so much,” Laurel continues, almost wistfully. “How was time travel?”  
Sara huffs a nervous laugh at that, she had been hoping that they might be able to stay away from the topic of the Waverider for just a little while, if only because despite the ample time she’s had to prepare she still hasn’t figured out how to tell her sister about what happened over the course of her time there. But, she’s going to have to come out with it sooner or later, even if she would prefer later.

“Um… It was good.” She answers, “Yeah it was really good. We defeated Savage, and then we ended up safeguarding time. Actually, and I know I told you Rip was going to drop me off like I never left, but things got… complicated. I ended up being gone for a couple of years, so we started keeping track of our own present time while on the ship.” Laurel’s eyes go a little wide at the explanation, almost disbelieving. “What?” Sara continues, laughing again.

“Should I be concerned when you say things got complicated?” She questions, though she appears to be more amused than actually concerned.

“No,” Sara insisted lightly, “Some things happened, Rip ended up leaving for awhile, and I ended up as The Captain for a little bit.” Laurel raises an eyebrow at her confession. “Oh, also.” Sara quickly adds, “I ended up stranded in the 50’s for two years so technically I’m now the same age as you.” Laurel is silent for a moment at that, processing the new information with her tongue pressed thoughtfully against the inside of her cheek. “Plus three months in 1779, so maybe a little older.”

The amount of time that the quiet stretches out after that, Sara almost starts to worry that she’s broken Laurel, and that her sister might not be able to handle the news she’s been stressing over sharing. But, eventually, the other woman shakes her head.

“I don’t care,” she finally says, “You are still my _little_ sister.” She teases, a smirk on her face and Sara laughs.

“Fair enough.”

“So,” Laurel goes on, her expression knowing. “Anything _else_ happen while you were traveling through time?”

Sara, despite the smile crossing her face and the chuckle coming out her mouth, fidgets in her seat a little, eyes avoiding Laurel’s.

“Why do are you looking at me like that?” She asks.

“Because something’s different about you Sara. You’re… you’re lighter than you were the last time I saw you. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like this since we were kids.” Sara can’t help but blush after that, to which Laurel almost snickers. She’s always known how to read her, so Sara doesn’t know why she had ever suspected this topic would be broached on her own terms. “Sara come on,” the decidedly older woman continues to press. “You’re practically glowing, what happened while you were gone?”

Sara almost chokes on nothing but the words caught in her throat at that, she doesn’t think that Laurel’s meant those words, that expression, in the same way that other people would, but it still sends a surge of panic through her system.

“Well…” She eventually drawls, almost breathless, and she has to clear her throat in order to find her voice. “I guess I need to tell you something.”

“Really?” Laurel asks, mocking, and an eyebrow raised.

“Well I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey’.” Sara rebuts, mocking just as much as her sister. “So like I said, some things happened while I was traveling, and one of those things might be that I met someone…” She trails off, especially once Laurel’s face lights up in the absolute most excited of smiles, and she knows that she’s just going to have to come right out with all of it. “Now keep in mind,” she says before her sister can bombard her with questions that she’s already planning on answering. “You’ve been in a coma for almost four years, ok, that’s a lot of time.”

“You’re still with them?” Laurel quickly asks before Sara can go on.

“Yes,” She answers, voice bordering on the verge of being annoyed. “His name is Leonard and, like I said, you’ve been asleep for a long time, ok. So keep in mind a lot of things have happened in that time. Leonard and I have been together for about three years now, and last year we… we got married.” She finally spits out, producing her wedding ring and band from her jeans pocket. She had decide to keep them hidden when she first came in, so that Laurel wouldn’t figure out that she’s gotten married before she had a chance to explain.

Speaking of Laurel, Sara thought her earlier reaction to the time desertion might have been an indicator of how this news would go over, but instead her sister’s smile is bright.

“Oh my god!” She all but squeals; leaning over the edge of her bed to wrap Sara in another tight hug. The younger blonde laughs as she’s pulled into the embrace, and suddenly she can’t stop herself from sharing the second part of her “confession”.

“And you have a niece.” She blurts out and suddenly Laurel goes tense, though Sara still can’t wipe the amused smile from her face.

Laurel pulls back, allowing Sara to see her face. She looks shocked. Not quite happy, not upset by any means, just completely and utterly shocked.

“What?” She finally stammers and Sara can’t suppress her chuckle at the sound, maybe she has broken her sister.

“Her name’s Aurora, she’s two. She’ll be three in August. We call her Rory for short.” Even after the small explanation Laurel doesn’t say anything, but just sits there stunned and trying to process the information.

“You’re lying,” she finally comes out with.

“No I’m not!” Sara defends, laughing possibly harder than she already had been, because the accusing look that has found it’s way into Laurel’s eyes is just too damn funny.

“Yes you are,” The other woman continues to insist, “I can buy that you met someone and got married in the time I was asleep, but there is no way you had a baby.”

“Except that I did,” Sara singsongs, almost adding in _“and I’m going to have another”_ but she stops herself, at this rate that might actually send Laurel back into a coma.

“No way,” Laurel continues to deny.

“Yes way,” Sara goes on insisting, and finally she decides to take pity on the other woman and pulls out her phone, touching her thumb to the home button and lighting up the screen with it’s designated wallpaper. “Here, this is her.” She says, turning over the phone to show Laurel the image of her niece. The little girl’s dirty blonde hair is hanging in a mess in her face as she proudly holds up her shoe; although why she was so proud of it all of a sudden Sara still has no idea, it was something about the glitter on the toe.

At first Laurel just gapes at the image, then her eyes flick up to Sara’s as if she’s about to try telling her that isn’t her child. But she doesn’t say anything, instead her eyes go back to the screen and she ends up taking the phone in her hands. She’s quiet for another few seconds, concentrating on the picture like she’s trying to commit it to memory. Finally she takes in a very shaky breath, and only then does Sara realize how close her sister is to crying.

“She’s beautiful,” she says, and Sara can’t help but smile proudly at that. “I can’t believe you’re a mom.”

Now Sara is almost shedding a tear herself. “I told you a lot changed while you were out.”

“I guess so,” Laurel laughs, “Oh my god, I’m an aunt!”

“Yeah,” Sara chuckles, “Yeah you are.”

“Oh my god,” Apparently that’s all Laurel is capable of saying right now, plus she’s still looking at the picture, completely mesmerized. Wiping away her tears and then after a moment she hands Sara back her phone. “Ok, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Sara snickers, not yet putting her phone back into her pocket because she knows that they’ll be looking at more pictures soon.

“Yeah,” Laurel insists, “Do I get to meet her?” She asks and then seems to think a minute, “And Leonard?”

A small, grateful, smile finds it’s way onto Sara’s face. “Of course you do,” she promises, and just like that the next few hours fly by, filled with Sara telling Laurel all about her husband and daughter, and showing her countless pictures of each. She tells her about who Leonard is, to which the older woman has more than a few quips about, and then more about the Waverider.

By the time Sara leaves she’s promised Laurel that she’ll be back by the time she’s released at the end of the week, and this time she’ll bring Len and Rory along with her.

Heading back to her car there is a smile on her face the whole way, even knowing she has such a long drive ahead of her she can’t bring herself to dread it. Things have been in a good place for her for a long time now, ever since Len came back. But having her sister back now, having Laurel able to meet Leonard and Rory, as well as the future niece or nephew she still doesn’t know about; it’s more than she ever dared to dream for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is pretty much a prequel to Chapter 4 of this, "Miraculous Return"... I regret nothing.


	26. How Did We Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for Captain Canary with prompt 111 "You have... Superpowers?" so we have this slight AU version of Season 2!

Sara blinks.

Leonard blinks.

The two of them just stare at each other as they try to figure out what just happened.

“Uh…” Sara trails off, looking around her at the library of the Waverider. “How..?” She trails off, trying to figure it out. Just a few seconds ago they were in the middle of World War I, fighting the Legion of Doom. Darhk used his magic to redirect a cannonball at her, Leonard grabbed her arm, and then… now they’re here.

“I don’t know,” Len says, every bit as confused as she is. “Are you ok?”

She nods, her expression still a little wary, but otherwise she’s fine. He seems to accept that, and continues looking around, trying to determine how they got back here.

“Oh my god,” the words don’t come from either of them, but rather from the library entranceway.

It’s Heywood, standing there and gaping at them like he’s seen a ghost, or two.

“What?” A voice, Ray’s voice, asks from somewhere behind him and soon the scientist comes into the entrance as well, his face morphing into one of total shock.  
“S-Sara?” He stutters, “Snart?”

“Yeah,” Sara says, understandably confused. “Do you guys know how we got back here?”

“That is an excellent question,” Nate answers in a voice so low and full of awe that Leonard almost need to strain to hear him.

Sara’s brows knit together with confusion and she looks over her shoulder at Len, neither of them may have an answer, but they can both tell that something is off here.

 

* * *

 

Raymond and Heywood inform the rest of the team that they found Sara and Leonard in the library and then drag the two off to the med bay, where they are informed that they’ve been missing for a week now.

“A week?!” Sara exclaims just as Gideon gives her the all clear. “How is that possible?”

“Captain Lance?” Gideon chimes from the ceiling in a tone that practically warns she is about to exercise her sarcasm feature. “You are still aware that the Waverider is a time vessel, correct?”

“Yes Gideon,” The blonde answers with a roll of her eyes, “But Leonard and I weren’t on the Waverider when we supposedly time traveled.”

“Very true,” the AI relents, “However my scanners are picking up traces of both temporal energy and dark matter within the genetic cells of Mr. Snart.”

The entire room freezes at that, especially Leonard, who had been swinging his legs over the edge of the med bay’s chair until Gideon spoke and now he’s just stopped with one leg on the floor and the other still on the chair.

“Come again Gideon?” He’s finally the one to break the silence, and rightfully so.

“I said that my scan of you, Mr. Snart, is showing active traces of both dark matter and temporal energy. The dark matter most likely entered your cells during the particle accelerator explosion in Central City 2013, while the temporal energy most likely entered your cells after the explosion at The Oculus and combined with the dormant dark matter to activate it and allow you to travel through time without the use of a time ship.”

It’s quiet again, all four of them in the room digesting that information.

“So,” Ray finally speaks up, “You have… Superpowers?” He asks, a bright smile suddenly smearing across his face while he begins to bounce on his heels. “That’s awesome! How do they work?”

“Do I look like I know?” Leonard snaps at the younger man, whose eager demeanor falls so quickly that he almost feels guilty.

“Right,” he apologizes, “We’ll uh, we’ll go tell the others what’s going on. Good to have you guys back.”

With that and a nod of agreement from Nate the two of them exit the med bay, thus leaving Sara and Leonard alone to figure this out.

“Gideon?” Sara asks, pacing the length of the room slowly. “Is this… are these powers dangerous?” Len can’t help but look up at the question, “Do they have any side effects that we should know about?”

“No Captain, though it’s possible that an over exertion of Mr. Snart’s time traveling abilities could cause migraines or other temporary physical ailments, I do not detect any life threatening or otherwise serious side affects.”

They both breathe a sigh of relief at that, her possibly more than him, and then they’re quiet again.

She doesn’t need to ask why or how his powers suddenly started working today, they both know what happened. He panicked, he wanted to get her out of Darhk’s line of fire, and so he reacted.

“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about getting lost in time.”

He chuckles at that, actual honest amusement, and before he knows it she’s crouched in front of him and level with his eyes.

“You’re going to be ok,” she promises him, and she sounds so sure, that he can’t help but to give in to the urge guiding him to reach out and grab her hand, smiling at her when she looks down at their suddenly linked fingers.

“I know.”


	27. The Amazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary "Len takes Sara prisoner and they fall in love" this ended up being a little more complex than that, but I think it's a nice little AU!

How it is that Leonard Snart found himself stuck on a freighter that goes by the ridiculous name “The Amazo” is a long story, one that he would rather not tell. But he will say that it was mostly Mick’s fault, and if he ever makes it back to Central City his friend better have a good hiding place.

The Amazo is supposed to be a prison ship, and to an extent it is, but the Captain and the guards are all on the payroll of resident scientist Anthony Ivo and if they like you enough they’ll let you onto their side.

Len has long made sure that they like him enough.

He doesn’t particularly care for torture, doesn’t have any desire to inflict it just for sadistic pleasure, but he knows better than to try and dissuade the others. He’s a good navigator, and while he doesn’t like practicing torture himself he is willing to play the good cop whenever Ivo or The Captain is seeking information from a “forgetful” prisoner. Sometimes they talk to him, he has a way with people, but if they still keep their mouths shut then hey, it’s not like they weren’t given a chance.

Now, being in the middle of The North China Sea, Len hadn’t considered that their numbers might increase any time soon. Decrease yes, it isn’t unusual for people to turn up dead around here, but picking up a new prisoner in the middle of the ocean seemed highly unlikely.

But, he supposes, not impossible.

They found her floating on a piece of metal, a pale blonde little thing wearing nothing but her underwear and some tattered and tiny sorry excuse for a robe. She was shaking and crying like a frightened animal from the moment Butcher and his friend pulled her up onto the deck. Len barely got a look at her before they started dragging her off to the lower deck where they keep the prisoners, but he saw enough to know that she’s barely grown and wearing next to nothing. That’s a bad situation in a good scenario, but to make things worse she’s just been dragged onto a ship filled with some of the worst men on the face of the earth. He can hear her cries even now as they’re dragging her away and his gut twists sickeningly.

There is no way she’s going to survive.

 

* * *

 

“Snart?” Ivo asks curiously when he shows up in the man’s cabin, turning in his desk chair away from some chart or other. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Butcher found a girl in the water today.” Normally he doesn’t like to be so blunt, he’s found in his experience that it’s better to string people along and toy with their minds when trying to get something, but he’s kind of on a clock here.

Ivo nods, not looking the least bit concerned. “I’m aware.”

“I need you to grant her protection.” His voice is cool, casual, and disinterested, the way that it always is as he takes one sauntering step into the room. Ivo is laughing at the request but he doesn’t let that deter him, even if outright demanding something when he has no bargaining chip isn’t a usual Snart tactic he still knows how to do it.

“And why would I do that?” Ivo questions, “Let the men have their fun, they need it after all this time on the ship.” Leonard feels the anger flood his veins at that, pissed beyond reason at what Ivo is insinuating, but he doesn’t allow it to show.

“Besides,” Ivo continues, “I saw them pull her up, she won’t last a week. She’s useless to us.”

“Right now, maybe.” Leonard half agrees, wandering around the room until he reaches the desk and leans just slightly onto it. “But consider this.” He meets Ivo’s gaze, an almost evil grin slowly creeping onto his face. “We have a problem with secrets around here, and each new victim takes longer and longer to break. Not to say it doesn’t work, no it certainly does, but it’s starting to get time consuming. Now as you know I have a sister, one who uses her pretty face to get what she wants, and if that doesn’t work, well… hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

* * *

 

The next time that he sees her it’s in Ivo’s cabin, not that the old storage room is really a cabin, but it’s still infinitely better than anyone else’s living arrangement around here. Whether the girl has chosen to stay in here or if Ivo has ordered her to he isn’t sure, but it’s probably for the best either way. From what he knows Ivo doesn’t have the stomach to do to her what the other men will. She jumps out of her skin the instant that he opens to door, a high squeak of fear coming from her mouth and he wonders if maybe she isn’t going to be able to adapt to her new position in this place. She won’t have the luxury of being able to turn a blind eye to the torture like he does; if she wants to stay alive she is going to have to inflict it.

“Relax,” he practically whispers even though she’s all the way on the other side of the room, curled up in a chair with that pathetic robe of hers wrapped around herself. “Ivo sent me with your dinner, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She’s eyeing him warily, and he doesn’t blame her, not after hearing from Ivo about what was happening on the prison floor when he took her from Butcher. She still looks very much like a frightened animal, and just like an animal she unwinds herself by only a hair at the sight of the bowl in his hands. He suspects that she already knows its contents are barely edible, but he also suspects that it has been days since she last ate anything.

He takes one step forward and she curls back into the chair once again, but one he stills and raises an eyebrow at her she slowly unfolds herself and allows him to approach. He doesn’t get too close to her, just enough that she can take the paper bowl from his outstretched hand. She looks skeptical for all of three seconds before raising the bowl to her lips and tipping it back greedily, and the promptly choking on the vile concoction.

“You get used to it,” he comments dryly, admittedly a little impressed that even in her near traumatized state she is still careful not to spill too much of her soup while choking.

Once she’s recovered she tries slurping her dinner down much more slowly, picking at the bits of questionable meat with her fingers since she lacks a spoon. She makes an array of faces at the substance, none of them good, but she eats without complaint.

Maybe she will stand a chance.

Whilst the girl finishes her dinner Leonard’s eyes fall onto a heap of clothes on the floor beside her seat. He doesn’t touch them, but he does wonder where they came from. They are clearly woman’s clothes, and suddenly the sick feeling returns to his stomach as he realizes they must have been pulled off one of Ivo’s previous failures.

She’s watching him now, but he doesn’t react. They fall into a long, almost companionable silence.

“This place is hell,” he finally tells her, though he still doesn’t look at her. “If you do what you’re told, whatever that is, you might get out alive.”

 

* * *

 

He sees her fairly often after that. Apparently since he’s the one who told Ivo to protect her that means he is also protecting her.

That, of course, puts a target on his back.

Her first lesson is fighting, he decides, because until she proves herself the crew and captives alike are going to have her in their sights. Her small stature, while the others will see it as a weakness, actually gives her an advantage. Len remembers Juvie, he remembers not hitting his growth spurt until he was nearly seventeen, and he remembers having to learn the hard way how to take down an opponent bigger than himself. He can teach Sara, that’s what she tells him her name is, how to do that.

“Alright,” he practically growls at her on only her second afternoon here. He’s dragged her up to the flat roof of The Amazo, it’s sturdy enough for sparring and he needs to show her right off the bat that this isn’t going to be easy. She’s looking around anxiously, but snaps to attention at his words. “At the moment you’re the only woman on this ship, which means that if you want to stay alive you have to do more than show these men you’re just as good as them, you need them to believe you’re better. They’ll respect Ivo’s protection over you for a few weeks, a month at most, but sooner or later they’ll go after you just to show that they can. You need to be ready.”

She looks very, very scared by this idea, and she should.

“Why do you care?” She asks, her words carried off by the wind and he almost doesn’t hear them.

“About you?” He asks incredulously, “I don’t.” Her face falls a little, but not much, not like she wasn’t expecting the answer she’s gotten. He takes a step closer to her, allowing his face to become just a hair softer. “No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men.”

She doesn’t quite look like she knows what to do with that, but it doesn’t matter. He turns away from her with a spin of his heel and then turns back.

“Now,” he drawls, all business and cold persona perfectly in place, “Let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

When they aren’t training Sara mostly stays by Ivo’s side. This isn’t for lack of trying to talk to him, oh no she tries, but Len is persistent in keeping her at an arms length. His distaste for torture already made him a subject of gossip long before the blonde showed up, he doesn’t need her making things any worse by trailing after him like a lost puppy. She looks a little disappointed the first time that he brushes her off, and even more so the second, but upon the third she only shrugs and splits off into Ivo’s room. He’s admittedly impressed by how quick of a learner she is when it comes to combat, getting better every day and rarely making the same mistakes twice. He starts to notice her confidence growing as well; she comes to the deck at mealtime instead of Ivo bringing her ration to his room for her afterwards. She is still at Ivo’s side, but much less glued to his hip than Leonard would’ve expected.

It’s a start.

She’s been here for a few days shy of a month when he passes her in a hallway; it’s the first time he’s seen her alone.

“Snart,” she regards as she passes him, like nothing is out of the ordinary.

They keep training on the roof, as well as some less popular areas of the deck, and after awhile the day comes when midway through a session of sparring Leonard suddenly realizes that he is hardly holding anything back. He’s not trying to hurt her, he’s on the defensive, and just as he realizes this stars suddenly erupt in his vision and he lands with a hard thud on the metal of the back deck, blood trailing from his nose.

He takes a second to reorient himself, to try and process what just happened, as he sits up and finds that she’s standing over him with an arm outstretched.

“You good?” She practically snorts as he accepts the hand and she helps him up.

“Yeah,” he says, a little breathless, and the taste of blood dripping onto his lips as he speaks. He sniffles and wipes it away, shaking his head and immediately regretting it.

“Nice shot,” she beams at his words and he knows he should tell her not to, but for whatever reason he can’t bring himself to do such a thing. It’s rare that you find a smile as bright and happy as hers in a place like this.

 

* * *

 

The smile doesn’t last for long.

Another dock, another colleague of Ivo’s, and another plan gone south.

Surprise, surprise this informant isn’t being too forthcoming with information and is going to need persuading. They chain him up in an empty cage, allowing the other prisoner’s to watch the show. Len gives questioning a go but the guy isn’t cracking, so naturally Butcher steps up to the plate with his knife.

“Hold on,” Ivo’s demand is calm, but serious, and he steps forward studying their newest prisoner. “Let Sara do it.”

The entire room freezes.

Len can’t help but to look in the woman’s direction. She looks just as shell shocked as the others by Ivo’s declaration, but she shakes it off and steps forward without a word. Butcher is hesitant to hand over his knife, but with a little prompting from Ivo it makes the transfer into Sara’s grip. Now Leonard doesn’t normally keep his eyes glued to the torture, usually he finds a few interesting patches of rust on the walls to give his attention to. But today he watches, and he hears as the man screams out in pain while Sara carves into him. It’s her first time, so she has to be corrected a few times before she accidently stabs something major and loses their chance at intel. But by the time she’s done the prisoner is singing like a canary, and if anyone on this boat was still entertaining any funny ideas involving her, well they know better now.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t know what it is that compels him to go and seek her out later that night, not quite guilt or sorrow but something close. He takes a bottle of whisky from his stash and heads off for Ivo’s room, knowing the man is still busy talking with the captain. He knocks once and she answers after only a few seconds, looking genuinely surprised to see him. A voice in his head is practically screaming that he shouldn’t be doing this, that he is not the type of man who helps people when there is nothing for him to gain from it, but he can’t bring himself to listen. Instead he just holds up the bottle and a deck of cards he always keeps in his jacket.

“Roof?” He asks with an eyebrow raised and she considers him for a moment more, and then she nods.

* * *

 

They get through a little more than half the bottle, just passing it back and forth over a game of war, before either of them speaks. But, eventually, somebody has to break the silence, and Sara decides she’s going to be the one to do it.

“A few months ago I was studying for finals,” she practically mutters, they’ve now moved to playing scat and she keeps considering her cards even as she speaks.

“Funny how fast things can change,” Leonard drawls with a sigh, he flicks his eyes up to see if she gives a reaction but aside from a slight nod she doesn’t.

They remain in silence for some time after that, the only words being spoken the occasional uttering of “scat” whenever one of them wins a game.

These card games start to become a more and more frequent. Sometimes at night, sometimes in the middle of the day, sometimes on the roof, and sometimes in a back corner of the ship. Leonard is finding that he doesn’t really mind spending time with Sara these days, that she isn’t making him any bigger of a target than he ever has been. She has very nearly reached the goal he set for her when they began and she’s starting to carve out a place for herself on the crew as more than Ivo’s pet. Still, Len hears the whispers. She’s only tortured the one man, she isn’t in the clear yet. It helps immensely that she went through with the whole thing until the man cracked, never once crying, passing out, vomiting, or anything else that might indicate to the other’s that she is anything less than them. But not being less, unfortunately, isn’t going to be enough, and he’s told her from day one that if she wants to survive here she is going to need to prove that she’s more.

Of course in order to prove something like that she needs a chance, meaning somebody needs to go after her, and tonight during dinner as she’s standing in line for her nightly ration Leonard sees it about to happen.

One of the ship’s many “guards”, Theodor, starts creeping up along side the haphazardly formed line until he is just behind her and then with a sniggering laugh he swings out an arm and slaps her ass.

She whirls around, and on pure instinct Len starts to move, but then he realizes that there is a cry of pain ringing out from the scene and it isn’t Sara. It’s Theodor, because Sara has his wrist bent back so far that his knuckles are practically scraping his forearm.

“Hands to yourself,” she tells him coldly before she shoves him onto his back on the ground. She keeps her expression neutral, if only a little on the pissed side, as she collects her dinner and walks over to where he’s seated at the edge of the deck, a small smirk finally breaking through her features as she gets closer.

He smirks in return.

“Not bad,” It’s probably the nicest thing he’s ever said to her, and for that he feels a tad guilty, but it’s been necessary.

“Why thank you,” she is being far too smug about this, but it just might work for her. This woman slurping down dirty water like it’s nothing, occasionally opening her mouth wider to get a piece of the meat, is certainly not the same terrified girl who they found in the water months ago. This woman, he’s starting to think, could rule this place if she wanted to.

It may sound like one, but he isn’t so sure that’s a good thing.

 

* * *

 

More months pass by and Sara becomes something of a friend to him, not that he has friends but whatever. They still spar every day; she’s kicking his ass a lot more often than not now. She’s gotten much better at her job, something he’s grateful for but it still leaves a vile taste in his mouth every time she picks up that knife. He’s watched that kid they yanked on board months ago disappear from her eyes with every passing day, replaced by this stone cold woman who could probably carve out at least five of his organs before killing him. He knows it’s stupid to hold onto the memory of that kid, to wish that she didn’t have to go, because if she didn’t than Sara would be dead. Still, he hates that this has happened to her. Most of them here, not all of them but most, belong here. If they weren’t on The Amazo then they would be rotting in some other prison. But from what she’s told him during their card games Sara had a promising life before all of this. She has two loving parents who he’s sure mourned her when she was undoubtedly reported dead. She has a sister as well, whom she insists was probably too angry with her to mourn but Len knows that isn’t true. From what she’s said it sounds like she and her sister are close, apart from the whole “running off with her boyfriend” fiasco, and he knows that if Laurel cares for Sara even half as much as he cares for Lisa she would’ve been devastated when she heard the news.

“What do you think will happen to us once Ivo gets his super serum?” She asks one night as they’re lying out on the rooftop just looking up at the stars, their cards long tucked back into Leonard’s pocket.

“Well, you’re assuming that it actually exists.” He points out, turning his head over just enough to see her chuckle. She knows by now that he thinks Ivo’s Mirakuru is nothing but a wild goose chase.

“Well assuming it does,” she begins, pausing so that she can roll onto her side and face him, propping her head up on her hand. “Humor me.”

He thinks it over for a second, not that he hasn’t already thought about this small possibility; he does plan for every conceivable eventuality, after all.

“Hopefully he won’t use us as guinea pigs,” he wishes he were kidding about that. “Otherwise… I don’t know.” He does know, actually, or rather he has an idea. If Ivo finds the super serum and it actually works he just might let anyone he no longer needs go home if they wish. That would include a navigator, since he won’t be sailing anymore, but he’ll still have use for a right hand.

He’ll still have use for Sara.

She nods and settles back onto her back, a frown on her face like she knows what he’s thinking but doesn’t want to hear it any more than he wants to say it. Suddenly the silence between them doesn’t feel comfortable, and he has this urge to make this situation better, somehow.

He can only think of one way, and it goes against every sensible fiber of his being.

“If something goes… wrong.” He eventually speaks up, “If Ivo turns on us, I memorize maps of our stops before we get there. Stay behind me.” She nods, her face serious, because _us_ suddenly doesn’t mean the guards or other members of the crew, but the two of them. This is dangerous territory that they’re treading into, maybe even deadly, and they both know it.

So why do they just keep going in further?


	28. Let It Pour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked for captain canary kissing prompts "In the rain" and "Reason: confessing feelings"

“Well that wasn’t a complete disaster,” Len says as he and Sara are walking down the dirt road in the middle of nowhere Oregon in 1994, aberration at the state fair dealt with.

Of course, this is after Ray and Nate got stuck on The Zipper, Mick got into a fight with a clown and very nearly got kicked out, and Zari got sick on the Tilt-A-Whirl.

Oh, not to mention it’s pouring rain right now and they’re all completely soaked from head to toe.

“No,” Sara all but snaps at him, “It wasn’t.”

She picks up her pace just a little, just enough to get a few steps ahead of him. She isn’t in the mood to deal with this, to deal with him, not after today. Ever since he came back the two of them have been… well not avoiding each other per say but they haven’t exactly been seeking each other out either. This isn’t the first time that he’s made a comment like this after, or even during, a mission; about how it didn’t go completely to hell or something else along those lines. A part of Sara doesn’t know why she hadn’t been expecting those comments from the moment he came back. Maybe because she isn’t Rip, or because she and Len used to have this sort of respect between the two of them that seems to be gone now.

“I have to say, it was almost disappointing that Amaya wasn’t allowed to cut that elephant loose.”

He’s trying to get a rise out of her, like a schoolyard bully; Sara knows it. By now, however, the two of them have fallen far enough behind the others, who are in enough of a rush to get back to the ship and out of the rain, that they haven’t even noticed the two of them arguing. So, knowing that it probably won’t cause a scene, Sara turns around.

Leonard has stopped walking, and is just standing there behind her, rain soaking every inch of him.

“Would you have let her?” She challenges, shouting just enough to be heard over the rain. “I’m all for animal rights, but we had a bigger problem to deal with and those rides are going to start shutting down in the next twenty years.”

“Alright,” he says dismissively, rolling his eyes.

“No, not alright!” She shouts, suddenly aware that they’ve just opened up a bottle she won’t be able to close, not until it’s empty. “I’m sick of this! Ever since you came back you’ve done nothing but comment on what everybody’s been doing wrong! You won’t talk to anybody, not even Mick! You just walk around the ship and make comments like… like some kind of sarcastic ghost!”

“Because that’s all I am!” He, in a very un-Leonard like manner, shouts back into her face.

He backs off as soon as the words are out, and the fire is gone from her eyes. She’s just staring back at him, expression so shocked that it’s almost hurt. He hadn’t meant to say that, not out loud, but he has, and he can’t take it back.

He looks up at the sky as though it holds all the answers, but all that he gets are drops of rain to blink out of his eyes.

“So much has changed,” he admits, probably sounding more defeated than he ever has in his life. “Rip, The Professor, The kid, even the Hawks; they’re all gone. I came back and I don’t even know half the team, and you’re in charge now and… you’re happy.”

She’s looked surprised this entire time, but at that she just looks shocked. “Things are good for you, without me.” He explains, “Without any fut-” He’s cut off then, interrupted by Sara suddenly invading his space and the familiar taste of her lips, though now mixed with that of rainwater, meeting his own.

He kisses back easily, instinctively, and she pulls away after a second, using her new grip on his shoulders to stay on her toes.

“A lot has changed,” she admits, one hand moving to cup the side of his face and thumb brushing over the wet skin there. “But my feelings for you haven’t.” She promises before rising on her toes and kissing him again. This time he thinks to react and his hands go for her hips, uncaring that the material of her shirt is so sopping wet against his palms.

Of course, nothing good can last for long for any Legend, and they are soon interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

“Hey!” They break apart to see Mick, along with the rest of the group, stopped up ahead of them and starring. “While it’s about damn time, can you two please finish this back on this ship where it’s dry?” He demands and Len can feel a grin forming on his face, can see one on Sara’s as she pulls away from him, though she does keep one of her hands interlocked with his.

“Sure,” she calls up; pulling him along behind her, equally ready to get back.

And maybe get out of these wet clothes.


	29. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary kissing prompt "At a party, for a bet"

“Aren’t you Jewish?” Zari questions skeptically as she helps Ray set up for the teams annual Christmas party; which, maybe she isn’t in much of a position to judge Ray’s self-imposed title of the party planner, given that she is helping him of her own free will when she doesn’t even celebrate Christmas.

But Ray, always more than happy to explain the methods to his madness, is already smiling brightly at her while hanging up a paper snowflake.

“Yeah, but the rest of the team is either Catholic, Christian, Atheist, or in your case, Muslim.”

“I’m pretty sure two of those don’t celebrate Christmas.” She points out, but continues to hang decorations on the false branches of the tree all the same.

“I know, but here you are.” He says, and he almost sounds smug, if Ray Palmer were capable of being smug that is.

She briefly considers telling him that his smugness might actually be effective if only he could manage to keep a straight face through the whole sentence, or at least part of it, but instead she chooses to humor him and sneaks a piece of chocolate from his bowl of red and green only wrapped treats.

“It’s a nice change of pace,” she admits, “At the very least-” But she doesn’t finish, because she has found herself looking up, just in time to see Sara and the newly returned Legend, Leonard Snart, pass by the entrance way, seemingly lost in their own world.

“Hey,” she calls to Ray, who comes over looking almost concerned. “So what’s the deal with Sara and Snart?” She asks, “Sometimes it feels like they’re…”

“A couple?” Ray supplies and she nods.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” he echoes, “I don’t know. The two of them were always… complicated, and that’s by themselves. After we got Snart back I thought that maybe…. I don’t know… they might finally act on their feelings but I guess they’re both too stubborn.”

Zari considers his words, as well as the past few weeks since Snart returned to the ship. She didn’t know him before, but if he and Sara were anywhere near as close as they are now…

“How about, in the spirit of Christmas, we make a little bet?” She inquires, but Ray just raises a very confused eyebrow at her.

“How is betting in the spirit of Christmas?”

She shrugs; he may have a point there. “Well,” she starts, “When the results of the bet bring joy, isn’t that in the spirit of Christmas?”

She watches his reaction to that, contentedly chewing her candy whilst Ray thinks over the proposition.

“What are you thinking?” He finally asks and she smirks, she has him.

* * *

 

When the party starts it’s the usual brand of, what Nate likes to call, a Legends holiday special. Mick is sitting over in the corner with a beer, Wally is shaking the presents under the tree, even the ones that aren’t his, trying to guess what they are, and Amaya is admiring all the decorations.

“Wow,” she says, approaching Zari and Ray, who thus far have been standing rather suspiciously in a corner. “You guys really went all out.”

“Mhmm,” Zari hums, taking a sip of her eggnog.

“Now, is there a reason you put mistletoe pretty much every ten feet?” She asks, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

They glance at each other, each still sipping oh-so-innocently on their eggnog, until Ray finally brings his down.

“Z and I have a bet,” he simply states. “She thinks that Sara and Snart just need a little push to finally, you know, get together. I think that they both need a full-blown intervention. So, in the spirit of Christmas, we decided to first test her theory by making sure that they get caught under the mistletoe.”

“Uh-ha,” Amaya says, intrigued, a smirk slowly appearing on her face as she continues to look around the room. “And what does she get if she wins?”

“Oh, I’d take over her mop duty for the next week.” Ray happily supplies and with and with her smirk now bordering on evil Amaya points over to a corner across the room, where Snart and their trusted Captain are currently walking the fine line between a heated kiss and a full on make-out session.

Zari takes a moment to appreciate it, both the scene across the room and the gaping look on Ray’s face, before she turns to him and gives him a loving pat on the cheek.

“Better get that mop bucket ready Ray.”


	30. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary kissing prompts "under the stars" and "by a river"

One night.

That is all Leonard wants is to have one night where it’s just him and Sara, away from the team.

He’s been trying, oh he’s been trying hard, but missions haven’t exactly been kind to him lately.

His original intention was to steal Sara away during a slow period of easy assignments, AKA: when the time stream ISN’T practically falling apart around them. But if anything missions seem to have only become MORE frequent as of late, and looking back the only longish period of time that he can remember the Legends not having an assignment was all the way back when they were hunting Vandal Savage, and that hadn’t exactly been the most well lead crusade.

So instead, after at least four botched plans, he’s decided that tonight is going to be the night no matter what happens beforehand. Sara needs a break from all the stress of captaining their merry little band of misfits, and he’s done accepting her argument that a few hours of uninterrupted sleep (or other bedroom activities) counts as such.

So, after a long day of fighting in The French and Indian War, he’s putting his plan into action.

“Snart?” His girlfriend demands as she marches onto the bridge where he has already gathered the others, “What is going on?”

“I’m demanding shore leave,” he tells her simply, to the point that she actually looks surprised. “Not long,” he promises, “Just tonight and tomorrow, we need a break.”

She eyes him skeptically, and he’s sure that by now she’s figured out that he has something planned, and is seriously considering denying him.

“Alright,” she agrees, pushing past him for her seat, a small chorus of cheers sounding out from the others.

 

* * *

 

They touchdown in 2018 Central City, and while he may feel a little guilty over it after seeing the look on Sara’s face Leonard promptly leaves the Waverider, _alone._ He’s sure that Sara knows he doesn’t intend on spending the entire shore leave without her, she had looked more amused than legitimately offend when he’d walked off without her, so he doesn’t worry too much about it. When he finally gets back to the ship the others are gone, except for Sara, who is sitting in her office.

“Was this your plan?” She asks before he can make a comment about her working during their downtime. “Get me alone on the ship?”

He smirks at the suggestion, though she isn’t entirely wrong. He does want her alone, just not here.

“I must have forgotten to mention that this shore leave is mandatory,” he says, sauntering into the office and taking away the book she’s going through. “That means no research on time problems.”

“Well, I had to do something while I waited for you to get back.” She teases, getting up from her seat walking around the desk so she can slide her hands onto his hips and around his back suggestively. “Where did you go?”

That tone of her voice nearly has him reconsidering his plans, especially when paired with the feeling of her hands sliding back and forth just under the hem of his sweater.

_“Down boy,”_ He has to tell himself, _“There’ll be time for that later.”_

* * *

 

After he, somehow, pulls himself out of that office he tells Sara to follow him and then proceeds to lead her off the ship and to the old car that he has waiting outside. They drive around for well over an hour, until the sun has set and the stars are out overhead. She doesn’t know where they’re going, but she has figured out by now that he’s driven them in at least one unnecessary circle. When he finally does bring the car to a stop he nearly laughs at the confusion on her face. They’re at the edge of the woods on the very outskirts of the city.

“Come on,” he says to her with a wry grin, getting out of the car. She follows him around to the trunk and raises an eyebrow when he pulls a picnic basket from it.

“Seriously? You demanded shore leave so that you could drive me out to the middle of nowhere for a picnic?” She asks and he shrugs; again, she isn’t wrong.

“It’ll be worth it,” he promises, taking her hand but it does nothing to quell the skepticism of her features as she follows him into the trees.

They don’t need to walk for very far, and when they reach their destination Sara finds herself realizing why Leonard brought her all the way out here. They’ve arrived in a small clearing with a lake flowing through the center, the stars in the sky above making the black looking water sparkle in the moonlight.

“Before she left our mom used to bring Lisa and I out here during the summer,” Leonard explains and Sara snaps her head to him, but he’s already moving ahead to set up their picnic.

He didn’t really pack much in regards to the picnic, just some sandwiches and a bottle of scotch. It’s a nice night, exactly what she needed after all the missions they’ve been dealing with as of late. Once they finish eating Len pulls her to her feet and then, after giving her a kiss on the lips that quickly heats up, he drags her off towards a nearby boulder partially embedded deep in the dirt.

“Up there is the best view of the clearing.” He explains, giving her a devilish look that she can’t ignore.

It only takes them a few seconds to scale the boulder, especially since Len has had the fastest way up locked into his memory since childhood, and once they’re standing at the top Sara can see that her boyfriend was right. The top of the boulder isn’t more than maybe ten feet from the ground, but it’s still high enough that she can see down the riverbank and along the trees where the fireflies are starting to emerge. She feels Leonard shifting behind her, and starts to step to the side to make more room for him, but in the process she actually sees him out of the corner of her eye and instead turns fully with her breath catching in her throat.

The top of the boulder isn’t large by any means, but somehow he has managed to find enough room to get down on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

With no other reaction coming to her mind as she puts everything together, the demand for shore leave, the picnic, and even this place, Sara laughs at the sight.

“Only you would be this corny,” she mocks and he snickers.

“Guilty,” he admits, “But I figured that if I was going to ask you to marry me I might as well go all out.”

She laughs again at his statement, then bends over to kiss him soundly. They don’t break the kiss even as he rises to his feet, hands firmly on her hips both to help himself up and just to keep her as close to him as possible.

“Is that a yes?” He asks when they eventually part, eyes dark with desire yet still bright with hope.

“Yes,” Sara practically giggles, and it’s a good thing he can multitask because he manages to slip the ring onto her finger even as she goes in for another kiss.


	31. Hell of a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst requested Captain Canary kissing prompt "in the back seat of a car, for no reason"

Leonard exhales slowly, his entire body still as he counts the seconds in his head.

_“One…Two… Three…Four-”_

_Click_

Right on schedule.

He looks back over his shoulder and nods, and Mick surges forward followed by Sara, and then Len takes up the rear. They move quickly to the center of the room, to their target. Len gets to work right away disabling the security of the display case, the 2020 wiring impressive but not anything he can’t handle. Mick is keeping watch by the room’s main entrance, just in case something unexpected occurs. For an instant Leonard secretly allows himself to revel in this feeling of being so focused on disabling good security. That feeling of his mind moving from one step to the next in perfect harmony with his hands, the feeling of knowing that they aren’t going to get caught yet there is still the danger that they could. It has been far too long since he got to plan a good heist, he’s almost thankful this aberration came along.

Sara is standing behind him, waiting patiently to do her part, and when the glass display case around their displaced gem recedes harmlessly down into the podium she snatches the rock and replaces it with a matching weight they’d brought with them before the weight sensors have a chance to reactivate.

“We’re good,” she confirms, and that’s all Mick needs to hear to turn start heading back.

They sneak out of the museum in the same way that they entered, scaling the rear-side walls. Len keeps his eyes trained on both Sara and Mick as they make their descents alongside him, just to make sure, and once they’re all on the ground they take off for the street where Raymond is waiting in the car.

“Did you get it?” He questions eagerly as soon as they open the doors and slide into their seats, Mick in the passenger’s and Sara and Len claiming the back.

“Yup,” Mick confirms, “Just drive.”

Ray takes off speeding without a word.

“Slowly Raymond,” Len groans, “We just pulled off a perfect heist, don’t ruin it by getting pulled over for speeding.”

“Right,” Ray quickly apologizes and nearly slams the breaks to get their speed back down.

Len fights the urge to groan again as they’re all jerked forward, while Sara just laughs.

“What’s so funny?” He asks his girlfriend as they straighten back up.

“Nothing,” she promises with a smirk, and he smirks back, and then presses a quick kiss to her lips.

She doesn’t let him pull away; instead she curls her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and heats up what was supposed to me a fairly innocent kiss.

“Hey!” Mick barks from the front, “Save the lip locking for your room, the rest of us don’t need to see it.”

They pull apart still smirking, and Leonard is about to remind his friend about just the other day when he walked in on him and Amaya in the galley, but the Sara settles herself into his side with her head on his shoulder and, well, he’s content to hold his tongue so long as she’s close.


	32. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst requested Captain Canary kiss prompt "In the shower, missing the other"

Sighing contentedly to herself Sara keeps drawing little invisible patterns on Leonard’s chest. It’s been too long since they’ve been able to have time together like this, uninterrupted by anachronisms and bickering teammates. But things have been quiet lately and they’ve taken a shore leave in 2018, all team members are either off visiting their families or showing those not native to this time around, so the Captain and honorary co-captain made the decision to head back to the Waverider early for a little well-deserved alone time.

She smiles when she feels the pleasant sensation of Leonard’s lips pressing into her hair, his grip on her bare shoulder tightening as he pulls her closer to him.

“The others will be back soon,” he nearly whispers and she groans, tilting her head back maybe just a tad dramatically, and Len chuckles. “I’m gonna go shower.” He says, and he tries to get up, but Sara tightens her grip around him and nuzzles her head deeper into his chest.

“No,” she protests in a tone of voice actually boarding on being a whine, to which he starts snickering again but she can’t bring herself to care.

“Yes,” he insists gently, giving her one final squeeze of a hug before he untangles their limbs and leaves her there.

She huffs in annoyance as he goes, but it isn’t enough to dissuade him, and before she knows it she is alone in the room. She rolls onto her stomach, spreading her body out over as much of the warmth left behind by her boyfriend as she can. It fades all too quickly and she starts to entertain the idea of throwing some sweats on and putting her sheets in the laundry, not that she has any complaints about the smell but there have been some incidents of Ray barging in and noticing the scent. She should probably shower as well, but they only have one bathroom and…

Well, now that she’s thinking about it, there’s no reason that little detail should stop her.

Smirking to herself she sits up and pushes the covers to the side, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting to her feet. She doesn’t bother with any clothing, they are the only two on the ship after all, and she heads down the hall to the bathroom.

She hears the sound of the water even before she opens the bathroom door and she can’t help the excited little smile that spreads across her face. Opening the door she is greeted with a room so thickly coated with steam it’s almost difficult to breathe. Of course the great Captain Cold would take unreasonably hot showers.

“Are you planning to just stand there all afternoon?” His voice pulls her from her thoughts; of course he’s already noticed her standing here. He probably noticed even before she opened the door.

“Maybe,” she drawls, voice teasing, even as she practically runs across the room and opens up the door to the shower stall.

The sight that she’s greeted by is not one she is unused to, she did spend nearly all of last night looking at it, but her eyes still roam appreciatively over his naked body like it’s the first time she’s seeing it.

The water from the shower glistening down his skin isn’t helping her desires at all.

“You know the point of me coming in here _was_ so I could clean up,” He pointedly reminds her, leaning one hand against the doorway in order to bring himself a little closer.

“Mmmm,” she hums, stepping forward with a finger poking at his chest, moving him back so that she could step in.

She flinches as the hot water hits against her skin, to which Len smirks even as she adjusts.

“Well…” she drawls, voice husky and she can actually see his eyes start to darken. “I need to clean up too.” She moves her hands along his biceps until she is able to wind her arms around his shoulders and close the distance between them with a kiss. “Besides,” she continues, barely pulling away. “I missed you."


	33. Hips Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for Captain Canary with prompt words: "Rhythm" "Grinding" and "Last Dance"

It has been a long time since Leonard Snart has been in a place like this.

The pulsing lights of the nightclub, combined with the blaring rap music, are not exactly his idea of a fun Saturday night. However they need to be here in order to keep an eye on the DJ, something he is trying very hard to do because the sooner that guys ends up in trouble the sooner they can get out of here and start a fight, but there is one thing making his lookout task more than a little distracting; and that is the need to blend in.

Or, more specifically, Sara’s methods of meeting that need.

He’s leaning against a wall, looking bored with the scene. There are always a few people like that in every place like this, and it’s true to how he feels, so it works for him. But Sara has taken a different approach.

She’s out on the dance floor, wearing tight leather pants and a matching off the shoulder crop top, one that shows off a distracting amount of cleavage. Of course he’s trying his damnedest to ignore that aspect, same as he has ever since Cisco gave her that new suit (he’d nearly punched the inventor that day, even as Sara gushed and thanked him, because how _DARE_ he decide to give her a neckline _THAT_ low cut.). She never leaves his sight, because the two of them are supposed to stay on this end of the club whilst Mick and Amaya handle the other end. He almost wishes he had been paired with Mick, as he almost had, but Amaya made a request and Sara agreed. So he’s here, partnered up with the woman whom he should’ve confessed his feelings for a long time ago, and as usual wondering if there might be a tiny possibility that his window could still be open.

Well, that and trying to keep his focus on the DJ rather than the way his Captain moves her body along to the rhythm of the loud music; he can multitask.

Or maybe not, because somehow he hasn’t noticed until now that the DJ is gone.

But Sara has, and she’s making her way over to him.

“We have to get across the floor.” She tells him simply, and he knows why. The DJ is gone, probably somewhere in the back, which means they need to get close to the stage. But there are a lot of people on the floor.

“Any ideas?”

“One,” she says with a nod and two very apologetic eyes. “But you’re going to need to get close to people.”

He nods, it’s necessary, and much as he hates it he can deal with strangers invading his personal space when it becomes necessary for a job. Besides, maybe he can liberate a few wallets in the process.

“Lead the way,” he says, gesturing forward and it doesn’t surprise him when she takes his hand, so they won’t get separated, but what she does with it throws him.

A quick “sorry” murmured into his ear is all the warning he gets before he finds his hands have been placed firmly onto her hips, her much smaller hands keeping them there.

Before he can ask why, and really he knows why, she takes it further and drives her hips up against his. He needs to bite back an involuntary moan as she starts grinding herself against him, encouraging some very intrigued parts of him that he has been attempting to keep under control most of the night. But now with her back sliding up and down his front and her fingers tightly interlocked with his it’s getting to be near impossible. He’s hardly noticing the strangers also rubbing against him as she weaves their way through the crowd, all he can concentrate on his her.

But then, of course, they’re at the other end of the floor all too soon and she’s released him so that they can slip through the door that leads to the back of the club.

“So,” he says once they’re in the back, trying to regain _some_ sense of normalcy here. “Was that your last dance of the night?”

She smirks at him, a dirty little smirk that lets him know she is well aware of the effect she’s had on him.

“If you’re lucky Snart, maybe not.”

Well, that’s new. Of course she leaves it there and saunters off down the hall of the club, and he follows after her, wondering if maybe he hasn’t missed his window after all.


	34. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst asked for, from a list of Forbidden Love prompts, "Someone found out about us."

Leonard is seated in the library looking through some research for their latest mission when he hears the door open, but he doesn’t bother looking up; he knows those footsteps. Even after the door closes does he remain buried in his book until the footsteps stop in front of him, and then he finally marks his place in the book and glances up.

It’s Sara, of course, and once his eyes meet hers she ventures a little closer and places her hands on his shoulders. She leans down for a kiss; capturing his lips with her own while he brings his hands to her waist and settles them there. He lets himself enjoy the kiss for a moment before he rises to his feet and pulls away just enough to breathe.

“What was that for?” He practically hums, eyes sparkling with desire nonetheless. He knows she’s up to something, can feel it in the way her fingers are dancing along the back of his neck, and with the guilty look in her eye he would like to know what it is.

“Someone found about about us.” She admits, sheepish, and suddenly it feels as through there is a rock in his throat. The two of them have been… experimenting, one could call it, ever since he nearly died at The Oculus a few weeks ago. They’ve been keeping it quiet, though they suspect Mick knows. It’s just so much easier to navigate unfamiliar feelings when not being pressured by five other people.

“Not Raymond,” It’s nearly a plea, but he means it, because he highly doubts Ray would be as courteous as Mick and assume silence as golden.

But Sara laughs, and he’s fairly certain it’s because of his words and nothing to do with his long fingers that are still caressing her hips through the fabric of her shirt.

“No,” she promises, “Jax.”

Ah, the kid, well better than Raymond.

“We were eating lunch in the galley, I asked if he’d seen you, and he told me my boyfriend was in the library last he saw.” She goes on explaining, enunciating the keyword of the sentence. “So if he doesn’t know…”

“He suspects,” he finishes for her and she nods.

“Exactly.”

They remain in silence for a few minutes longer, caught up in the stillness of the library and what very well might just be their last few moments of total privacy with their “relationship”. They’ve known since the beginning that if this thing between them ends up working they’re going to have to tell the team eventually, and on some level neither one of them really ever expected it wouldn’t work. But Leonard likes it being just them; no pressure to be anything more than whatever it is they are.

But, at the same time, things have been going well enough that he’s been starting to wonder if maybe they’re ready to move past the uncertain stage of figuring things out, and he certainly wouldn’t mind being able to snake an arm around her without having to check twice to make sure they’re alone.

“What do you think?” He asks her and she shrugs, her fingers wandering up his neck and into his shorn hair, her closely cut nails scratching at it thoughtfully.

“I think I don’t want to stop what we’re doing,” she says, “And I think that a secret can only be kept for so long on this ship.”

He smirks at that, because he knows she’s right. They can’t keep this sneaking around up for much longer, even if they wanted to.

“Well…” He drawls as his hands decide to slide around her hips and to her ass, cupping it firmly and eliciting a smile from her. “Then I guess the question becomes: how do we tell everyone without making it seem like a big deal?”

Her smile turns dirty with that, one hand moving around from where she has it so that she can cradle his jaw. “I might have a few ideas.”


	35. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waveridera asked for 28: "I thought we were family!" and 31: "I fucked up"

He’s given her time, hoping that’s what she needs. Two years ago he would’ve been sure of it, but so much has changed on the Waverider in his absence and there isn’t much these days that he can be sure of. Still, his instincts haven’t led him wrong yet so hopefully Sara will be at least a little more willing to talk now than she was a few hours ago.

He finds her in the office, which now belongs to her as opposed to Hunter.

Just another change he wasn’t around to see.

He raps his knuckles lightly on the open door and she looks up at the sound, not returning the smirk he offers her.

“So, Captain,” he keeps a teasing drawl in his tone but it’s evident that she isn’t in the mood, so he cuts straight to the point. “How ya holding up?”

Not well, that much is clear. She looks like she’s torn between a desire to take out all her anger on him, and one to just start crying.

“I fucked up.” She says, plain and simple, her voice every bit as exhausted as her eyes, and he sighs.

“We’re Legends, isn’t that what we do?” He knows it’s going to be pointless trying to convince her that this isn’t her fault. She’s the Captain now, and with that title comes a responsibility to make sure everyone gets back on this ship in one piece, and in general.

The look she gives him is anything but impressed.

“You couldn’t have known,” he sighs, “Raymond didn’t tell you he slipped Darhk’s daughter a time stone, that’s on him.”

“I’m the Captain-”

“And he withheld information from you.” He interrupts before she can even go down that road. “You can’t do your job if your team isn’t honest with you.”

She purses her lips at that, like she’s trying to think of an argument to that but is coming up short.

“It’s still my job to get him back.”

Right, because not only did Ray give Nora Darhk a time stone but the first thing that she did with it was use it to bring herself to the Waverider and grab him, only to then teleport them both away.

“We will,” he promises and finally, at long last, she graces him with a smirk.

“Didn’t think you’d care so much about Ray,” she teases.

He smirks back at her, “Ouch…” he drawls, feigning hurt with a hand on his chest, “And here I thought we were family!”

She actually laughs at his dramatics, and it feels good, just the two of them, like old times. But it isn’t old times, things have changed, and there’s a heavy tone over the statement that has all of his fears coming to the forefront of his mind.

He knows this isn’t the time, or the place. He knows that they need to focus on finding Raymond.

“Unless,” he finds himself saying despite everything he knows, “I’ve been gone too long?”

Her face falls for a split second, before a sweet and genuine smile comes across it and she get up. She moves out from behind the desk, moving him back a step, and she reaches out for his hand.

She gives him enough time to pull away if he wishes, something he appreciates, but he doesn’t move and so she incases his hand in her own. She turns it over a few times, as though she’s studying it, and then uses it to pull him closer.

“You have been gone too long.” She tells him but before he can say anything she’s risen up on her toes and is pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

His fingers tighten around hers as his eyes flutter closed with the kiss. He’s been back for about a week now and they haven’t had a chance to talk in regards to feelings and “me and you”; he was starting to think they never would. They still have to, he knows, but at least now he can be somewhat confidant that they still have a shot at that future.

She pulls away quicker than he would like, and when he opens his eyes she’s watching him with perhaps the most serious gaze he has ever seen on her.

“But you will always be part of this family, no matter what.”

Again, he knows there are a lot of things they still have to talk about, but all that can wait. Right now he needs her to know that he still has feelings for her, and so he pulls her back to him for another kiss. She goes eagerly, happily, and melts against him into the kiss. His hands settle onto her hips while hers wind up around his neck. She starts to deepen the kiss, tilting her jaw just a little as so to give him access to-

“Captain Lance, I believe I have located Dr. Palmer.”

Well, good to know Gideon’s impeccable timing hasn’t changed in the time he’s been gone.

Pulling away from the kiss they’re both near the point of laughing.

“Thank you, Gideon.” Sara says, though her eyes are still locked onto his. “Pick this up later?”

He nods and releases his hold on her, “Can’t wait.”


	36. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faith0115 asked for Captain Canary 55: "Shut up and kiss me already" and 182: "I've wanted this for so long"

He should’ve known she would be here.

Really, on some level, he did. Even if none of them bothered to tell him, he hadn’t expected Cisco would really get married without inviting the Legends. He’s a little peeved at Lisa for not mentioning it, it’s her wedding too after all, but because it’s her wedding he can’t stay mad at her.

He first spots Sara at the ceremony when he’s walking Lisa down the aisle. She meets his eyes and then makes a point of looking away until he’s taken his seat. He’s caught her eye a handful of times here at the reception but the two of them seem to have some unspoken agreement to remain at opposite ends of the room. It’s ridiculous, really, because it isn’t like they left things on ugly terms. It was all very simple; by the time the Legends found him in the time stream nearly three years had passed for them. Sara, in those three years, had moved on from any feelings she might have had for him and found happiness with her girlfriend Ava. Combine that with the fact that Mick doesn’t need him to hold his leash anymore and Len just couldn’t bring himself to stay on the Waverider. They dropped him off in present time Central City and he’s spent the past two years helping Barry out while making a living installing security systems, something Lisa finds absolutely hilarious but she bites her tongue with a mocking grin whenever he threatens to fire her for her comments.

He’s seen Sara and the rest of the Legends a handful of times over the past two years, and every time they act like strangers. They say hello, they work together to solve the latest crisis, but it’s like they never met. They don’t flirt with each other, they don’t tease each other, and when the battle is said and done they go on with their lives as if they weren’t just fighting back to back in perfect rhythm with each other. Sometimes her girlfriend comes along, sometimes she doesn’t. She’s busy with her own work at The Time Bureau. He supposes that must be where she is tonight, because he hasn’t seen even one sign of her all day.

One thing he has seen, though, is Sara’s eyes on him more than usual. He’s always looking at her whenever she’s around, he can’t help it. His eyes are always drawn to her and tonight, especially when she’s wearing that formfitting, backless, dress, is no exception. But she usually averts her eyes the instant they meet his. Tonight, however, she looks for just a few seconds longer every time they see each other. He doesn’t mind, far from it, but he is a little curious as to why.

He spends more time than he would care to admit thinking about what he could say to her, especially when the chances that he’ll actually work up the nerve to say anything are slim to none. But, it seems she’s full of surprises tonight, as while he is standing over at the end of the bar he suddenly spots her coming his way.

At first he thinks she’s going to walk right past him, perfectly reasonable considering they haven’t had a real conversation since before he left the Waverider two years ago, but she doesn’t. She sidles up with next to him and orders a whisky; a true sign that she is, in fact here, for him.

“How have you been?” She asks just as the bartender hands her her drink, her eyes staring pointedly ahead after she’s finished tossing it back.

He watches her carefully, still trying to decide what she’s up to, but it’s been awhile and he can’t quite read her like he used to.

“Been good,” he answers, “You?”

She nods, “Pretty good, missions are going well. Nora’s adjusting ok.”

Ah yes, Nora Darhk, the newest addition to the Legend’s roster. Leonard hasn’t had a chance to talk with her yet but he has noticed her always being suspiciously close to Raymond. He’ll let that thought go, for now, as he doubts that’s the aspect of Nora Sara wants to talk about.

“And you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow when she looks over at him. “How are you doing having her on the team?”

She shrugs, her expression almost something he might call disappointed. “I’m alright,” she promises, “Nora isn’t her dad, I’m not going to punish her for his mistakes.”

He nods; she does seem to mean those words. Still, there must be something he’s missing, something that would prompt her to talk to him after all this time, something-

“Ava and I broke up.”

Well, that would certainly do it.

She’s ordered a beer now and is staring ahead as she sips it while he processes the words.

“How long?” He finally, tentatively, asks.

“Eight months,” she replies with a shrug, taking another sip of her beer. “Ended on good terms, just didn’t work out.”

He nods, “I’m sorry.” He knows she doesn’t want his pity, she’s never been the type for something like that, but she nods anyway.

They remain in silence while she sips her drink, though Leonard hardly touches his own. His mind is too preoccupied by the information she’s given him, by the fact that she came over here to tell him that. It’s been a long time since The Oculus for them both; her more than him, is there really a chance that after all this time…

“I’m not interested in being a rebound.” The words are out of his mouth before he really thinks them through, sloppy Snart, but she doesn’t seem entirely surprised. A little, maybe, if only because it’s been so long since they last said more than three words to each other and she might not have expected him to be so blunt, to read her so easily, because of that.

But, she isn’t put off by it, and snorts as she raises her bottle to her lips. “Believe me, I already got that out of my system.” There’s a story there, but now isn’t the time to ask for it. “I understand, Leonard, that now probably isn’t the best timing.” She starts and suddenly she isn’t avoiding his eyes, but is looking right into them. “It’s been too damn long since we even talked, let alone about… feelings. But… I miss you. I miss the way we used to be, I miss our card games and I know you’re here now and I’m still on the Waverider but…” She trails off, stopping herself and looking down at the bar as though it’s surface can tell her what to say next. “I just… If we could catch up sometime, I’d really like that.”

And with that she walks away, leaving him with that little bit of information to think over.

 

* * *

 

She feels like an idiot, how could she not? She isn’t even drunk, barely even buzzed, yet she walked up to a man she hasn’t said more than a sentence to in two years and all but told him she still has feelings for him. She had no business dropping something like that on him, but she just wanted to do it before she leaves for the time stream again. Before she doesn’t come back for who knows how long to face the fear, yet again, that maybe he’s moved on. She thought getting it off her chest would make her feel better, but she doesn’t, and after another twenty minutes of sitting at a table half listening to Harry and Ray babble on about some sort of tech she decides she could do with some air. There’s a little Japanese garden just outside the reception venue; it’s the perfect place to clear her mind.

That is, it would be if she were alone.

She’s out there for all of two minutes when she suddenly becomes aware that someone is following her. No one dangerous, she can tell by the way they let their footsteps fall loud enough to be heard. She turns and, of course, it’s Leonard Snart who’s standing there. He looks vaguely concerned, watching her with great care and vulnerability as though he’s expecting her to rip his whole world apart.

“Leonard, I’m sorry.” She sighs, “It wasn’t fair for me to spring that on you. I just-”

“Did you mean it?” He asks, cutting her off, but she doesn’t mind. She nods, and he comes just a little bit closer.

“Of course I did,” she promises him, “I want to be friends again, and… if you want this…” she doesn’t know where to go with that, because she isn’t sure if she can convince him that she isn’t asking him to be some kind of rebound. It isn’t like that, at all, but how can she make sure he understands that?

Maybe he does. He’s stepped even closer to her and gently placed his hands onto her waist, giving her plenty of times to pull away if she desires but of course that would be the last thing she’d want.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he assures her, “I’ve missed you too, so much. I don’t know if-”

“Leonard,” she cuts off. There is so much that needs to be said and discussed on both their parts but, for now, it all can wait. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Half a smirk is all she gets in response to that before he complies and pulls her in against him, his lips meeting hers, finally.


	37. Our Little Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary 35 "About the baby... it's yours" and 112 "Why are you bleeding"

“It’s ok, it’s ok baby. It’s alright, it’s alright…” Sara keeps going on with her tear-coated words as she sits curled up in the med bay chair, the baby cuddled and screaming against her chest.

She looks over at him with panic in her eyes as she speaks, and it matches his own, the reality sinking in that there’s nothing they can do here.

 

* * *

 

**_24 Hours Earlier_ **

Too many questions, not enough answers; that’s what Leonard thinks about this whole situation.

It all started with a sketchy sounding distress signal in the middle of the night, Rip claims there was no message but he doesn’t buy that. Then there was responding to that distress signal in which Rip refused to let any of them set foot off the ship, and then to top it all off he had come back on board holding a baby of all things.

No, none of this was sitting well with Leonard at all.

It isn’t helping that Rip has called both himself and Sara into his office. He doesn’t know what on earth the Captain could want them for; especially not when he clearly has something else he needs to be dealing with.

If the look on Sara’s face as they march down the hall side by side is anything to go by then he would be willing to bet money that she’s every bit as confused and suspicious as he is.

When they enter the office Rip looks…well, awful. He has bags under his bloodshot eyes and his hair is more of a mess than usual, but at least the mystery baby he’d brought on board a few hours ago is sleeping soundly. Granted, it’s on a blanket on the floor in the corner but it isn’t like Rip would be stupid enough to step on it.

“I have to go on a mission.” The Englishman all but blurts out, thus it isn’t exactly a shock that it only adds to the confusion.

“Ok…” Leonard drawls, “Who are you taking with you?”

“No one, Mr. Snart.”

“Yeah…” Sara drawls out, “That’s not a good idea.”

Rip sighs, like this is the absolute last conversation that he ever wants to have, but he goes on talking anyway.

“While I would normally agree with that statement Ms. Lance, it is a worse idea that any of you accompany me.”

“Hmmhmm,” Sara hums disbelievingly, “And why might that be?”

“And does it have anything to do with that?” He can’t refrain from asking anymore, not when there is a baby gurgling over in the corner as it starts to wake up.

Hunter glances over at it and his head falls only to be barely caught by his fingers, his thumb and his index finger massaging at his nose.

“I am wiping both your bloody minds after this,” he mutters.

“Excuse me?” Len asks, hand flying to his holstered gun.

“You’re not doing anything to our minds.” Sara tells him sternly and Leonard is fairly certain that if it weren’t for the already waking baby in the corner Hunter would be screaming right about now.

“Yes I am, Ms. Lance.” He still manages to snap while somehow keeping his voice down. “Because the timeline is changing, quickly, and it will change even more drastically if you remember anything that I am about to tell you.”

“You’re not making sense Rip,” Len drawls and when he suddenly he finds himself on the receiving end of Rip’s glare he steps back just a bit.

“I know Mr. Snart, I know. Just… Oh bloody hell, I’m not sure what to make of the current state of the timeline anyway.” He grumbles, partially to himself and partially to… either them or the ceiling, Len isn’t exactly sure which. Then he sighs, like he has finally had a moment of clarity in the midst of all this madness, and he looks directly at the two of them. “It’s a long story, but, about the baby… It’s yours.”

Silence.

Hunter is looking at them, both of them, and Leonard feels like all the oxygen has just been sucked from his lungs. His brain isn’t processing the words, not correctly anyway. It’s his baby? But why is Hunter looking at Sara? Why does she look just as stunned as he feels? Surely she would know about any baby of hers.

A part of his head does remember words such has “timeline” and “future” but before he can get to those the squealing cry of an infant interrupts the tension and suddenly his eyes are snapped to the corner.

His body goes ridged, his senses paralyzed by the sound; which is ridiculous. At least Sara doesn’t seem to have reacted any better, as it’s Hunter who has to go pick up the wailing child and bounce it into content, before he deposits it into Sara’s arms and she stumbles awkwardly when taking over.

It’s in that moment, where Sara is holding their apparent child, that Leonard finally gets his voice to work.

“How?” He demands, and Rip huffs.

“When I took you all from the timeline I did so because you were inconsequential.” He says, starting with what they all already know. “Upon Savage’s defeat I intended to return you to the moment I took you from, but as you’re both aware, things changed. With those changes the timeline began changing as well, and one of those changes is our little friend here.”

By now Len can’t help but to peer over Sara’s shoulder for a look at the baby nestled in her arms. He has to admit, it’s young but it does hold some resemblance to them both. It’s practically bald, the little hair it does have a nearly invisible blonde, and it’s fair skin matches Sara’s almost perfectly. It’s blue eyes remind him of the ones he sees in the mirror, just more confirmation that this is real.

“Why is she here?” Sara asks and for a second Len wants to ask how she’s so sure the baby is a girl, but then the more that he looks at it’s facial features he starts to see it; plus it is wearing a onesie decorated with pink and purple butterflies.

“Because, Ms. Lance, that distress signal we received was from your future selves. Someone is after them, a former assassin for the Time Masters. They needed to send their daughter somewhere he would never think to look for her-”

“So they sent a message to a past version of the Waverider.” Len finishes for him, and The Captain nods.

“Looking for anything in the temporal zone can be like searching for a needle in a haystack, and if the assassin can’t find you until years from now, we know he won’t find you here.”

“Where are you going?” Sara asks, and to that Rip smirks.

“To help you.”

 

* * *

 

After Rip leaves the two of them stand in the office for an immeasurable amount of time, until the baby starts fussing, and then they numbly make their way back to his room solely because it’s closer than hers.

Sara starts heading for his bed, the spot she normally claims for herself whenever they’re in her, but then she makes an awkward turn for his desk chair. Things between them are still new, still a little unclear since The Oculus, and now, suddenly, the baby squirming on her lap…

It’s a bit much.

“Our future selves sure have a sick sense of humor.” He says and Sara snorts.

“I’ll say,” She agrees, “You would think sending your kid back in time to your past selves would be dangerous.”

“Yeah,” he huffs in agreement, “You would think.”

It’s at that moment that the baby moves on from fussing to full out crying, startling them both.

Sara stands up and begins bouncing her gently, trying to calm her, while Leonard wracks his brain for what to do. It’s been a long time since he’s last taken care of a baby so young, but he remembers that whenever Lisa would get like this it was usually one of two things, her diaper or her stomach.

Sara’s already ahead of him, checking the diaper but she shakes her head.

“I’ll go to the galley, maybe Gideon can make her a bottle.” He says, excusing himself.

Luckily Gideon is able to help and, even luckier, he doesn’t run into anyone on his journey there or back. When he gets back to the room Sara is still pacing in circles while the baby screams on. There’s no discussion about it as she takes the bottle from him and settles herself down on his bed, if a bit awkwardly because of what she’s holding. They both exhale when the baby quiets, suddenly occupied with its food, and the awkwardness returns.

“What do you think her name is?” Sara asks, breaking the silence, and Len sighs as he takes a seat beside her.

“Don’t know, it’s not like we’ve ever talked about what we would name a kid.”

Sara nods in agreement, but scoffs “Well we can’t keep calling her baby.” She remarks and he hums in agreement, but he says nothing.

He’s mesmerized by the sight before him. Sara, sitting with a baby cradled in her arms, their baby, and feeding her a bottle. He knows that they’re a long way off from this, by a lot. But, still, he can’t deny that it look kind of appealing.

 

* * *

 

They don’t tell the others who the baby is. Hell, _they_ aren’t even sure who the baby is, and they do decide to continue calling her “baby”, “kid”, or various other little pet names for as long as she’s in their care. Maybe they would’ve talked about a name if they had realized Hunter wasn’t going to be back for this long. It’s been hours, so many that the ship is now well into its night cycle and the two of them are laying on his bed with the baby sandwiched in-between them.

“We aren’t going to roll over and crush her!” Sara exclaims in a whisper through the tense quiet. The bed isn’t large, yet they’ve left an amble amount of space for the kid, probably more than necessary, and neither of them has moved an inch since going to bed.

“While I’m sure you’re right, I still don’t think I’m going to sleep.” He whispers back.

“Yeah, me either.” She says before finally rolling on her side.

Her eyes don’t go straight to him, but instead to the baby, then to him, and then back to the baby.

“What are you thinking?” He asks and she shrugs, eyes still glued to the baby.

“After the league… I gave up any ideas had about ever being a mom. Then after the pit I didn’t even think I could.”

He stays quiet for a minute, about to ask what she thinks about all that now, when she suddenly props herself up on her elbow.

“Len,” she says, alarmed, still looming over the kid. He looks, nearly falling off the bed when he shifts, and he sees it.

There’s blood dripping out of the baby’s nose, and her face is all scrunched up.

“She’s bleeding,” he blurts stupidly, “Why are you bleeding?”

He doesn’t know _why_ he asks the baby that, because it isn’t like she can answer him, but it’s as if she’s trying because suddenly she’s screaming louder than she ever was earlier and this time he does fall off the bed.

By the time he picks himself up Sara already has the baby in her arms and with nothing more than a glance at each other they take off towards the med bay.

“Gideon!” Leonard all but roars at the ceiling when they arrive, Sara clamoring into one of the seats and murmuring words of comfort into the baby’s ear. “Something’s wrong with our daughter!”

“Actually Mr. Snart, my files have no record of a child between yourself and Miss Lance.” The AI replies, calm as ever.

“This isn’t time for the knowing too much about our futures crap, Gideon. We-”

“Len!” Sara cuts him off and he whirls around, half expecting the situation to suddenly be worse.

Judging by Sara’s wide and terrified eyes, he’s confident that it is.

“He’s going after me,” she says, and he must look confused, which he is, because she clarifies. “The assassin.”

“Isn’t that where-”

“Not that me,” she warns him, “The only version of me he would stand half a chance at getting, nine months pregnant me.”

He feels his blood run cold.

“Hunter!” He hisses, his hand fingers flying to comm but there’s nothing but static on the other end. “Hunter! Hunter!”

“Leonard!” Sara snaps, bringing his attention to her. “He can’t hear you.”

“We have to do something!” He snarls desperately, “We can’t just-”

“We won’t!” She interrupts, refusing to let him finish that sentence, tears coating her eyes. “Gideon, what are the last records you have of me in the timeline?”  
“I must advise against telling you too much about-”

“Gideon!” They both snap and the AI complies, so Len gets Mick over the comms and gives him the location, leaving him and Sara with nothing to do but hope.

“It’s ok, it’s ok baby. It’s alright, it’s alright…” Sara keeps going on with her tear-coated words as she sits curled up in the med bay chair, the baby cuddled and screaming against her chest.

She looks over at him with panic in her eyes as she speaks, and it matches his own, the reality sinking in that there’s nothing they can do here.

 

* * *

 

“Well the good news is your future remains in tact,” Rip says, standing along with Leonard and Sara outside of the jump ship.

“Thanks to Mick and Ray,” Sara reminds him while Len, hesitantly, hands him the baby to bring back to her own time.

“Yes,” Rip admits, “Anyway, amnesia pills are on my desk, I expect you to have taken them by the time I return.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Len brushes off and Rip frowns but disappears into the jump ship.

“So?” Sara asks once the jump ship launches, “Are we taking those pills?”

He thinks about it for a second, carefully, and then turns to face her. “I hope she comes along.” He says, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde. “But, maybe it’ll be best if we don’t see it coming.”

She nods, “Fair enough,” she says, stepping closer and her arms winding up around his neck. “Mick needed to go a few years into the future to save her, and me, so looks like we’ve got time.”

“Good,” he says through a smirk, “Because Mick’s already wiped his memory.”


	38. Busted (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaurelRomeniel asked for a sequel to chapter 34, so here we go!

Sara does have a few ideas, as does Leonard, ranging from formally telling the team to just making out in front of them. They settle for something in the middle, not too over the top but not exactly subtle. They don’t fully plan it out, just the general idea of what they’re going to do but not exactly when they’re going to do it. Turns out they have to wait roughly three days for the perfect opportunity, when Hunter lectures them all after a particularly messy, but still successful, mission. After he leaves the team stays on the bridge. Ray and The Professor are arguing over something that has to do with the main control console, therefor Jax is hovering around them and telling them not to touch anything, while Mick is sitting in his flight seat with a carton of Goldfish he picked up on the mission. Rip’s marched off in a huff, but that’s fine, he can find out later.

Sara’s gone off to change out of her leathers and while she’s gone Leonard remains in his own chair, talking with Mick and stealing a few Goldfish as he does. When Sara returns she looks at him, none of the others seem to notice, and he nods. She returns the gesture and starts forward. He hopes that it isn’t visible, how tense he is, because he doesn’t want to tip anyone off. But he can’t help it; their secret is about to be out, the dynamics of the team are about to change.

Sara doesn’t say anything when she reaches him, just plops herself down in his lap and suddenly this whole thing just became infinitely easier. He loops his arms easily around her middle, anchoring himself to her. She must feel the nerves in him, even as her presence eases them away, because she leans back comfortably against his chest and sets a gently hand atop his, her fingers curling around and giving a light squeeze.

Mick’s noticed by now, but goes on eating, confirming that he already knew. Briefly Len catches Jax smirking, but the young engineer quickly diverts his attention back to the main console. Of course Jax can’t think anything without Stein sensing it, especially not when he’s standing right next to the man, and so it’s no surprise that The Professor looks up right in that moment and gives a smile that is somehow both smug and warm.

“Well, well, well.” He begins, prompting Raymond to finally notice the situation. “What do we have here?”

“You serious?” Mick asks, “They’ve been a thing since The Oculus.”

At that Len feels Sara stifling her laugh, not that he isn’t guilty of the same action.

“Really?” Raymond pipes, “That’s great! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We wanted to be sure it would work first,” Sara supplies, “It’s been over a month now, so we figured at this point it was either come clean or break up.”

“And we really weren’t fans of the latter.” Leonard adds and Mick barks a laugh.

“Congratulations,” Stein says, “So then Mr. Rory is correct? This has been going on since The Oculus?”

“Yes…” Sara drawls, her voice suspicious. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” Stein promises, “Just that The Oculus was nearly four months after we departed from 2016 and-”

“Yeah Grey,” Jax mutters, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few crumpled bills, the others doing the same and handing them to The Professor. “We know, you won.”

Stein looks very proud of himself as he collects the money, and Leonard at first has no idea how to react. But then Sara laughs, because _of course_ the team had a pool going.

“Just curious,” he speaks up, “When did you all makes these bets?”

“Right after we all decided to stay,” Mick supplies, “Saw the eyes you had for each other in the 70’s, made the bet that night.”

This time Len chuckles, he can’t help it. Of course they’ve had this bet running for literally the entire mission, he should’ve expected nothing less from this group.


	39. Mardi Gras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralance7545 asked for Captain Canary for prompts 37: "Dance with me!" and 55: "Shut up and kiss me."

Normally Leonard would absolutely despise the loud, obnoxious, crowd of drunken people that can be found in New Orleans during Mardi Gras, but today he’s willing to make an exception. For one thing he has liberated more than a few wallets, which is always a plus, but much more important than that he’s willing to make an exception because Sara is drunk off her ass and it’s so rare that she allows herself to lose control like this.

Back when Hunter first recruited them this might have been more likely, but things are different now. She’s The Captain now, and as such she is much more obligated to remain responsible. She doesn’t often get to let herself go like this, so on the rare instance that she does Leonard wants to take that moment in time and protect it like the treasure it is.

_“I’ve gotta stop,”_ she had said to him a few hours ago, when their anachronism was all finished and dealt with before noon, so she had given in to the team’s pleas to stick around for Mardi Gras, since they were here anyway.

_“Feeling the effects?”_ He had snarked at her; still mostly sober himself, having only had two drinks. But her mix of beer, tequila shots, and who knows what else was beginning to catch up with her

She’d nodded at him, _“Can’t fly a time ship drunk.”_

_“No, you can’t.”_ He had agreed before snagging a Jell-O shot off the tray of someone passing by, placing it in front of her. _“The others are all fine,”_ he’d assured her, _“Go on, if anyone needs anything I can play dad for awhile.”_

She had smirked at him and downed the shot with only a little more prompting. Now it’s getting late and he really should be getting on the comms to tell the others to start thinking about heading back to the ship, even if they aren’t likely to leave until morning. But he just can’t bring himself to, because that would mean telling Sara her time for fun is almost over.

She isn’t far from him; he’s made sure to keep her in his line of sight. She’s dancing to the blaring music of the festival when he approaches her from behind, wide grin lighting up her face when she notices him.

“Leonard!” She cheers, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer to her, “Dance with me!” He can’t help but to chuckle as she tries to pull him closer, and he does attempt to humor her for a moment, hands settling onto her fast moving hips.

“Not why I’m here, Birdie.” He tells her, nearly shouting over the noise of the crowd. “We’re going to have to head back soon.”

“Aww!” She actually pouts, an expression that she wears far too adorably in his opinion. “Don’t say that! Shut up and kiss me.”

Before he can even think about trying to stop her she has her hands on his cheeks and has crashed her lips to his. He gives into the kiss for a second, almost forgetting his need to get her moving when she starts to heat it up. A part of him wants to curse her drunkenness, because much as he loves seeing her allow herself to let loose he’s really wishing right now that she wasn’t where she is; to the point that he can taste the alcohol on her breath. If she were sober he could promise her a continuation of this back in their room, but alas she is too far-gone. So he forces himself to break the kiss, one hand moving to brush a stray lock of her messed up hair away from her face.

“Come on,” he tells her, “Time to go.”

“Ugh…” She groans dramatically, tipping her head back for effect. “Fine.”

Smirking he snakes an arm around her shoulders and leads her away, her leaning into him as they walk.

 

* * *

 

They aren’t the first back to the ship, but they also aren’t the last. Briefly, Len wonders if he should be concerned that they’re still missing Raymond, Zari, and Nora. But Sara is sagging against him, eyes fluttering closed where she stands, and he decides he can worry about the three of them later.

For now he leads Sara back to their room and helps her get changed, brings her to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then back to their room for bed.

“You’re going to need water and painkillers in the morning, so I’m telling you now that I don’t want any complaining.” He warns as she settles into bed. He brings the blankets up and tucks her in once she seems content.

He really shouldn’t be surprised when she laughs at his words. “No promises.”

He smirks at that, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. He wants nothing more than to crawl under the blankets and hold her until she falls asleep against him, but he meant what he said when he offered to take up her duties so she could have a little fun. He needs to wait up for their missing trio, and then make sure that everyone is taken care of for the night before he can even think about sleeping.

“Goodnight Sara,” he whispers, straightening up and turning to leave the room, switching off the light as he does.

“Night Len,” she calls after him in a light, bubbly voice. “I love you.”

He smiles at her from the doorway, “I love you too.” He answers, then he leaves, their door sliding closed behind him.


	40. What I Love About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for Captain Canary "This is why I fell in love with you"

They’re taking a rare night out away from the team. Gideon is babysitting, as they like to call it, and they’re both sure that it is only going to be a matter of time before the team breaks something regardless. But, in the meantime, Leonard and Sara are going to enjoy a well-deserved date night at a half-decent pub in present day National City.

“So,” Len starts, putting away the menu he only bothered scanning for a minute or two. “How long do we think we have?”

 Sara hums thoughtfully as she puts down her drink, her own menu also discarded.

“Hopefully more than an hour.” She answers, a certain playful gleam in her eyes that has Leonard’s mind wandering just a bit. “Maybe if we’re lucky, nothing will happen and they’ll all be asleep by the time we get back.”

Len smirks at that, if only because he knows they are never that lucky. Still, doesn’t mean it’s going to stop them from having any fun later.

They place their orders and proceed to spend the rest of the night talking about their recent missions, funny stories about the team, and even a few projected scenarios about what might be waiting for them when they get back. They don’t go out on “real dates” very often, not their style, but sometimes it can be nice to get away from everything and to just be them without worrying, too much, about interruptions.

At this point, though, they’ve stopped talking.

Their food is half finished on the table, discarded for the time being, as their attention is currently directed towards the bar where some poor girl is very clearly trying to give some guy a hint. The fact that the guy hasn’t noticed he’s caught their attention is enough to confirm just what kind of asshole he is. He doesn’t care if anyone sees or hears him, he doesn’t think he’s doing anything wrong.

Silently, they agree to give the girl a fair chance to handle this herself, but when a solid five minutes comes and goes and all she does is flounder on her barstool Sara gives in to the urge to stand up.

“I’ll be back,” she says, quietly enough so only Leonard will hear her.

She approaches the bar from behind the asshole, tapping him on the shoulder. He whirls around to face her, total confusion on his face because he doesn’t look like he’s any older than Wally and he doesn’t understand why some random woman has just approached him.

“I think you should go,” She says almost sweetly, “She’s not interested.”

There’s a minute of stunned silence, of the kid gawking at her and processing her words. For a minute Sara thinks he’s going to walk off without a word, but instead he laughs at her.

“I’m not bothering anybody,” he taunts, not even asking the girl for her opinion.

“You are.” Sara insists sternly, “And I suggest you move along.”

Of course, that doesn’t go over well. The guy gets up, but only so that he can tell her to take a hike. It doesn’t take long after that for a fight to ensue and within less than ten minutes she, Leonard, and the now bleeding jerk have all been thrown out of the restaurant, the girl long slipped away in the chaos.

“Sorry I got us kicked out.” Sara apologizes half-heartedly as she and Len make their way back to where they left the ship parked, much earlier than they had planned.

“Please,” Len scoffs, draping and arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer him as they walk. “Kicking the ass of a pig like that? This is why I fell in love with you.”

She smiles to herself as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m glad,” she says, halting there pace and turning herself around so that she can lean up on her toes and meet his lips. “Because that is one thing about me that is never going to change.”


	41. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralance7545 asked for Captain Canary "Hold me just a little longer"

“How ya doing up there assassin?” Len calls up through somewhat gritted teeth, his hands resting firmly against his girlfriend’s thighs to keep her from falling off his shoulders.

“Hold me just a little longer,” Sara calls back apologetically, “If you can.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he tells her, “Just want to make sure we’re not wasting time.”

He hears Sara grunt, the sound muffled by the ceiling. To put this situation into perspective Ray’s suit has had a malfunction, rendering it temporarily useless. In addition to that Axel is in the vents again and so they’re trying to lure him out. They’ve had Gideon block off the ends of the kitchen vent as so to trap him, but that’s as much as she can do. So, with no better ideas, Sara climbed up onto Leonard’s shoulders with a spoon full of peanut butter.

“I thought I locked his cage.” Mick grumbles for the third time and Len rolls his eyes, they all know damn well that Axel has free range of Mick’s room.

“Got him,” Sara announces victoriously just as Len feels her curling in on herself, likely trying to keep Axel close to her chest and away from escape. “You can let me down.”

“On it,” He assures her. He’s careful as he bends his knees, going slow in order to avoid toppling them both over. Once she’s clear of the vent he takes a very careful step back, Mick moving in front of him to take his rat from Sara.

“Will you put that thing in its cage now?” Leonard groans while his friend makes obnoxious kissy noises at the small creature in his hands.

Mick grumbles but complies with the request, while Sara looks around.

“Um... how am I getting down?” She asks and suddenly Len is struck with the realization that they hadn’t actually thoughts that far ahead with this.

There isn’t enough space for her to climb off over his head if he were to crouch down, but if she tries to go backwards she’ll fall.

“Here,” Mick grunts, soon as he locks Axel’s cage. “I got’cha.”

The next thing Len knows his friend is behind him, one hand reaching up to Sara’s waist, gently guiding her back. His shoulders sag automatically when Sara’s weight is removed, and he turns to see her still stabilizing herself in Mick’s arms.

“Careful, she bites.” He teasingly warns, Sara snickering and Mick grimacing as he sets her on her feet.

“Could’ve gone my whole life without knowing that.” The burly man returns, moving himself past them both and grabbing Axel’s cage on his way, off to his room where he will inevitably let the creature go free yet again.

“I don’t bite,” Sara insists, mock offence in her voice, once they’re alone.

“Sometimes you do,” Len argues with a smirk, hands grabbing onto her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

She hums softly against his lips, then pulls back, “Only when you ask me too,” she reminds him, going in for another kiss even as he smiles against her mouth.


	42. Making Time (Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for Captain Canary 190: "We can't do that here!" and 183: "Car sex looks easier in the movies"

This is getting ridiculous.

One would think that with Mallus defeated the Legends would finally get a little bit of a break. But no, these days they’re busier than ever, dealing with aberrations and anachronisms alike, not to mention the occasional demons.

Sara, personally, doesn’t think just a few hours without the timeline collapsing should be too much to ask for but, unfortunately, the universe doesn’t seem to care.

“These constant missions are really starting to drive me nuts.” She complains as she heads from her office to meet the team on the bridge for yet another briefing, the second one today.

She hears Leonard hum in agreement behind her, and when she comes to a stop in front of the main console, leaning heavily on it with exhaustion, she shivers at the sensation of his fingers lightly skirting her ass before settling low on her hips.

“I know,” he whispers, his thick voice sending another chill down her spine. He presses a kiss to her temple, and it shouldn’t do the things to her that it does, but at this point they’ve been going for weeks with no time for anything other than quick words and stolen kisses. “Just hang in there.”

She hadn’t even realized her eyes were closed until she’s opening them, watching Leonard as he steps to her side like nothing happened, the others filing in. But Sara sees the dark desire in her boyfriend’s eyes, and the way that they linger on her for just a second too long.

She shakes her head; she needs to snap out of this. Soon they’ll catch a break, hopefully, and then assuming they aren’t dead tired she and Leonard can tear each other’s clothes off all they want.

Until then, they have a job to do.

“Ok,” she starts the second giving of the orders today, “I know we’re all tired but unfortunately the time stream doesn’t give a crap. So, here’s what we’re gonna do. We’ve got two urgent problems right now and about five that, so long as they don’t escalate while we’re dealing with the big ones, can be put on the backburner for a few hours. We split up and handle the two big ones, then we take a break for a couple hours and catch some sleep.” There is a round of grateful sighs at her words, just going to show how truly exhausted they all are. “So, here we go. John, Wally, and Nate, the three of you are taking the jump ship to 2002 Hawaii, there have been reports of some kind of demon running loose around Kauai. Everyone else we’re heading to 2011 New York for an arms deal. Mick and Amaya, you’re going in undercover, there’s going to be a man there using the name Manta. Don’t ask me why, he must think it’s cool, just don’t let him walk out of there with the… Nano Tech thing they’re auctioning. Ray and Zari, you’re staking out the back of the building, Leonard and I will take the front. If we’re lucky, this’ll all be over within a couple of hours.”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh…” Sara groans, tipping her head back against the passenger seat of her and Leonard’s “liberated” car. “How long is this going to take?”

Leonard chuckles in his own seat, stifling a young.

“Take a nap, I’ll keep watch.” He offers and it’s sweet, really it is, so she almost feels bad groaning again.

“I don’t want to take a nap,” she protests and Len snorts.

“You’ve barely slept all week, you really expect me to believe you don’t want to take a nap?”

“Yup,” she answers, an idea running through her mind that she should know is a bad on, except for she can’t bring herself to do that. Instead she looks at him with a slight pout of her lip, and makes sure to put just enough suggestion into her voice. “I want to do something else.”

At first he gapes at her. He isn’t denying her, yet, but he doesn’t exactly look thrilled about what she’s just proposed. Actually, he doesn’t even look like he’s sure of what she just proposed. He’s scanning her like he’s searching for some kind of hint, believing that she can’t possibly have just suggested what he thinks she has.

“Are you crazy?” He finally manages, voice overtaken with shock. “We can’t do that here!”

“Why not?” It’s a stupid question; she knows the answer to that before it’s even out of her mouth, yet she asks it anyway. There are plenty of reasons as to why they can’t do that here, the fact that they’re on a mission being at the top of the list.

“Because…” Len finally splutters, floundering for the best reason to give her, but to her surprise, instead of deciding on one, he surges forward and captures her lips in a deep kiss.

Despite being a little caught off guard Sara returns the kiss, her tongue immediately requesting access to his mouth. Instead of granting it, however, he pulls away. His hands remain cupping her face as the two of them share a look, an unspoken conversation regarding if they are really going to continue this, and then they’re back at each other. Leonard makes a little grunting noise, causing Sara to moan. He swallows the sound, hands moving down to her waist and pulling. She complies with his unspoken request, shifting in her seat without breaking contact and swinging one leg over the center console followed swiftly by the other so that she is straddling him.

“Lay back,” she whispers, voice husky. She’s keeping her back intentionally rigid, as so to avoid pressing against the horn; and that is something she would rather not be focusing on.

Len grunts at her request, his left hand moving from her hip and fumbling around for the seat lever.

It is barely two seconds later that they both go crashing down rather unceremoniously, heads knocking together upon landing.

“Ugh,” Len groans, “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” He complains and finally it’s Sara’s turn to smirk.

“Is this something you’re just discovering now?” She inquires, pressing another hungry kiss to his lips.

“What can I say?” He asks, pausing to give her another kiss. “I didn’t spend high school dating delinquents.”

Another kiss, “No,” Sara purrs with a soft smile, bringing her lips back to his before parting yet again. “You were the delinquent.”

Len hums lightly in agreement to that and doesn’t say anything more, far too caught up in the moment. His hands move to skim underneath the hem of her shirt and the feel of his fingers on her bare skin has Sara drawing back, dark eyes locked on his as she pulls her shirt over her head.

Leonard’s eyes, which were already dark as her own, darken even more at the sight and he licks his lips in the way he knows makes her want him all the more.

Well, two can play at that game.

She starts rocking her hips against him, feeling him hard underneath her even through their clothes. His head goes tipping back with a groan, bringing a smile to her face as she begins to quicken her pace. He gives an indignant huff to that, clearly enjoying the things she’s doing to him.

“How long’s it been for us?” He practically whimpers the question, crying out as she grinds herself harder against him.

“Too long,” Sara pants, near breathless, a needy whimper of her own following the words. She can feel her own heat beginning to pool up inside her, the friction caused by her now wet pants quickly growing more irritating than pleasurable. “I need you, now.”

Ordinarily Leonard would tease her for her demanding tone, chide her for being so impatient, but this time all he does is slip a hand between them so he can get to his zipper. Sara’s smile lights up excitedly at this, her hands suddenly flying to push her own pants and underwear out of the way. Normally they’re a lot less eager, liking to take they’re time rather than jump right into things. But they can’t be sure how much time they have here, and they know they aren’t going to have any time at all later.

So, once all the necessary clothing is as out of the way as it needs to be, Sara sinks herself down onto Leonard.

They both gasp at the sensation, neither of them accustomed to her taking him this early into things, but it feels so good. Leonard bites his lip to keep from crying out, hands digging into Sara’s hips and bringing her down to him. She rocks her hips as he lowers her, meeting his desperate kiss and moaning into his mouth when he bucks his own hips and begins to match her pace. This isn’t going to take long, for either of them. Sara’s fingers are already kneading roughly into Len’s shoulders and how she wishes he wasn’t still dressed.

“What wrong?” He whispers hastily against her lips when a groan that definitely isn’t pleasure escapes her lips.

“Pants,” she replies automatically, her lips barely leaving his and her hips still moving. At first she feels her boyfriend smirk against her kiss, but then he pulls back and stops the movement of his hips.

This, naturally, has Sara growling with disapproval and she looks back to see that Len’s eyes have fallen to where their bodies are joined, thus he’s noticed that the harsh teeth of his zipper are facing up and from that he can obviously realize they’re scraping rather uncomfortably against Sara’s sensitive clit with every move either of them makes.

Putting her hands along his face Sara brings his eyes back to hers.

“I don’t care,” she tells him firmly, and she really doesn’t. She’s been holding this desire in for far too many days. She just wants to feel herself come undone around him; she can deal with a little discomfort this one time.

“I can-”

“No,” she interrupts; leaning down and pressing another kiss to him lips. “No way, that would require me getting off you.” Another kiss, “And that’s not happening.” This time when she kisses him her hips roll, completely of their own accord. Len must have the same reaction, judging by the way his hips jerk to match the movement and he moans against her mouth.

Sara takes this to mean she’s won, until he slips a hand between them and his fingers latch onto her clit to form a barrier between her and the zipper. She squeaks in surprise at this, nearly crying into his mouth and when he starts moving his thumb in fast circles against her, right as he thrusts up into her, she just can’t help it anymore, she is _gone._

She cries out his name as her orgasm explodes up her spine, having to break the contact of their kiss. He follows her over the edge; gasping with pleasure as he fills her and god does it feel good. They haven’t had time for things like this in weeks, and if they were back in their bedroom on the ship this would only be the beginning of a fantastic night, so it’s probably for the best that while in the processes of riding out her climax Sara bangs her head against the car door.

The loud _“thunk”_ is like a splash of cold water for the two of them, forcing them to gather their bearings far sooner than they would like to.

“You ok?” Len asks as his girlfriend, rather regretfully, climbs off him and back into her own seat.

“Great,” she answers with a dirty smile, awkwardly pressing her back against her seat so she can get her pants back up before searching for her discarded shirt. “No, I barely felt the door.”

“Good,” Len smirks, situating himself so that it doesn’t look like anything happened. “Wouldn’t want to explain to the team how you got a concussion during a stake out.”

* * *

 

Speaking of the team, Ray and Zari are still in their own borrowed car at the back of the building Amaya and Mick are still inside, Ray watching the door and Zari still staring blankly at the smoldering piles of dust that used to be their comms.


	43. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for 73: "Oh, are you ticklish?" 56: "Are you flirting with me?" and 55: "Shut up and kiss me already"

“Hey handsome,” the sultry words just barely come in time to warn Leonard of the hand reaching for his arm, caressing slowly and seductively down his sleeves as a wicked smile tugs at the corners of Sara’s mouth.

He nearly jumps at the contact of her hand on him, because of course he had known she was coming towards him, but her presence has become normal to him in the past few weeks. Therefor her approach hadn’t raised any red flags, no more than her moving anywhere during a mission should at least. He trusts her to do her job, so he didn’t bother observing her, maybe if he had he would’ve noticed her demeanor earlier.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” She asks after his reaction, feigning innocence and looking up at him with a sultry gaze through her long lashes.

He just gawks quizzically at her for a moment, his mind completely and utterly blank.

“Are you flirting with me?” He finally manages dumbly. Over the course of their weeks spent on the Waverider they’ve become close, especially since Mick’s betrayal, and they’ve flirted before.

But they’re flirting is normally… well, not this. It isn’t so blatant, but more hidden in exchanged looks and innuendos. It isn’t this. It’s not Sara grinning at him like she’s the cat rather than the canary, it isn’t her running her hand up his arm until it can rest on his shoulder and she’s standing on her toes, and she never giggles like this.

“You’ve got eyes,” she informs him in a low whisper.

He has to fight the urge to look up, knowing they’re both likely dead if he gives in.

“Savage’s men?” He whispers back.

“Hmm-mmh.” She replies; pulling just far enough away from him that to anyone watching it will look like she’s waiting for an answer to some type of question.

Well, if she wants to play this flirty.

“Shut up and kiss me already.” He makes sure that he’s loud enough so that it doesn’t sound like they’re only doing this to get attention off themselves, which they are, but still quiet enough so that it sounds real.

Sara smirks at him, knowing he has just given them both an exit line, but instead of shutting him down leading the way to a more secluded area of the party, away from Savage’s goons, she goes in and presses her lips against his.

He’s a little surprised at first, but his hands find their way to her hips like it’s a habit, and oh how he wishes it were. He has to say that he enjoys kissing her more than he ever thought he would, and that is saying something. It’s a pity it’s just for show; he would love for this to be real. When they finally break apart Sara’s eyes are half lidded, her playful smirk practically melted and he can tell that she got lost in the moment just as much as he did for a second there.

“Think they’re gone?” He asks, an involuntary smile crossing his features.

“Don’t know,” Sara murmurs, “But I’m not turning around to check.”

With that she is back on her toes, her lips back on his, her tongue in his mouth making this kiss even sweeter than the last.


	44. There are no Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for 168: "You're in trouble now" and 179: "First one to make a noise looses" in a semi-public place, which I think we can all agree the Waverider is.

Sara and Leonard have a lot of what can only be described as parent sex.

You know, door locked, television on, the exact whereabouts and busy activity of every child accounted for before they start; the whole shebang.

Not that they actually have children, mind you, they just have a nosey crew of Legends that they live with; which is arguably worse because at least if they had actual children they could pawn them off on a babysitter every once in a while.

Of course, Sara and Leonard’s entire relationship can at times appear to be based around challenges. It all started with Sara’s challenge for Leonard to steal a kiss, followed by his challenge for her to be a better Captain than Rip ever was. He challenged her again during the months the team was disbanded, this time daring her not to get arrested after she nearly decapitated her boss, which she turned back in his face. They’ve come to solve many of their problems with challenges, it works for them, and sometimes you just have to kill two birds with one stone.

I.E.; settling an argument, and satisfying a completely different type of need.

“Ok,” Sara says, slinking around the corner and very nearly right up against Leonard’s torso. “Ray and Zari are in the lab working on her suit, should take them most of the morning.”

“Alright, Heywood and Mick are in the library, I think they’re pouting about Amaya being gone, I’m pretty sure they’re drinking.” Leonard recounts, how long those two will stay put is hard to say, but he doesn’t think they’ll be feeling up to causing trouble any time soon. “That just leaves Wally and John.”

“In Wally’s room,” Sara promises, “They’re trying some kind of meditation technique to locate our missing demon, should take them a few hours at least.”

Leonard nods, and then the two of them are practically running to their own room. Ordinarily they would both be embarrassed at being this eager to get into bed, but they’ve had so many missions lately that they haven’t had any time for fun, and that car sex in the middle of the stakeout last week was hardly ideal. Besides, they have something they need to settle.

“Same rules as always?” Len asks as their door slides shut behind him.

“First one to make a noise looses.” Sara confirms with a nod and then, soon as he nods in agreement, she jumps him.

He grunts, catching her as her legs wrap around his waist. “You’re playing dirty,” the drawls before she silences him with a deep kiss.

“What can I say?” She breathes between kisses. “I really don’t want to go to that meeting.”

Ah yes, the challenge. With the timeline as messy as it is right now she has appointed him “co-captain.” Not that he didn’t technically hold the rank already, but with it being official she gets a little less crap from the Time Bureau every time he shows up to one of their meetings in her place.

“I’ve dealt with Hunter enough this month,” He reminds her, and when he goes back for another kiss he feels her chuckling against his mouth,

“Which is why we’re settling things like this.”

Len hums in agreement to that, both of them laughing through their kisses as he walks them to the bed. He knows this path like the back of his hand, and when they arrive he climbs up without ever opening his eyes. Sara hums against his lips as his knees sink into the mattress, his arms lowering her onto the soft cushioning below.

A part of her knows right then and there that she’s done for, that he is going to make her scream, and she’s ok with that. She can suffer through a meeting with Ava and Rip; she can deal with the Time Bureau’s stupid rules, she can-

“Gah!” She finds herself crying sharply as Len nips his teeth over the pulse point on her neck, smirking against her skin.

“You’re in trouble now,” he teases into her ear, his warm breath giving her goose bumps.

“Then make it worth my while,” she pants and he pulls back with a grin.

“Demanding assassin,” he chides her, grin still perfectly in place and eyes dark. “I like it.”

He leans in for another kiss, something Sara eagerly gives into. He takes his time with her, while he can, while they aren’t being interrupted. She doesn’t even need to challenge him, in all honesty.

He always makes it worth her while.


	45. Bonnie and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stillthewordgirl asked for Captain Canary "Reincarnation"

“Given our history with Ms. Saunders and Mr. Hall, I don’t know how we never considered reincarnation before.” Stein says; voice that tone of awe that it takes on when he has been yet again astounded by something he never thought he would see.

“They were cursed,” Sara reminds him, still trying to wrap her head around this whole thing. “Even if they weren’t, we haven’t exactly run into any other reincarnation cases.”

“Not until now,” Jax so-helpfully chimes in and Sara groans, pushing her weight off the main console and spinning to look at… well, herself.

Or, her past life anyway.

_“This isn’t Bonnie and Clyde,”_ She had once told Leonard. But apparently, once upon a time, it was.

Twenty-year-old Bonnie Parker, spitting image of Sara Lance at that age and after the team ruled out distant relative and decided on past life as an explanation, is currently standing in the middle of the bridge and dripping with water, a towel wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

They had come to 1931 to deal with an aberration, and that aberration turned out to be The Legion of Doom kidnapping Clyde Barrow. It shouldn’t even have come as a surprise when they brought up pictures of Clyde only to find that he looks exactly like a young Leonard Snart.

According to Bonnie The Legion attacked them on the road, she was pushed into the river during the fight and carried away by the current.

The sight of her standing there shivering, blonde hair hanging in a dripping mess all around her face; all Sara can see is herself after she was pulled onto The Amazo.

She sighs, eyes roaming over the woman, well, the girl, standing in front of her.

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes.”

* * *

 

“That machine is amazing!” Bonnie proclaims as she comes out of the fabrication room. She is wearing a dress not much unlike the soaking wet one she just took off, and her hair has been dried but is otherwise still hanging free over her shoulders.

Sara smiles as they head down the hall; she never gets tired of watching people marvel at the tech available on The Waverider. It’s funny to think how she was one of those people only two years ago.

“Gideon’s still working on locating Clyde, we should have a lock on him soon.”

Bonnie nods at her words, “And… Gideon is the talking voice in the ceiling, right?”

Sara can’t help laughing at that, they had explained to Bonnie that Gideon is a computer but she had the very same reaction Amaya did upon first meeting the AI, _“What’s a computer?”_

“Right,” she agrees, they’re going to wipe Bonnie’s mind when this is all over anyway, no use in explaining the technology to her.

“Do you believe in it?” Bonnie suddenly asks, “The whole reincarnation thing?”

They keep walking, albeit slower, as Sara thinks on the question. She believes in reincarnation, kind of hard not to after spending five months living with Kendra. But, like she told Stein, Kendra and Carter were cursed. The idea of reincarnation outside of that…

“I don’t know,” she answers truthfully.

It’s not the answer Bonnie is looking for, but she nods in acceptance anyway. “Well… if it is real. Where’s your Clyde?”

Now they stop moving, a sad smile on Sara’s face. “He died.”

“Oh,” Bonnie says, voice low and almost broken as Sara’s own. “I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s ok,” she assures the younger woman, heart clenching in her chest when she sees her expression. A minute ago she was mesmerized by the ship, an hour ago she was cursing without a care in the world, saying she was going to “give those bastards hell” and “they had better pray to Jesus, Mary, and Joseph that Clyde beats her to it”.

But now she looks as though her entire world has crumbled, and rightfully so. She doesn’t understand much of what’s happening right now, and regardless of if she believes in reincarnation or not she is still smart enough to assume that Leonard was to Sara what Clyde is to her.

Sara wants to tell her that’s she’s wrong. Leonard wasn’t to her what Clyde is to Bonnie. The way Bonnie talks about him, the look in her eyes right now at the mere _thought_ of losing him, it’s even written in all the history books; Clyde is Bonnie’s whole world.

It wasn’t like that for Sara, but maybe if they had more time it could’ve been.

“That’s not going to happen to you guys though, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

She manages to keep her promise.

They get Clyde back from The Legion and, Sara as to admit, the way that he spins Bonnie around after they’re reunited, it’s something she envies. Getting changed for bed that night she smiles down at the ring on her right ring finger, lightly skimming the thumb of her other hand over it.

“Maybe in our next life crook,” she whispers before turning out the light.


	46. 1958

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ziziremibruh asked for Captain Canary stranded in the 50's during season one.

Leonard winces as Sara slams the apartment door behind her.

“I got fired again.” She grumbles, throwing the keys to their stolen car onto the counter and marching herself over to their little living area, flopping down on the futon they picked up at a second hand store.

Len regards her for a minute, taking in the disheveled state of her little waitress uniform. It’s the third time she’s come back like this; uniform more stained and tattered than it should get from serving burgers, her hair halfway out of it’s bun and falling down into her face.

He sighs, he does not want to embark on this conversation again, but she’s kind of forcing his hand.

“I know I’ve said this before,” he starts, hoping to ease her into this much as he can. “But maybe waitressing in this era isn’t the best idea for you.”

“Well what do you want me to do Leonard?” She snaps, voice loud and eyes furious as she sits herself up. “Huh?” She demands when he doesn’t answer right away, not that she’s exactly given him a chance. “What? What am I supposed to do? We need money!” He opens his mouth, something he knows he shouldn’t do right now, and he isn’t sure if it’s good or bad that she doesn’t let him get so much as a sound out.

“I know! OK? I _know_ it’s 1958 and the mechanic job you found makes enough money for both of us. But I can’t do that! I won’t sit here all day pretending to be some good little housewife!”  
“I’m not asking you to,” He isn’t even sure if she hears him, but if she does she is far past the point of listening.

“I can’t do this anymore!” She suddenly screams and his face falls, as does hers, like she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Somehow, that only makes it hurt more.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she repeats, more quietly, and then she pushes herself off the futon and marches off towards her room.

“Sara, Sara wait!” Leonard calls, springing himself from his chair and following after her.

She marches into her room without even glancing back, she tries slamming the door but he catches it and follows her in.

“Sara what are you doing?” He demands as she picks up a travel bag from her floor, shoving some of the clothes she’s acquired over the past two months into it.

“I can’t do this anymore Leonard.” She calls over her shoulder, “I can’t live in a place where I don’t exist unless somebody wants me to!”

“It’s 1958!” Len splutters, “Where are you going to go where that will change?” It isn’t the most tactful response, he’s already kicking himself for that, but this argument is moving too fast for him to really think logically about anything.  
“Nowhere,” Sara calls back, obviously full of bull, and that pushes Len past the point of worried to angry.

“Nowhere?!” He demands from where he’s still standing behind her. “You’re just going to walk around on the side of the road? Until when? We both know Hunter’s not coming back!”

“Don’t worry about it!” She snaps, whipping her head around for the first time and then returning to her haphazard packing just as quickly.

Leonard stalks forward, eye narrowed, and stops right next to her.

“I am worried about it!” He shouts, slamming his hands down on her mattress. “Like it or not assassin we got stranded here together, and I’m not exactly gung-ho about splitting up.”

She snaps her head to meet his eyes, her eyes practically on fire.

“Well sorry to disappoint you, crook,” she enunciates her words by shoving him back a bit. “But I can’t live in this place for another second!”

With that she grabs her bag, still open, and heads for the door.

“Sara, there isn’t anywhere in this time you can go that things will be different-”

“Nanda Parbat!” She turns and shouts at him, and as if the location were a cold bucket of water, they both freeze where they are. “I’m going to Nanda Parbat,” she repeats, a finality in her voice leaving no room for argument.

Not that he’s going to let that stop him.

“No,” he says, stepping forward and for the first time tonight Sara is looking at him not with hate, but with sorrow in her eyes. “No, you… you’re not a killer anymore assa- Sara.” He wants to curse himself for that, to reach out and pull her into him, to hold her until she agrees to stay here with him.

He can’t do this without her. He can’t. He feels like a jackass because she isn’t happy here and there isn’t any place they can go where that will change. He just wants to fix things, to have things be what they were before. He’d give anything to back on The Waverider right now, even under Hunter’s shitty command. If that would make her feel better, he’d go in a heartbeat.

She’s smiling softly up at him, sadly, and she must see the tears in his eyes.

“Maybe not,” she agrees, “But it’s the only thing I can be here.”

With that she turns, heading back out into the living room, and a light bulb goes off in Leonard’s head. He sprints from where she’s left him standing, tearing through the kitchenette and past her just in time to block the front door with his body.

“I’m going with you.” He says firmly, to which she sighs.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No,” there’s a growl creeping into her voice now. “You’re not. Now get out of my way before I make you.”

It isn’t a request, but he meets her steely gaze all the same, his mouth pressed into a firm line even as he suddenly realizes that there are only a few centimeters of space between them.

“Go ahead.” He dares her, and she holds his gaze, before finally sighing and dropping her bag.

She heaving another sigh she turns back towards the futon, slowly pacing her way over before sinking down onto it and placing her head in her hands. Len lets out a sigh of his own, a part of him surprised that she didn’t move him. But now isn’t the time for that. Now is the time for her, and helping in any way that he possibly can.

Which, he isn’t honestly sure if he can.

She’s crying now, palms dragging over her eyes as the tears slip out. He approaches her slowly, cautiously getting to a crouch in front of her and gently wrapping her hands in his own. He brings them down slowly, taking in the sight of her red and watery eyes as they’re revealed.

“I hate this place,” she murmurs, he nods.

“I know,” he says, releasing one of her hands so that he can cradle her cheek in his palm, thumbing away her remaining tears. “I’m sorry we can’t fix it, or even make it better.” He wants to say something else, but he’s coming up short.

It isn’t enough, not by a long shot, but when Sara leans forward and wraps her arms around his shoulders he decides that it’s going to have to do.

“You do make it better.” She murmurs into his shoulder, and his heart clenches.

Soon he maneuvers himself onto the couch, still holding her. She cries a little more, the tears soaking through his shirt. Eventually she drifts off to sleep and so he carries her to bed, taking care not to wake her as he tucks her in.

He considers it a miracle when he wakes in the morning and finds her in the kitchen making breakfast, her bag no longer in sight. She smiles as she hands him a plate,

“Eggs will be done in a minute,” she promises, “Coffee’s ready, just need to pour it.”

He nods, grabbing two mugs that they’d acquired at some point, stolen from one of her jobs he thinks, and pours the coffee. They’re going to have to talk about last night, sooner or later, but for right now he knows she’s staying, and that’s all he needs to survive this.


	47. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst asked to see Captain Canary helping each other on their bad days.

Neither Sara Lance nor Leonard Snart is used to having someone to take care of them. Sara once a long time ago, back when she was still just a kid, but so much has happened since then and she’s gotten used to managing her problems on her own. Leonard has never had anyone, ever, so the concept of someone taking care of him is nonexistent in his mind. That being said he did spend his early life taking care of Lisa, plus Mick here and there, and he is a very observant individual, so that’s where this all starts.

They’ve been dating a little less than a year, ever since the immediate aftermath of The Oculus. With Rip still MIA the team has elected Sara Captain, rightfully so in Leonard’s opinion. She’s the most qualified person on the team for the job, but that being said she isn’t immune to the stress of it. They’ve been dating for a while now, but they aren’t officially sharing quarters yet, though Len doesn’t need to be sharing a bed with her every night to know that it’s been far too long since she last got a decent amount of sleep, and probably loner since she’s eaten anything substantial. So he decides to do what it is that he does best; he steals.

He steals the jump ship to be precise, and only for less than an hour. He goes to Star City, to this Chinese place she’s mentioned to him a couple times, saying she’ll have to bring him the next time they’re home. He gets a little bit of everything; noodles, eggrolls, dumplings, orange chicken, steak tips, and vegetables. With the food in tow he returns to The Waverider and makes his way to the library, a place Sara hasn’t moved from all morning.

“Hey,” she says distractedly when he enters, but then does a double take when she notices the rather large bag that he’s carrying. “Wat’cha got there?”

He places it down on the table, and unloads it.

“Lunch, considering you’ve been living off granola bars and sandwiches for over a week now.” He explains, turning to see her smiling at him. She leans up on her toes and presses a light kiss to his lips.

“This is why I love you.”

* * *

 

It takes a lot to send Leonard over the edge, but when it happens, it’s best to stay at a distance. Unless of course you’re Sara, in which case you march right into his room.

“I thought I said to leave me alone?” He demands in an icy voice when she enters.

“If you want me to go, I’ll go.” Her voice is stern as she talks back to him, both of them fully aware that she isn’t going to take his crap. “Look, I know we’ve been stuck on the ship for awhile, but that isn’t an excuse to lose your temper on Ray-”

“He kept bothering me. I asked him to stop-”

“He’s Ray.” She cuts him off, “You have to do more than ask him to leave you alone, you should know that by now.”

“I do!” He shouts, suddenly getting to his feet and pacing around the room. “I do know that. I know by now that despite a genius IQ, Raymond has the emotional capacity of a first grader!”

“That’s not true,” Sara warns him.

“Then why do I have to treat him like it?!” Len snaps at her, and even though she doesn’t so much as flinch he still recoils from her like he’s been burned. “I’m sorry,” he says; tone much more even as he sits back on his bed. “I didn’t mean to yell.”

Sara waits a beat, to see if he’s going to say anything more, and when he doesn’t she pads over and sits herself down next to him, taking his face in her hands.

“You’re not the bad guy,” she promises, as though she can read his mind. “It’s been too long since we last had a break, everyone is on edge with each other.” She presses a light, loving kiss to his lips, puling away with a smile and getting one in return. “As soon as The Legion is out of the way, we’ll take a nice, long break, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

They don’t get a break, though, they break time, and then they get fired.

Readjusting to life off the ship isn’t the hardest thing the Len has ever had to do, but deciding to go straight sure makes it a hell of a lot harder. Thanks to Jax he manages to nail down a job as a mechanic. Sara, on the other hand, is working a retail job and every night when she returns to their apartment she is either pissed because of her boss or too exhausted to care.

Tonight, it’s the latter.

She drags herself in and hangs up her purse and jacket on her hook by the door, kicking off her shoes before making her way over to the couch and flopping down.

“Hey,” she greets Len as she passes him sitting in the armchair.

“Hey,” he returns, “Long day?”

She groans in response. “I hate that place.”

He snickers; they’ve had this very conversation countless times before, yet here they go again. Tonight though he decides to change things up a bit, she certainly looks as though she could use it, and so he gets up and lifts her legs up at the end of the couch, sitting himself down and lowering her feet into his lap.

She moans when he starts to rub her feet, making him wonder why he didn’t think of this weeks ago.

“So,” he starts, “Are you going to tell me again why you won’t quit that place?”

This time the groan is only half out of pleasure. “Because I can’t get anything better, and I’m not going back to school.”

Ah, cutting right to the chase tonight, alright.

“Well,” he says, placing her foot down and crawling up her body until he can kiss her on the lips, “Anything I can do to help you?”

She smirks at him, wriggling her arms out from under him and winding them around his neck.

“Maybe…”

 

* * *

 

Less than a month later they’re back on The Waverider, back to every day brining a new, bizarre, problem.

Today’s problem: a virus from the future.

As Leonard hurls whatever is left in his stomach into toilet he almost doesn’t hear the bathroom door open and close behind him. He doesn’t have time to look over his shoulder and see who it is, though it’s safe to bet that there is only one person on this tub who wouldn’t turn on their heel at the sound of is retching.

Sure enough, as he’s gasping to get some clean air into his lungs, he hears a very familiar sigh.

“Gideon says you’re not contagious, and if you want an IV for some fluids, and maybe a sedative, you can go to the med bay.” Sara says just as another, thankfully much shorter, wave of sickness hits him and he’s throwing up all over again.

“Can’t” he just barely manages to bite out, but he’s going to be sick again if he talks, so he just shakes his head.

“Shh… Ok,” she whispers, coming up behind him and laying a cool cloth lightly against his head, gently pulling him into her so the back of his head rests against her stomach. “Just tell me what you need.”

He bites his lip, trying to fight off more nausea. The cloth she has on his head feels so good, and it only gets better when he feels her lowering herself to the floor behind him, eventually settling herself against the wall. He doesn’t think he’s going to throw up again, not anytime soon at least, so he allows his head to loll heavily against her chest as she guides him back. He grunts in protests when her lips press a light kiss to the top of his head, and then he feels her smirking.

“You’re not contagious,” she reminds him, knowing exactly what he’s thinking as usual.

He could almost fall asleep here on the bathroom floor, nestled safely in Sara’s arms while the damp cloth in her hands soothes away his fever. He isn’t used to this, to someone taking care of him when he needs it; she isn’t either. But, he likes to think that as the months go on, maybe they’re getting a little better at it.


	48. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing-multifandom asked for Captain Canary "Hold my hand"
> 
> This takes place during "Marooned"

Leonard shivers as the cold seeps even deeper into his bones; he has never been a fan of the heat but what he wouldn’t give to be back in that Russian sauna right now. He’s lost track of how long he and Sara have been locked in here, slowly freezing as they wait for Raymond to fix the hole in the ship’s side. At first he hadn’t actually doubted the Boy Scout, he’d though he and Sara would deal with the cold for a little bit and then the doors would open. But as the minutes tick past and there is still no sign of the room warming it’s becoming abundantly clear that this could be the end of the mission for him and Sara.

Speaking of Sara, he hasn’t felt her shuttering against him in quite some time.

“S…Sara?” He just barely murmurs through chattering teeth, doing his best to move his arm and nudge her. He gave her his jacket early on, telling her that while he is perfectly aware she’s far from helpless she is still a lot smaller than him, thus she needs the extra garment more than he does. At another, much later, point, she crawled into his lap and curled herself against him to try and share whatever is left of their body heat.

“Hm?” She hums in a soft, barely auditable tone. He shifts behind her, trying to nudge her again.

“Stay with me Canary,” he mumbles, his own voice weak as hers. She makes another small noise while she stirs against him, her head angling up as her frost coated lashes blink open tiredly.

“We’re gonna die,” she just barely mutters, and he wants nothing more than to push her frozen hair from her face and tell her they’re going to be just fine, but he can’t.

He can’t say anything, can’t even bring himself to nod. She must see it on his face though, because she inhales deeply through her nose, as if bracing herself for the challenge of speaking again.

“Hold my hand.” It’s not even a question, just a simply statement. Neither of them wants to die alone, but even with her huddled against his chest it still feels like they could.

It’s awkward. His arms and fingers have been frozen stiff for probably the better portion of an hour by this point, the same for hers, but they still manage to fumble their fingers together in an interlock and Sara settles back against his chest with a sigh that almost sounds content.

With the feeling of her icy hand in his Leonard closes his eyes; if he is going to die in here, it isn’t so bad.

Of course, just in that moment, he hears the whoosh of a door.

“Dr. Palmer has succeeded in patching the hole in the ship, I am gradually increasing the temperature of the engine room now.” Gideon’s voice chimes and Len smiles despite himself, it would be a laugh if he had the strength.

“Perfect timing Ray,” Sara mumbles against his chest, hand still firmly locked with his and he is in no rush to move it.


	49. Live Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Captain Canary. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go for it. Villain it up."

It all started when Amaya vanished.

Naturally, they all started freaking out and checking the timeline. Fortunately, well, more or less, the anachronism they found to be the culprit of her disappearance wasn’t one, which had resulted in her death somewhere early on in her timeline, but simply, displaced her. Regardless they need to get her back, so they head off to New York 1939 where their anachronism has embarrassed Rex Tyler into retirement before his hero days ever really begin, and therefor before he can recruit Amaya to the JSA.

They manage to handle the initial anachronism but the damage is already done and, if the last few successful bank robberies around the city are to serve as any indicators, Sara and Nate talking to him didn’t work.

“I’m telling you Captain,” Leonard begins to insist as they all gather around the ship’s main console to discuss plan b. “The best way to draw out heroes is with villains.” He smirks over at Mick with his words, the two of them suggested this already but Sara turned them down; they don’t need to be taking any unnecessary risks.

However, really, he isn’t wrong.

“Ok,” she sighs, “We’re going to take precautions, but, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go for it. Villain it up.”

The wry grin that splits across Leonard’s face when she grants his request is enough to elicit one of her own.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, it works. Rex comes to the rescue and Amaya has reappeared on the ship by the time Leonard, Mick, and Sara return. Since Sara was one of the two people to try talking to Rex they used her as their “damsel in distress”, holed up at the top floor of an abandoned building by Captain Cold and Heat Wave.

“Been awhile since I last saw you and Mick with the matching goggles,” Sara remarks as she and Leonard crawl into bed that night, and he makes a noncommittal noise at her observation.

“Mick’s gun doesn’t require the goggles as much as mine,” he reasons, “That and he hates them.”

“Well,” Sara smirks, rolling herself on top of her boyfriend’s chest, her finger dancing in light circles on the thin material of his t-shirt. “You still make an excellent criminal when you want to.”

He smirks at her, pressing a light kiss to her lips. “Maybe I’ll have to kidnap you more often.” He teases while pulling back, and she laughs, leaning in and kissing him again.


	50. Solid Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for Captain Canary "Supernatural"

_“Sara?”_

She’s already sitting when her eyes open, already gasping for breath, and her hands already clutching fistfuls of blue sheets tight against her chest. She inhales deeply, letting the breath out slow as she can manage, as she takes a look at her surroundings as so to confirm that she is still safe in her room on The Waverider.

Not that it helps.

For weeks now she’s been seeing Mallus’s prison every time she closes her eyes, and the familiar sight of her room hardly helps at all. He was in her head; he didn’t need to take her off the ship to imprison her. Supposedly they took him down, but every night she see’s that place is a night she loses more faith that he’s actually gone. What if a part of him is still inside her? The prison she sees in her dreams doesn’t feel as real as it used to, but maybe that doesn’t mean anything. What if Rip only weakened Mallus instead of destroying him?

Maybe she’s just going crazy, that is certainly a possibility. She hopes that’s it but she needs to know for sure, and now there is actually a way that she can.

Getting up she almost considers changing at least her shirt so that it will be less evident she’s just woken up in a cold sweat, but ultimately she decides she isn’t going to bother and heads out of her room, sweaty clothes and all. She doesn’t have to go far to reach her destination, and when she does in fact arrive there she only has to knock twice before the team’s newest member has answered his door.

Apparently, John Constantine and Mick share a sleeping habit.

“Oh, sorry about that love.” The warlock apologizes, reaching somewhere to the side and producing a pair of boxers. “Now then,” he says as he pulls the boxers on, “What can I help you with?”

She goes in and they sit at his desk, neither of them actually taking more than a few swigs from the bottle of whisky he sets between them. It isn’t a long story, not when John already knows all about Mallus and what he’s capable of, but he still listens intently, especially when she gets to the part about the voice calling her name.

“And is this Mallus’ voice?” He asks, but she shakes her head mutely. “Then who’s is it?”

“Leonard’s,” she practically mumbles the name, like saying it aloud after all this time will make the pain of losing him resurface. “I would hear him when Mallus had me, one of his tricks to keep me under his control.”

“Hmm,” John nods, “And, you’re sure it was Mallus?”

Her brows knit together at that, confusion filling her as she tries to understand what he’s suggesting.

“Yes…” she answers, though a bit skeptically. “Who else would it be?”

“Well you tell me,” he shrugs, “Mallus was trapped within in time itself, and after you set him loose and some of those other nasty creatures we’ve been encountering broke through, I think it’s safe to say the structure of time is weaker than ever. So, the question is love, what exactly happened to our Earth’s Mr. Snart?”

Her eyes go wide as she realizes what he’s suggesting. Leonard went up in a time bomb, no body to be recovered.

“I don’t think you’re being haunted by a demon, love.” John says, interrupting her thoughts. “But you might have a lost soul on your hands.”

He gets up and turns back for his bed with that, situating himself comfortably onto his back even as Sara stares at him from where she’s still seated.

“Wait,” she calls, and he looks over at her. “How… Do you think we can get him back?”

“Aye,” John confirms, laying his head back onto the pillow. “So far all of our supernatural adversaries have been coming over through those temporal weak spots, at least according to Doctor Palmer. Find out where one’s going to open up and we can send somebody through to pull him right out.”

This time when Sara gasps it isn’t out of fear, but something that she hasn’t felt in a long time; hope.

They can get him back.

After all this time, after all the mourning and cursing him for leaving them, they can get him back.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long to get ahead of the temporal weak spots, as they’ve begun to call them. Ray and Nate were already working on a scanner for the very purpose of predicting the anomalies, and the promise that their creation could be used to get Snart back only motivates them to get it done. Once the device is completed they follow it to 1988 Idaho, landing right in the middle of some poor farmer’s potato field.

“And… we’re sure this is the right place?” Wally asks, skeptical as the rest of them.

“Well if it isn’t then this farmer might want to move, I wouldn’t recommend living in a place where the energy is this wonky all the time.” John observes,

“Wonky?” Nate asks as he turns on the scanner, which is showing off the chart readings.

The warlock shrugs, seemingly indifferent to what anybody thinks of his language.

“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Ray asks, “Just stand here and hope Snart comes through when the portal opens?”

“Not exactly,” John says, taking a vile of what appears to be salt out of his jacket pocket and sprinkling it around in a large pentagram. “Hopefully Mr. Snart is nearby, if he’s smart he’ll be sticking close to you lot. The breaches aren’t strong enough to swallow anything from the physical world, only things trapped apart from it. So, we’re going to send something from the physical world through in order to keep the portal open longer, hopefully giving Mr. Snart enough time to find it.”

“So… you’re going to throw a rock through it?” Ray asks as John pours out the last of the salt.

“Not a rock mate,” he laughs as he tucks away the vial, “Something bigger, something the portal won’t close on; someone who can guide Leonard back. Someone who’s been there before.”

There’s only one person on the team who fits that description. Turning around Ray sees Sara stepping forward, determination on her face.

“Remember love,” Constantine says to her, “You’ll delay the portal from closing, but you won’t stop it. You’ll have to be quick, before it sends you back here against your will.”

She nods at his warning, and then she steps forward, over the edge of the pentagram.

 

* * *

 

As soon as she steps over that salt line the world vanishes around her, replaced by the one that once imprisoned Mallus. It’s more eerie than she remembers, the sand blown around and disheveled, like freeing Mallus wasn’t exactly a welcome course of action on this side of things.

“Len?” She calls out, “Leonard?” It’s frustrating, the fact that she doesn’t know where to even begin looking for him. This realm is endless, far as she knows, and everything looks the same. Finding someone here is like searching for a needle in a haystack.

“Come on Crook, give me a sign!” She shouts, and following her shout she hears, somehow, a very sharp, yet still faint, intake of breath.

“Leonard?” She asks, turning towards where the noise came from and cautiously moving in that direction when he doesn’t answer. “Len?”

She turns the corner of a bolder, and she sees him. He’s sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, shaking, but whole.

“Oh my god, Leonard.” She breathes; some mix of relief and worry flooding her system as she crouches down alongside him. When she lays her hand on his shoulder he jumps, so much that she recoils, freezing when he looks up at her.

“Sara?” He asks and she nods, a smile breaking through her features.

“It’s me Len, I’m here.” She promises, knowing what he must be thinking. “I’m here to bring you home.”

“No,” he snaps, “No, it’s a trick. He… he’s tricking me. I can’t get close enough.”

At first Sara can’t do anything but look at him confused, but then she understands.

“He’s gone Len,” she tells him, reaching forward for him but he scrambles back like he’s afraid of her touch.

“Leonard,” she says firmly, no time to be hurt by his reaction. “The team can’t keep our portal open for long, we need to go.”

She can see it in his eyes that he wants to believe her, that a part of him does, but he’s still afraid.

“You… You’re not real.” He exclaims, tears shining in his eyes, clearly trying to convince himself.

“Yes I am,” she promises gently. She’s been here before, put her hand on Nora’s shoulders. Nora hadn’t felt solid under her touch, her body still in the physical world with Mallus at the helm. But a minute ago, with her hand on his shoulder for even the briefest of seconds, Leonard had felt real. She could feel the material of his jacket under her fingertips, the solidity of his shoulder.

“Come on Len, you felt it when I touched you, I know you did.” She says, reaching her hand out to him again, but not touching. “I’m real.”

He hesitates for a second, but then cautiously clasps his shaking hand with hers, his grip growing firmer as she starts to pull him to his feet. By the time they’re standing he’s looking at her in wonder, she would guess processing the fact that she’s real.

“Ok, let’s-”

She can’t finish the sentence; he cuts her off with his lips on hers in a desperate kiss that she finds herself deepening. For the first time, ironic considering she’s been trying to convince him, she realizes that he’s really here, solid under her touch, real against her lips. She squeezes the hand she has a hold on, nearly crying at the feel of rough callouses and moving fingers interlocking with hers. Her other hand wanders up his arm, feeling the rough material of his jacket. She feels him grabbing at her waist, holding her steady before him as though she’s an anchor keeping them both up.

“Come on,” she whispers when they finally break from the kiss for air, because if she doesn’t say something now she knows she isn’t going to move. “We have to get back to the portal.”

He kisses her lips one more time, “Lead the way.”


	51. Royals (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing-multifandom asked for "Captain Canary royalty AU"

She hasn’t said much of anything all day, not that Leonard would’ve expected her to. They heard the news in town; King Quentin Lance is dead. Looking over at Sara perched on the edge of a nearby boulder, her silhouette outlined by the moonlight, he sighs. He’s been giving her space all day, trying to keep the others from prying at her as well. She hasn’t wanted to talk, and he’s respected that, but as their fire dwindles down and the others start to lie back for sleep; he knows that it’s time to face the inevitable.

He gets to his feet, heading over to the boulder before scaling it. She glances over her shoulder at him, just out of the corner of her eye. She scoots herself over to the side much as she can, and he doesn’t miss how the rock has just enough room for the two of them. She doesn’t say anything, not even once he’s settled beside her. Her gaze is fixed outwards, at the castle far off in the distance.

He can’t stop the sigh from escaping his mouth.

“My thoughts exactly,” Sara scoffs, the first words she’s spoken all day.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard says, bringing his eyes to look at her, though she is still staring out ahead.

She shrugs, still not tearing her eyes from the horizon. “He was old,” she says, the same thing she said this morning when they heard the news.

For the record, King Lance wasn’t _that_ old, and he was assassinated, but Leonard is pretty sure the logic that he was old is the only thing keeping Sara from completely breaking down.

“They’ll be coming for me,” she says, still not looking at him, but he nods anyway.

It’s been a long time since she ran away from the palace, from her life as a princess. By the time he met her the royal guards had long since stopped hunting her, whether they gave up on their own or if it was her parents’ decision neither of them really knows. The royal family knows she’s alive, especially after she snuck onto the palace grounds after her sister’s death. He hadn’t gone with her but she said it went well enough and that her parents weren’t likely to send the guards chasing her again. To the kingdom she is a mystery; some people claim she is dead while others believe her alive somewhere in the countryside. That opinion gained in popularity after the very public funeral for her sister. Leonard has heard stories that she was sent away after, or even before, her sister’s death, locked in a tower for safekeeping. He always gets a good chuckle from that tale; if anyone ever dared to try locking Sara away she would likely cut off his hands herself.

The truth, actually, of how she came to be a member of his little band of thieves, is much simpler.

It all started with Oliver, the son of a nobleman and betrothed to her sister Laurel since before Sara was even born. Their wedding date was approaching; it wasn’t any secret that Lance would step down as King not long after, passing the throne to his son-in-law. But they were young, and so Oliver asked Sara to run away with him. She agreed, often describing the decision as her “dumbest act of defiance ever”, and it didn’t take long for them to be captured. They both escaped, but when Oliver ran one way she ran the other. He ran home, but she had no desire to go back. Len came across her in a tavern three years ago, kicking the ass of some sorry fool who couldn’t take “no” for an answer. She joined the group that night.

“What do you want to do?” He asks but her only answer is to shrug.

“They won’t recognize us,” she says, though no one from her past has ever met him, he knows she doesn’t mean the words literally.

She means legally, figuratively.

They will confiscate that ring on her finger, one of the few things in this life he’s ever paid an honest price for, and pretend it was never there.

The thought makes his teeth grit and his blood boil. Three years ago he would’ve told her to run, one way or the other, and he would’ve dealt with the heartbreak if she chose the palace. But things have changed over the past three years; they’ve changed. They’re group, they’re family, has suffered the loss of two members two many. They have witnessed the rising crime in the kingdom, and now with Lance gone things are only going to get worse. The Queen can’t rule on her own for long, not according to Sara anyway. If someone managed to murder her father then her mother won’t be far behind; if she’s still alive at all. The monarchy is crumbling fast, and hundreds of innocent people will suffer if something isn’t done.

There is no choice here.

Sara must have arrived at the same realization, because there are fat tears streaming silently down her face. She gasps a little when Len puts his arm around her, tugging her into him and holding her close as her resolve finally breaks. As she cries into his chest he presses kisses to her head and rubs a hand along her back. He wants so badly to tell her that everything is going to be ok, that they will get through this.

But, unfortunately, he has never been capable of lying to her.


	52. Blind Leading the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faith0115 asked for Captain Canary "What's a non-creepy way to ask someone to cuddle with me" and I added in some Mixen

“What’s a non-creepy way to ask someone to cuddle with me?”  
“My god you’re pathetic.”

Leonard doesn’t have to look up from his book to know that Mick hasn’t found his answer to the odd question amusing, but given that his partner doesn’t come back with an immediate retort he sighs and marks his page.

“Where is this coming from?” He asks and Mick looks away awkwardly, like he really doesn’t want to have this conversation but at the same time needs to. “Amaya?”

Mick nods, not like it was a wild guess, considering there is only one person Leonard can think of that Mick likes enough for them to be having this conversation.

“I don’t know Mick, why are you even asking me this? It’s not like I’m a touchy feely person, that’s Raymond.”

Mick shrugs at the question, “You and Blondie are pretty close.”

There aren’t many things that catch Leonard off guard, especially these days, but that’s an exception. He and Sara have been dating for a little over two years now, which is far from being a secret, but still, they aren’t exactly all over each other.

That’s not to say, however, that they never cuddle.

Thinking back on the start of their relationship he tries to remember ever having this moment that Mick seems to be caught in, of being nervous about how he would come off asking Sara such a thing. But he can’t think of one. Things with him and Sara moved so fast in the beginning, after he nearly died holding down The Oculus he’d gone to her room to apologize again about pulling his gone on her, properly this time, and she met him with a kiss before he could ever get the words out. One thing had led to another that night and, well, after that it just seemed kind of ridiculous to stress over asking her to cuddle.

“Well, for starters, don’t ask her what you just asked me.” Mick looks unimpressed by the answer, probably regretting ever bringing up this topic to begin with. “Just… Why don’t you start small? Maybe ask her for a hug?”

Mick seems to consider the idea, and then he leaves without a word. For a second Len watches the door, half expecting his friend to return. When it becomes clear that isn’t going to happen he sighs and reclaims his book, hoping that Mick isn’t going to Amaya to ask for a hug but is instead going in search of Raymond for some better advice.


	53. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for Captain Canary with prompts "There is enough room for both of us," and "You're warm," in a blizzard.

“Are we th... there yet?” Ray asks, again, through his chattering teeth. Chasing down an aberration in the artic circle has left the team more than half frozen, thus making the long trek back to the Waverider, in the middle of a blizzard, almost unbearable.

“Almost,” Rip calls over his shoulder.

If Leonard had the energy he would tell Ray to stop behaving like a child and asking about their location every ten seconds. Unfortunately he is a little too distracted by his own need to warm up.

Fortunately this turns out to be one of the few instances in which Rip hasn’t lied to them, as the Waverider soon comes into view and with some newfound energy their group makes a break for the ramp, hurrying into the temperature controlled haven of the ship whilst being lightheartedly scolded by Gideon for tracking snow onto her floor.

Len smirks at the AI’s irritability, if only because he knows for a fact that they have brought FAR worse substances aboard the ship without hearing any complaint. Everyone splits up and heads for their individual quarters, all of them desperate to warm up. While he’s changing into some non-frozen clothes Gideon makes an announcement that due to the heavy blizzard outside they won’t be able to take off. Leonard is fine with that; it isn’t like he was planning on leaving the ship for anything. Now despite the fact that they would be stuck on the ship if they were in the temporal zone anyway, the blizzard has prompted Ray to declare tonight a team movies night. So instead of spending the time alone in his room and tinkering with his gun Leonard has found himself dragged into the library for a Star Wars marathon which, admittedly, isn’t the worst way to spend the night.

Not everyone is there at the start, himself included, but one by one they all trickle in.

He comes in at the end of _A New Hope_ , settling himself on the couch in the back of the library with a blanket that he finds wadded up at the end. They’re almost halfway through _The Empire Strikes Back_ when Sara joins the group, eyeing the screen curiously.

“Which one is this?”

“Empire Strikes Back,” Jax supplies from where’s he’s seated on the floor at Ray’s feet. Sara nods and looks around for a seat, her eyes eventually falling on the end of the couch, though she doesn’t move.

“There is enough room for both of us,” Len informs her, though he knows she has no intentions of sitting on the end.

“No more blankets though?” She asks, looking at him with that mischievous glint in her eye that lets him know she isn’t about to trek all the way back to her room, which is not very far, just for a blanket.

He rolls his eyes and sighs heavily, “I guess I can share, just this once.” He agrees to her unspoken request, playing the dramatics as though she is asking for him to split a score with her when she doesn’t even remotely deserve it, and she smiles giddily at him.

“How generous of you,” she mocks while he holds his blanket open for her, shifting up just a little bit as so to accommodate for her body joining his.

He hasn’t known much intimacy in his life, not exactly his family’s style, but as Sara lays herself down across his front he finds himself surprisingly content with the close contact.

“Oo,” she gasps approvingly as she settles into him, “You’re warm.”

He smirks, letting the blanket drop back into place, now covering them both.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover assassin.” He chides as he settles his hands on top of her back.

This should be awkward, especially considering the conversation they started before he nearly died at The Oculus a few weeks ago and never picked back up, but it isn’t. It’s just natural for them to cross lines without thinking anything of it.

They stay like this for the rest of the marathon, and when Raymond makes an attempt at playing the prequels (something Jax and himself object to) he almost tries to leave, but then he realizes that Sara hasn’t spoken in over an hour, and so he instead cranes his neck just far enough to the side to see that she has fallen asleep on him. So he suffers through _The Phantom Menace_ and then part of _Attack of the Clones_ , for as much as he hates this trilogy he hates the idea of waking Sara even more.

They really should revisit that conversation.


	54. Morning Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather asked for captain canary "I dreamt about you last night" and "just because"

She’s staring.

She knows that she’s staring, and it isn’t like she can’t control herself or anything, but she really should stop. She’s sure he’s noticed by now, with his great powers of perception and all that. Which means he’s choosing to ignore her.

“Something I can help you with assassin?” He finally asks, like he can read her mind.

Sara hums as she pops another grape into her mouth, the very last remnants of her breakfast.

“Not really,” she says, thoughtfully chewing on her fruit until it’s gone. “I’m just thinking. I dreamt about you last night.” He raises an eyebrow at that and she smiles at him, a wicked closed mouth grin. He started a conversation, a few days ago, about the possibility of a future and “me and you,” but she hadn’t wanted to talk. Then The Oculus and Savage happened and now they’re on this ship a little more permanently than they originally thought they would be. She’s wanted to pick that conversation back up, but there hasn’t been a good time.

Well, now is as good a time as any.

“What kind of dream?” He asks, apparently content to humor her for the moment.

Her smirk turns dirty at that, “You know what kind.” She teases, and she almost laughs at the way his eyebrows shoot up.

The fact that she isn’t making this up only adds to the situation better.

“And… why exactly are you telling me this?” He asks, “Not that I haven’t had similar thoughts but… I haven’t been lucky enough to dream them yet.”

She shrugs, though her smile does grow with the new information. “Just because,” she answers simply, “But now that we know we’re on the same page…”

“Might as well stop torturing ourselves.” He finishes for her, a smirk of his own on his face. She smiles back, less of a smirk now, and just as she does, Stein walks in.

“Good morning Mr. Snart, Ms. Lance.” He greets as he heads for the coffee machine, “Anything interesting going on this morning?”

The two of them exchange a glance; then they both shrug.

“No,” Len answers,

“Not really.” Sara agrees as she gets to her feet and places her bowl in the sink, “I’m gonna hit the training room.” She announces to no one in particular, even though she very easily could have put a challenge in there for Leonard, but instead she stops just beside his seat. “We good?”

He smirks, because they both know Stein is watching, and she returns the expression.

“Of course,” he replies.

“Good,” she says before bending down and kissing him. Not hard, in fact it barely lasts longer than a second, she doesn’t even slip her tongue in. But he does kiss her back, and when she straightens back up she can’t help but smile. “See you later.”

With that she leaves, the sound of Stein’s indignant spluttering filling the background behind her.


	55. Wash it Off (Slight Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary 57. "There's enough room for both of us"

It had been a long mission.

Correction, it had been a long and dirty mission.

They went after an anachronism in rural Oklahoma circa 1940, and in addition to hearing Raymond sing the opening song to the musical named after the state way too many times, The Legends were also dragged around the grounds of a farm. A few of them literally, by horses, it was not a fun time.

Of course there is only one shower on the ship and so waiting to get a turn has ended up as a long process. Sara had made it clear from the start that she would be going last, telling the others that she wasn’t really as dirty as she looked and most of it could be wiped off with a wet paper towel. She went through about half the roll with that claim, trying to scrub some of the superficial dirt off her arms and legs. It’s one of the things Leonard loves about Sara, how she always makes sure everyone else is taken care of before worrying about herself. Of course, it’s also something he has to keep an eye on.

When it finally comes time that it’s just the two of them left for the shower he tries to convince her to go before him, but he did get splashed into quite a few mud puddles helping Mick corral a pig.

“You know,” he says, raising an eyebrow at her after she has made it abundantly clear that she won’t take a shower before he does. “There is enough room for both of us.”

Well, that sparks her interest.

She raises her eyebrow at him, eyeing him up and down as though to determine if he’s too disgusting to share the shower stall, or if it’s worth it.

“I could use some help getting the mud out of my hair.” She says, rising from where she’s been sitting on their bedroom floor. She puts the knife she’s been sharpening on the desk before following him down to the bathroom.

There’s still some steam left on the mirror from the last person who used the shower, despite the fact that they’ve waited a good fifteen minutes for it to clear up.

They’re both quick to shed their clothes; even though they changed after the mission the clothes still feel dirty. Len turns on the water, letting his fingers run under it until it’s warm enough. He knows they’re going to have to be quick, as the hot water isn’t going to last long with the shower having already been used so much today.

He steps in first, letting the warm water patter across his shoulders and down his back as Sara joins him. She gets in facing the spray, and him, so he gets to watch as the droplets of water splash onto her bare chest and trail downward. The sight makes him lick his lips, even as trace amounts of dirt and manure tint the water brown at their feet he can’t bring himself to prioritize reaching for the soap.

Sara hums, a sultry smile on her face as she looks up at him with dark eyes.

“Patience Leonard,” she chides him, though with the way her eyes roam over his body he can tell that she is also reminding herself.

“Fine,” he huffs, perhaps a bit more dramatically than necessary, as he reaches for the shampoo bottle.

Sara smirks as he squirts a dollop of the cream colored goop into his hand and presses herself back against him. He kneads the shampoo into her hair, scrubbing out all the dirt and grease from the day. She works on the body wash while he weaves his fingers through her blonde locks, scrubbing at her own body and everywhere she can reach on his without changing their position. She passes him the conditioner when he asks for it, finishing off the job of her hair. The water is still warm when he’s finally able to slide his fingers through her locks without snagging on any knots and all the soap has rinsed out. She can tell that he’s done just by the way he pulls back, and so before he even says anything she’s turned herself around and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He returns the kiss, eagerly, and brings his hands to the slick skin of her hips. Talking a step forward he backs her against the wall of the shower, continuing to kiss her even as he feels the water turning cold against his back. Even so he keeps kissing her, but just like the water the kiss cools off and soon they part for air.

“We should go,” Sara says, breath heating his face, “Dry off,” she kisses him again, “Then finish this in bed.”

He smirks at her, that’s an idea he can get behind.


	56. We Have To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary "Don't make me lock you outside, I will."

“Don’t tempt me to lock you outside, I will.”

Leonard smirks from where he’s seated in the corner of their room, half reading a book and fully aware that she’s serious.

“Go for it, I’ve been wondering how long it would take for me to break into that place.”

Sara smirks at him over her shoulder, an expression that he returns. She then continues getting dressed, pulling a black turtleneck over her head and then straightening out her hair.

The place that they’re headed to is Time Bureau headquarters to discuss the recent surge of aberrations with Rip and his new set of agents, or junior Time Masters as Len likes to call them.

He knows that comments such as that one are the exact reasons that Sara is worried about him behaving himself at the meeting, well that and the fact that he stole three ID badges and six wallets the last time they were there. It isn’t his fault that Hunter has decided to tempt fate by creating an organization so much like the very one he defected from, somebody needs to keep him in check.

“Ok, are you ready?” Sara asks so he marks his place in his book and rises to his feet.

“Yup,” he huffs, moving to wrap his arms around her waist and place a heated kiss to her lips. “I’ll behave if you will.”

She moans against his mouth, knowing damn well what he’s talking about. For the record, he doesn’t actually care about her flirting with Rip’s second in command over there, just like he doesn’t care about the various other women she’s flirted with and occasionally kissed throughout history. It’s what she does, and besides, she always more than makes it up to him afterwards.

Plus, Agent Sharp’s stuttering repulsion can be funny, one of Len’s favorite reactions having been _“Aren’t you married?”_ To which Sara had grinned and, just for the fun of it, corrected her, explaining that they’re engaged but technically not married yet.

“This is going to be a long meeting.” Sara groans, giving him one more kiss before pulling out of the embrace.

“Come on,” he says, no matter how much she fusses over these meetings it somehow always ends up being _him_ dragging _her_ through the time portal. “Let’s see what they’re blaming us for this time.”


	57. Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegreatestoutsider asked for Snart Siblings with prompt "You need to work on your pep talks, cause that was the worst thing I've ever heard." and of course I had to slip some Captain Canary into it!

The apartment door slams, a sound that even after all this time has Leonard jumping in his seat on the couch. He doesn’t dare look over at the door, not when he can practically hear Lisa glaring at him and feel the holes her eyes are burning in the side of his head.

“Well that was quick,” he drawls, still not looking at her. She only left not even three minutes ago, and he wonders if she even made it to her car before undoubtedly groaning to herself and turning back. “Forget your keys?”

“You’re really going to sit here and mope around all day?” She demands, so he finally spares her a glance out of the corner of his eye, though not much more than that.

“You’d rather I go with you?” He isn’t even sure why he’s asked, given that she has spent the entirety of the past week making the answer abundantly clear. But, he supposes that he’s hoping the offended tone in his voice will make her realize how insane the idea is.

Of course it doesn’t work, and she marches over to stand in front of him, the clicking sound of her heels muffled by the carpet. He looks up at her, not really having much of a choice at this point, and takes in the sight of her disappointed frown mixed with her folded arms.

“This isn’t a movie Lisa,” he sighs, “Sara’s happy, and after everything she’s been through she deserves happiness. Me running in on her wedding wouldn’t be fair to her.”

Lisa huffs at that, rolling her eyes before moving to settle beside him on the couch. He shifts over for her, folding his own arms over himself as though to protect himself from whatever she is about to say to try and convince him that he should go and ruin Sara’s big day.

She watches him for a moment, even though he’s back to staring ahead and avoiding her gaze. He knows the look she’s fixing him with, her lips pursed in contemplation and her head propped on her fingers, elbow leaning on the top of the couch.

“And keeping it from her that you’re alive?” She asks, “That’s fair to her?”

He sighs, shoulders deflating a little but not yet a full admission of defeat. “I’m not hiding forever, just until after she says I do.”

Lisa’s thoughtful humming lets him know that she isn’t convinced, big shock there.

“And after that?” She asks, “You’re going to just show up on the Waverider right after she’s gotten married, because that way it will be a lot harder for her to leave Ava?”

He glares at her for that, mind set on not letting her talk him into anything stupid, but she merely tilts her head, undaunted by his resolve.

“I’m not asking you to barge into the church begging her not to marry Ava or anything, although that would make quite the entrance.” He raises an eyebrow at her smirk, but she only acknowledges it with a chuckle before continuing. “I’m just saying, no matter when you do it your coming back is going to change a lot for a lot of people; and for Sara, whether she picks you or Ava, it’s going to break a piece of her heart either way. So you might as well come back before certain things are set in stone and it’s that much more complicated.”

They sit in silence for another few minutes, Leonard thinking about her words and whether she’s right or not.

“You need to work on your pep talks,” he finally says, turning his head so he can look at her, “Cause that was the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

She beams at him despite the insult, like she always does.

“So does that mean you’ll come?”

She sounds so hopeful, and she’s told him about how Sara accompanied Mick to inform her of his death three years ago. She’s told him how she lashed out at Mick and Sara held her back, and then continued to hold her for hours. When she first told him she was invited to Sara’s wedding, after he got over the initial shock and stab of hurt that Sara has moved on enough to get married in the time he’s been gone, he had asked why, and she’d explained that in his absence Sara has looked in on her every now and again. They’ve become friends, and so he can only hope that friendship is allowing his sister to see this situation clearly as opposed to clouding her judgment.

He thinks it is the former, considering he can’t deny that she has made a point in her terrible pep talk.

“It means I’ll think about it,” he finally answers, and she pouts a little, but he just nods for her to get up. “You go on, the wedding isn’t far, I have plenty of time to get there if I decide to. If need be I’ll even call your boyfriend to teleport me over there.”

Her pout hasn’t changed, but she gets to her feet and re-gathers her purse, digging through it until she pulls out her keys.

“Well,” she says, “If you do decide to come, your suit is hanging up on the back of my door.”

He chuckles at that, of course she got his suit out and ready. In fact he’s surprised this is the first that he’s hearing about it.

“I said I’ll think about it,” he reminds her, “Not count on it.”

She smirks all the same, like she already knows what he’s going to decide, and maybe he does too.

“I’ll see you later Lenny,” she says as a bid goodbye, and then leaves him alone in the apartment to make his decision.

God, he really hates when she’s right.


	58. Royals (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing-multifandom asked for Captain Canary with prompt "You can't be offered something you already have" and I thought it would make a lovely follow up to the Royalty AU I did.

Sighing Leonard taps his foot impatiently against the ground, running his hand over the cobblestone walls of the tunnel he’s been standing in for the better part of the evening. It’s getting late, and he’s starting to get worried. Ok, he is far past the point of starting to worry.

They arrived at the edge of the palace grounds earlier this afternoon, just one day shy of a week since The King’s passing. Sara snuck in through this old irrigation tunnel with the promise that she would return by sunset, hopefully after speaking with her mother. She never asked him to meet her at the end of the tunnel, to trespass onto palace grounds and risk discovery. But she has to know him well enough by now to know that he would do it anyway, especially since sundown has come and gone without her return.

Well, speak of the devil.

He hears footsteps, light and careful, but if his wife didn’t want him hearing her than he wouldn’t have. He looks over to see her illuminated in the moonlight, hood of her black cloak drawn and giving her a camouflage in the darkness, especially once she reaches the shadows of the tunnel. He straightens up at her approach, unsure of how this is going to go. Her face isn’t offering him any clues; her eyes are wide but locked onto him, and her bottom lip is pinched between her teeth. Yet her pace is quick, and before he knows it her arms are around him and he’s gently pushing her hood out of the way so that he can press a kiss to her golden hair.

“How did it go?” He asks soon as they part, though he almost regrets it. Any joy that previously had been in her eyes is gone, replaced with a fear he is so unused to seeing.

She swallows, a forced smile coming to her face. “My mother is alive.”

He nods, humoring her, for now. “That’s good,” he says as he takes her hands in his, “What did she have to say?”

She shutters then, a breath audibly rattling in her chest, and her grip on his fingers tightening as her smile falls.

“She… She offered me my freedom.”

Well, he hadn’t been expecting to hear that.

She’s been running with their gang for three years, and on her own for far longer. At this point she’s free in everything but her last name, which considering she took his a few months ago, she no longer needs.

So he grins at her, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“It’s too bad,” he muses, “You can’t be offered something you already have.”

He’s still chuckling, but she isn’t, at all, and so his mind races back to their conversation about how the royal court wouldn’t recognize their marriage and about all the problems they’ve witnessed around the kingdom, how things are only going to get worse with The King gone unless something is done.

That’s when the smile leaves his face, when his heart falls from his chest, as he realizes what Sara’s expression means.

Her mother has offered her her freedom, but they both know what that freedom is going to cost.

“You said no.”

It isn’t a question, not when he doesn’t need to ask. Still, it hurts to watch the way her heart visibly breaks on her face, how she glances away from him.

“I said I would come back after the funeral,” she explains, her voice almost pleading. “That I need to think.”

He nods, but really, what is there to think about? He’s known Sara long enough to know that she would do anything for their little group of misfits, their family, no matter the cost.

Even if it costs them her.

Silently he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her away, down the tunnel, and she lets herself fall into his side. He wants to be angry with her for what she’s about to do. He wants to say that she’s abandoning them, abandoning him, but he can’t. She doesn’t want to do this, but what choice does she have?

It touches him that her mother offered her her freedom, that she is willing to risk so much only for her daughter to be happy. It was one thing back when Laurel was still around to take over once her father stepped down, but things are different now. Laurel is gone, The King is gone, Sara and The Queen are the only ones left, and from what Sara has said before her mother isn’t the type to be able to rule alone.

The Kingdom is falling apart at the seams, and Sara is the best chance they have at stopping it.


	59. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stillthewordgirl asked for Captain Canary with the prompt "Self-Surgery"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set at some point during season 1

“Don’t you think this is a little cliché?” Leonard asks once he is absolutely sure that they’ve lost their pursuer, finally chancing a peek out the edge of the curtain covering the window on the door.

Sara chuckles behind him, breathy but amused, which he counts as a good sign. “What you call cliché, I call convenient Snart.”

He frowns at the words, because convenience is exactly the part of this that is putting him on edge. A tailor’s shop shouldn’t be unlocked at three in the morning, especially not when there has been a serial killer running loose for over a month now.

But, he doesn’t have time to worry about that, because Rip’s mission to stop Savage just pitted him and Sara against the warlord’s current best friend; Jack the Ripper.

They got away, and while Len is pretty sure that they’re in the clear they’re still going to be hiding for a while, at least until Raymond and The Professor can get the ship back online.

Sara’s grunting brings him back to the moment, and the problem, at hand. Their run in with The Ripper wasn’t exactly a harmless one, and while Sara did send the serial killer packing she wasn’t able to do it before he got in one good swipe of his knife, and right to her chest.

Leonard turns from the curtained window to look at her at the sound of her struggle, and then immediately adverts his eyes because turns out that struggling sound was her wriggling her way out of her corseted top.

He listens to her struggle for a minute, before it becomes unbearable.

“Do you want help?” He asks, eyes still directed to the ceiling.

He can’t blame her for scoffing at his offer.

“You gotta look,” she deadpans. His mouth goes dry as he thinks about it, with embarrassment mind you. This shouldn’t be this awkward, sure they’ve only known each other for a few months but how close they’ve gotten in that time makes him think that it shouldn’t matter. Aside from Mick she is his closest friend on the ship, and sometimes he wonders why he doesn’t just tell her already how he feels about her.

Maybe if he had he wouldn’t be making this so awkward.

That almost makes it worse, that he’s the one making it awkward. She’s the one with a giant gash in her chest; she’s the one who would be… exposed.

“You’re not gonna kill me in my sleep, right?” He asks, and he can practically hear her considering it.

“Only if you get too handsy,” she says before hissing through her teeth. “No, I trust you.”

She’s completely serious; maybe that’s what has him so scared. But he can’t think about that right now, because if they don’t sew her up he could be in danger of losing her, and that is scarier than anything.

Bringing his gaze back to her he takes in the sight before him. She’s stretched herself along the length of two chairs, a needle and thread only meant for mending clothes protruding from her chest, which is still covered in a fair amount of blood.

Taking a breath to gather his thoughts he grabs a piece of cloth off the counter and hands it to her, pulling up a third chair so that he can sit next to her.

“Here,” he says when she takes the cloth, “Try and wipe away some of the blood.”

For the record, the blood isn’t _that_ bad anymore, not since she took her flask out of her belt and used it to clean the wound. Speaking of the wound, for all the blood that there was it isn’t as bad as he thought, though it definitely still needs the stitches.

He’s surprised the thread is even holding, and he’s halfway through the stitches when Sara flinches for the first time.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, and she grunts again with the next insertion of the needle.

“No worries, I’ve had worse.”

“I don’t doubt it.” He says, “Almost done.”

“Thanks,” she murmurs, and he nods, finishing up with the last half of her stitches and then turning around so she can sit up to pull her top back on.

He can hear her snort in amusement at his action, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Alright,” he says, after a few minutes when he’s sure she has her top back on, but when he turns she is still working on tying her corset.

He stops for a minute, then steps behind her and takes the ribbons.

“You know, I do that myself every day.” She reminds him.

“Don’t want you pulling your stitches,” he mumbles the excuse, which he’s sure she doesn’t buy, but she doesn’t struggle against him, so he’ll take it.

Once she’s tied in they sneak out of the shop, creeping through Whitechapel until they’re beyond the town borders.

“The nerd twins better have the ship fixed,” Len says as they head into the woods where they landed. “You need to go to the med bay.”

She smirk at that, “Don’t want to take my stitches out?” She asks smugly, making him smirk as well.

“No offence Canary, but the next time I see you without a shirt, I’d rather it not involve surgery.”

He’s half expecting to be slapped for the comment, but instead her smirk only grows.

“Fair enough Crook.”


	60. Hanging Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegreatestoutsider asked for captain canary prompt "caught in a snare"

The one day she doesn’t have her knives.

She had them earlier, to be fair, but somewhere along chasing the escaped time pirates through the Amazon Rainforest she lost most of them at one point or another.

“So we’re stuck here,” Leonard, oh-so-helpfully, confirms.

“Oh, ya think?” She snips at him with a growl, tugging on the ropes of the snare net they’re caught in as though it might magically fall apart at her insistence.

She isn’t so lucky, however, and it does no good.

“Looks like we’re going to be here awhile.” She concedes with a sigh.

“Hm,” Len hums, “Might as well get comfy.”

She rolls her eyes at him, and he raises an eyebrow in challenge. Right now they’re lying with their feet in each other’s faces, but if he’s insisting they get comfortable, well, she decides to maneuver herself around until she can stretch out with her head resting on his chest. Sighing somewhat contentedly as he wraps an arm around her waist she settles into him, trying to put her mind at ease about the situation.

“You’ve been on edge lately.” He observes, and she’s known for a while that this conversation would be coming but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to face it.

“Can you blame me?” She asks, almost smiling when she feels him smirking against her.

“No,” he agrees, pressing a kiss to her temple.

There’s a lot that’s been going on lately, what with them having to steal the Waverider back from the Time Bureau and history falling apart the Legends are under more pressure than ever, thus meaning she is under more pressure than ever. Their new teammate isn’t helping matters any, Zari wants to help but sometimes it’s the “who” she wants to help that ends up causing problems.

They radio for help over the comms, but it’s going to be awhile. So they pass the time partly by talking and partly by just lying together in silence and enjoying each other’s company. It’s a habit they got into over the time the Legends were disbanded, lying in bed together in the mornings, usually until she had no choice but to peel herself away and go to that terrible job. It’s one of the few things she misses about the time they spent living in their own present, and they need to find more time for it on the Waverider.

“There they are!” She suddenly hears Ray call; meaning the peace and quiet is over.

“Did you guys get the pirates?” She questions, attempting to make it to her knees as more of their team emerges from the trees, none of them accompanied by the anachronisms they were pursuing.

“Mick’s got them back on the ship,” Nate answers.

“So,” Ray picks up for him, taking aim with his blaster. “Let’s get you guys down.”

They don’t have time to stop him, though Sara very vaguely hears Zari try. Still, it’s too late. Ray fires his blaster and the only reaction they have time for is that of bracing for impact. Leonard throws his arm back around her waist and pulls her into him again, both their bodies tensing for the harsh thud of a landing.

But that landing never comes.

They’re falling, and falling, and falling, and suddenly Sara realizes that they aren’t falling anymore. But they haven’t landed either, so she cracks an eye open to see that Zari has caught them just a foot above the ground with a miniature tornado.

Getting to their feet before she collapses the tornado Sara thanks their newest teammate, who of course is a little smug about being the one to cushion their fall, and then they all start heading back towards the ship; herself and Leonard hanging towards the back of the group.

“Maybe after we drop off out guests you and me can have some more private time?” She suggests, though she isn’t entirely sure if she’s insinuating something innocent or not.

Still, he smirks either way.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	61. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegreatestoutsider asked for captain canary "we're not just friends and you fucking know it"

This is a new low.

Hunting magical fugitives Sara had expected it would come with a certain degree of, well, weirdness, but this is past the line of ridiculous. She and Leonard have managed to get themselves trapped inside of a genie’s bottle.

“No service,” Leonard grimaces, glaring at his phone, and Sara snorts.

“Shocker,” she scoffs, they’ve already established that the comms aren’t working so why he thought his cell phone would is beyond her.

He probably didn’t, if she’s being honest.

“Who are you even trying to call?” She decides to ask, most of the team doesn’t carry their phones off the ship, it’s too much of a risk if they’re spotted in most time periods.

“Charlie,” Leonard answers nonchalantly and Sara has to bite down on her tongue to keep from groaning, she should’ve known.

“She takes her phone out into the 50’s?” She asks, trying not to sound overly judgmental. She stands up to pace with the words, the lamp is roomier than she would’ve expected.

Len shrugs at her; still tapping at the screen in his hand like he expects it’s suddenly going to pick up a signal.

“She carries her phone everywhere, she likes to be prepared.”

Sara stops her pace for a fraction of a second, wondering he is actively trying to bother her. Ever since he came back they’ve been trying to get along, but so far they’ve managed to do nothing more than piss each other off at every turn and this is one of those times Sara thinks he might be doing it on purpose.

She knows she’s been guilty of that once or twice over the past few months.

“She’s putting the timeline at risk.”

She knows she shouldn’t have said it, that she should just keep her mouth shut and wait out however long they’re trapped here in the heavy silence that seems to have become her and Leonard’s new normal. But she can’t take the words back once they’re out, and Leonard gives her a curious glance before returning his attention to his phone.

“The timeline is always at risk,” he decides to say, rather diplomatically in Sara’s opinion. “Especially with this crew guarding it.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Her retort is quick, and full of offence. Her hands settle firmly on her hips and she wonders for not the first time since Leonard came back what is wrong with her. She doesn’t want to keep picking fights with him, but she can’t stop herself, because the alternative is just so messy.

He looks at her as though she’s insane, which she’ll admit only to herself is fair.

“That I’ve missed two years and I can still name at least fifteen examples of the team putting the timeline in danger.” He answers, putting his phone away and talking half a step towards her. “More if I count the things I’ve seen since coming back.” Another step forward, “Example one; we’re trapped in a genie’s bottle.”

He keeps his eyes trained on her, expectantly, and she glances away uncomfortably. She has something to say, but she doesn’t want to say it, she doesn’t want to go there. Of all the things she could throw in his face she doesn’t want it to be that one.

But when he steps away she just can’t stop herself.

“Well if we weren’t such screw ups, you and Charlie would still be trapped in the other dimension.”

He turns back and eyes her skeptically, and she holds her gaze firm on his, hoping her false confidence is enough to fool him.

“First off,” he says, turning back to face her fully but not moving any closer. “I don’t remember being trapped anywhere, you know that.” Now he takes a step closer, “Second off, what do you have against Charlie?”

She furrows her brow; she hadn’t expected that question.

“I don’t,” she answers but it’s obvious he isn’t buying it.

“Really?” He asks, his voice knowing in a way that once would have made her smile but now has her blood boiling in her veins. “Because it was one thing when she first came on, that I get, Mick told me all about Amaya. But it’s been months now Assassin, and she has never, not even once, shown any sign of betraying the team. In fact she has gone out of her way to protect them when it comes down to it, and you’re still picking at her and judging her every chance you get. Why?”

He’s never yelled at her before, and this isn’t quite yelling right now, but it’s enough to make Sara take half a step back away from him, and the fire in his eyes, along with the old nickname, is plenty to make her clench her fists.

“In case you haven’t noticed Leonard, a lot has changed since you’ve been gone-”

“Believe me I’ve noticed,” he snorts but she continues like he hasn’t even spoken.

“I’m the one in charge now. Pointing out mistakes, _everybody’s_ mistakes, is a part of my job.”

“Well whose pointing out yours?!”

The argument stops there, both of them standing there with their chests heaving more than they had noticed, their eyes locked on each other.

It’s in that moment, with a deep pit settling into her stomach, that Sara realizes how long overdue this conversation is.

She doesn’t answer, she doesn’t have an answer he’ll accept, and when he speaks again his tone is much lower.

“That’s what I thought,” he says, glaring down at her in the way that he never used to.

“Thought what?” She bites back before he can turn away. “You think I don’t beat myself up over every bad call? That I haven’t learned from the mistakes I’ve made since becoming Captain?” She gives him a chance to answer, and that may very well be the exact reason he doesn’t. “Of course not,” she eventually huffs, “Because it’s easier for you to hate me if I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t hate you,” he all but growls.

“Really?” She asks, exasperated with disbelief. “Because you don’t talk to me, when you do you’re digging at me, and every time I turn around you’re all buddy-buddy with Charlie-”

“What do you have against Charlie?!” He suddenly snaps, voice louder and sharper than she has ever heard it before. “She’s new on the team, and I feel like a stranger, that’s why I get along with her! What do you care anyway? You’re dating that woman at the Time Bureau! You’re the one who wanted to just be friends when-”

“We are not just friends and you fucking know it!”

If their argument stopped before, all of time stops this time.

Well, technically, time was already stopped, it apparently doesn’t move in a genie bottle. But still, it feels even more like the atmosphere is frozen around them and all Sara can think to do is to sink back on the hard chair she’d been sitting on earlier and bury her head in her hands as she tries to form a coherent thought.

“When you came back,” she eventually says, looking up but not at him. “I just wanted to kiss you. Well, first I wanted to slap you for dying, and then I wanted to kiss you.” She hears him chuckle at that, but despite it she can’t bring herself to smile.

“But I was, I am, with Ava. And every day I think about…” She can’t bring herself to say it, she hates herself too much for even thinking it, but she doesn’t have to say anything because Leonard is already kneeling down in front of her.

“Does she make you happy?” He asks, and she can see in his face that it’s one of the more painful things he has ever had to ask.

It’s definitely one of the most painful things she’s ever had to answer.

“Yes.” She mumbles the word, so low and full of shame.

He doesn’t say anything at first, and she brings her eyes to focus on her lap, on her fists clenched one over the other, on anything but him.

“You know that’s all I want, right?” He asks, and she nods mutely. “I was gone for two years Assassin, things changed.”

She scoffs, she doesn’t need him to tell her that.

“Look,” he starts again, “For what it’s worth I don’t have any interest in Charlie, she reminds me too much of Lisa to ever think of her as anything other than a friend or a little sister.” She looks at him then, and he’s smiling at her, so she can’t help but to smile a little bit as well.

“I just have one question,” he continues and she nods for him to continue. “Does Ava know… about us?”

She almost wants to snort, to say there never was any “us” for Ava to know about, but she knows what he means.

“I haven’t told her,” she admits, “But I think she suspects something’s up, or something was up, she gets a little weird whenever I talk about you.”

“You talk about me?” He drawls in a way that makes her finally lose control of her laughter.

“Nothing good,” she half teases, though it is true. With the way things have been lately any time she’s been talking about Leonard she’s been complaining.

“Well,” he says, apparently willing to forgive her for now. “That being said, I think you need to talk to her.” She raises an eyebrow at him and he laughs. “You’re not going to solve anything by just having the conversation in your head. Talk to Ava, at the very least she deserves to know what’s going on. And then, if you need me, you know where to find me.”

She smiles at his words, and she’s about to thank him, when the entire room starts shaking.

“Looks like the team found us.” Len says, turning to her as she stands. “You ready?”

“No,” she answers with a smirk, but it doesn’t matter if she’s ready our not, because her world starts to blur and her feet fly off the ground.


	62. Make it Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for a Captain Canary Genie AU and I may have cheated a bit, because this isn't quite an au, but a prequel to the last chapter "It's Complicated"

“No one is using the last wish!” Sara exclaims, understandably frustrated. Long story short they accidently released a genie whose bottle fell through their magical dimension portal, and they’ve just barely managed the clean up the 1950’s from the last two wishes.

“Fine,” the genie, who keeps insisting they simply call her Genie, disinterestedly agrees while picking at her nails. “I’ll just hang around here.”

Sara rolls her eyes, clearly not amused, but Genie doesn’t seem to care.

“Why don’t we wish we never found her?” Snart, newly returned to the team, suggests and now it’s him Sara is directing her, less than positive, attention towards.

“Have you not been paying attention?” She nearly snaps, “We are trying to _avoid_ paradoxes.”

“And not turning things back to normal is going to do that?” Snart demands, and so starts the bickering that has become commonplace on the ship ever since Snart returned.

“Man, I-” Ray starts to say, but he stops himself, Genie eyeing him not quite hopefully but, well, she knows he was about to say her magic words. “They used to be such good friends.” He decides on saying instead.

“Sara and Snart?” Zari asks, rightfully skeptical. “Are you kidding me? He’s been here a month and I don’t think I’ve ever seen them not trying to kill each other. I mean, he’s worse than I was at first, and that’s saying something.”

“I know,” Ray sighs, “During the first mission they were joined at the hip almost, especially after Mick betrayed us. We all had a pool going on when they would… you know… get together.” It seems so weird to say now, after everything that’s changed, and Sara’s with Ava but Ray could swear that the feelings she had for Snart are still there. They just need a push.

“I got an idea.” Genie pipes up from behind the two, though her gaze is settled more on Ray.

“You were the one talking about Aladdin earlier, using the last wish to set me free and all.” She reminds him, “Well, if you do free me, I’ll still have my powers. So how about a deal?” She suggests, and he knows he shouldn’t be listening, but his curiosity is peaked. “You set me free, and I’ll do you a favor; I’ll get those two to make up.”

“You could do that?” Ray asks, and Genie nods with a Cheshire Cat like grin.

“Ray…” Zari trails, voice suspicious, which he supposes is fair.

“What about Ava?” He asks, because she doesn’t deserve to be hurt, but Genie holds her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“I can’t control that,” she admits, “I’m not going to force mom and dad over there to make out or anything extreme like that. All I’m gonna do is put them in a position to talk out their issues.”

“And when you say a position…” Ray trails off and at that Genie actually scrunches her nose.

“Not like that!” She swears, “No, nothing like that. Just a situation, and I’ve already told you I can’t kill people or anything. They won’t be in any danger. All I’m going to do is transport them somewhere, a completely safe somewhere where you’ll be able to find them, that there isn’t much else to do other than talk.”

That doesn’t sound so bad, and if she’s giving him her word that they can still get to them, maybe this will be nothing more than a thank you for her freedom. It would be nice to have Sara and Snart on the same side again.

“I don’t know about this Ray,” Zari says, distrusting, but the look in Genie’s eyes is so pleading, and the sounds of Sara and Snart fighting in the background is so loud and tiresome.

“Ok,” he agrees, “Genie, I wish you were free.”

Genie actually squeals in delight, “As you wish!”

Next there is a puff of pink smoke around her, small but enough grab the attention of the others. When the smoke dissipates Genie is still there, but now wearing regular skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and a motorcycle jacket instead of her traditional uniform.

“Yes!” She shrieks before lunging forward and actually hugging Ray. “Thank you Ray!” She squeals and he returns the hug happily.

Once she lets him go, still smiling from ear to ear, she steps back and grabs ahold of her lamp.

“Now…” she trails, taking the smallest step forward and toward the speechless group of time travelers watching her. “The lamp still needs a prisoner, unless you want another tear in reality on your hands.” She explains, her eyes narrowing in on Sara and Snart. “And you two look like you could stand to be locked in a room together for awhile.”

With no other warning she twists the top of the lamp and throws it at them, Sara tries to hit it away but there’s another puff of pink smoke and when it clears the lamp rattles to the floor.

No Sara or Snart in sight.


	63. Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason three people wanted a part 3 to the Genie AU thing, so here we go!

After getting out of the lamp, and handling everything with Genie, Sara knows she needs to take Leonard’s advice and talk to Ava. She also knows that she doesn’t want to head into that conversation without any sort of plan for what she’s going to say. So she makes, what she believes, is a reasonable next move; she locks herself in her room.

Well, she doesn’t actually lock the door, but she does shut herself in and go straight to bed. She just needs to sleep on it, or more accurately, she needs to lie awake in silence and stress over it for a few hours.

The ship’s morning cycle comes too quickly, and when it does Sara knows she isn’t going to have much more time to sort this out. She moves about her morning routine slower than usual, a dark cloud of dread hovering over her entire being. Even after being awake for most of the night she still doesn’t have a fully formulated plan for this, nor can she say she is completely sure she knows what she wants the end results to be. She doesn’t want Ava or Leonard to hate her, she knows that much.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon’s voice suddenly echoes throughout her room. “Director Sharp is on the bridge and currently on her way here.”

Of course she is, because this couldn’t just happen on her terms.

“Thanks Gideon,” Sara says, tone almost resigned.

She decides to wait in her room, to let Ava guide this for as long as possible before she will inevitably have to take over. It isn’t long before there’s a knock on her door and she’s ushering her girlfriend inside.

“Are you ok?” It’s the first thing out of Ava’s mouth when she enters, her eyes wide and frantic as she marches into the room. “Ray says you were trapped in a Genie lamp yesterday?”

Yup, they’re getting right into it.

 “Yeah,” she says, arms crossing anxiously over her chest. “Me and Leonard.”

“You were stuck there with Snart?” Ava questions, and Sara can’t help but to wince uncomfortably.

“Yeah um… I sort of wanted to talk to you about that.”

Now Ava looks worried, which Sara supposes is fair.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing,” Sara quickly assures her, taking a step closer to her. “Nothing, nobody got hurt or anything. We just… we talked, and I think there are some things that I should tell you.”

Ava doesn’t look like she knows what to do with that, so Sara leads her over to sit on her bed. Once there she should start talking, but instead she’s silent, taking a few seconds to breathe before she starts saying things she can never take back.

“Sara?”

“When Rip first recruited us,” she immediately starts once Ava’s said her name, “Things were… different. I wasn’t much more than, as Ray put it, a lost assassin-”

“Don’t say that,” Ava pleads with her, taking her hands. “You are not a lost assassin.”

“Not anymore,” Sara agrees, giving her girlfriend’s fingers a gentle squeeze before reclaiming her hands. “But back then I was. And Leonard was a crook. We were enough alike that we became friends and then… a few hours before The Oculus blew he asked me about being something more.”

She stops there, let’s Ava sit with the information for as long as she needs. Surprisingly it isn’t more than a few seconds, though she doesn’t give much in the way of a reaction.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

She waits again, trying to be patient while Ava processes this.  
“Did…” She eventually stutters, “Did you say yes?”

Sara gives a sigh; this is going to be the hard part.

“I was mad at him,” she admits, “He had pulled his gun on me-”

“He _what_?” Ava suddenly demands, her eyes narrowing and burning with a protective fury.

“He was _bluffing._ ” Sara promises, and she doesn’t think Ava believes her, yet she also finds that she doesn’t care. “Anyway, he came to my room later to apologize and asked me, since back then we still thought we were going home after taking down Savage, about what the future might hold for us, and since I wasn’t ready to let him off the hook yet I challenged him to steal a kiss from me.”

It’s another few seconds before Ava answers, a mix of fear, anger, and heartbreak on her face that makes Sara want nothing more than two lean forward and wrap her arms around her and promise that this is all going to be ok.

But she can’t.

“Did he?” Ava eventually asks, and she isn’t asking about The Oculus.

“No,” Sara answers, and she can’t tell if that puts Ava at ease or not. “He wanted us to talk.”

Ava looks surprised at that, and Sara feels her heart stinging with just a hint of anger.

“Ok,” Ava eventually says, clearly trying her damnedest to keep her voice even. “Do you… would you have said yes?”

Sara lets her eyes flit down to her lap, and she hears Ava sigh, her shoulders deflating.

She would’ve said yes. If it weren’t for Ava she would still say yes if he asked her. There’s no point in denying that.

“Well,” Ava finally says, looking like she’s torn between the need to cry or just stomp away in a fit of rage, something Sara wouldn’t blame her for. “I hope he makes you happy.”

She rises then, moves for the door and Sara wants so badly to reach out and stop her.

But she doesn’t.

She listens as the door opens and swishes shut, the soft _tick, tack_ sound of Ava’s flats on the metal floor fading away as the tears well up in her eyes. She hates that it has to be this way, that not only does she have to hurt Ava but also herself if she truly wants to be happy. Yes, Ava makes her happy, but even in the best moments of their relationship something always felt… off.

So, she isn’t entirely surprised that amongst all the guilt and heartache she feels, regret isn’t there. This is right. For the first time in three years, Sara can feel in her bones that what she’s doing, no matter how messy, is right.


	64. Best Wedding Ever (Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol no, this is not more Genieverse. I've given that it's own separate series and the rest of if will be posted there. This is a request from anonymous, who wanted to see some NSFW Captain Canary. So this is set in an AU where Rip never recruited the Legends!

He thought it was a joke at first.

Ok, so his morality has been a little straighter the past two years or so. After Lisa joined up with the do-gooders he certainly wasn’t going to risk being stopped by her. That would just be embarrassing. Still, when he found a save the date card for Barry and Iris’s wedding in his mailbox he thought it was a prank.

He should know by now that Barry Allen is the worst prankster ever.

“Why are we here?” Mick grumbles as they take their seats on the bride’s side of the church.

(Personally Leonard doesn’t understand the point in splitting the sides for this wedding, they pretty much come from the same family.)

“We were invited,” he answers, though if he’s being honest he keeps asking himself the same question.

“So what?” Mick scoffs, and Len rolls his eyes.

“If you didn’t want to come you didn’t have to.”

“Right,” his friend scoffs, again. “The invite said open bar.”

Leonard finds himself rolling his eyes yet again but decides against furthering the conversation. Instead he focuses his attention on scanning the crowd, getting the lay of the land and it’s inhabitants.

Most of the guests are cops, including the chief, whom he’s pretty sure Mick insulted when they first walked in. He isn’t seeing most of the S.T.A.R. Labs team but that doesn’t surprise him, the majority of them are in the wedding. Barry is talking to some girl wearing a suit and holding a tray, something a little odd considering Len has never heard of servers attending the actual wedding, but whatever. There aren’t many other people he recognizes, though he does take note of a woman he remembers once prosecuted against him and Mick. Everyone, strangers and familiar faces alike, all look excited to be here, except for one.

He catches sight of a blonde woman over on the groom’s side of the church, looking very much like she would rather be anywhere but here.

Interesting.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony goes by fairly quickly, something Leonard appreciates. Then it’s on to the reception, where he finds that Barry has sat him at the singles table, something he doesn’t appreciate. Well, not at first, but then the blonde woman shows up and sits one chair over from him and suddenly the singles table got a lot more interesting.

Once the speeches are over and the ceremony is in full swing the woman disappears to the bar, and Len waits a few agonizing minutes before excusing himself.

“Well you look like you’re having a great time,” he says as he sidles up next to the woman. She eyes him for a second before scoffing and downing her whiskey.

“I’m not here for a pity hook up.”

He allows an amused smile to that, leaning his elbows onto the bar.

“Neither am I,” he promises, “Just someone to pass the time with other than my partner and the bright-eyed scientist talking to him.”

The woman raises her eyebrows at that, “Partner?”

“Not like that,” he assures her. He may not have come over here with the intention of hooking up with her, that isn’t his style; doesn’t mean he wants her thinking he and Mick are a thing.

She smirks, ordering herself another shot and, surprisingly, one for him.

“So,” she starts, pausing to down her shot at an impressive speed. “Why are you stuck here?”

He considers her for a moment, along with the shot, and eventually picks it up and tips it back.

“The groom works with my sister, and he’s a colossal pain in my ass.” She chuckles at his answer. “You?”

At that she takes her eyes away from him, focusing on her empty glass.

“Sort of friends, I guess.” She decides on, “I haven’t been around much the past few years but… guess it’s been enough for an invite.”

He smirks at that, and then she meets his eyes again. “What’s your name?”

He should give a fake name; he isn’t stupid.

“Leonard.” Apparently he is, “You?”

“Sara.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard is almost ashamed to say that it’s only less than halfway through the reception when he ducks out.

Almost.

He can’t really be ashamed, not when he’s lying on the rough mattress of Sara’s hotel bed with the woman in question straddling him and positively devouring his lips.

“Thought you weren’t looking for a hook-up?” He teases between kisses, though he’s not completely sure if what they’ve been doing can really qualify as kissing.

“Pity hook-up.” She corrects, rolling her hips down against him in a way that makes him moan into her mouth. “This isn’t pity.”

She stops then, much to his disappointment, and pulls back with a look of genuine question.

“You?”

He knows what she means, considering he’d told her he wasn’t looking for a hook-up either.

“Sounds good to me.”

And with that they’re back at it.

She rolls her hips again, her teeth biting down lightly on his lip. He keeps his hands on her waist, hers framing his face until she decides she’s been patient long enough and uses them to shove at his jacket. He obeys her command, slipping out of the garment. He has to break their kiss for that, so she uses the opportunity to start yanking at his tie. She gets it mostly undone before again losing patient and moving for the buttons of his shirt.

Which is when he grabs her wrist.

She looks up at him, not hurt, which is good, but an eyebrow arched in question.

“Shirt stays on,” he tells her firmly and she shrugs.

“Suit yourself.”

With that she gets off him, off the bed, and he thinks she’s about to walk out on him. But instead she reaches behind herself, arching her back just enough to get the reach she needs, and then he hears the sound of her zipper.

The long blue dress falls off her petite form to expose a very distinct lack of a bra, and washboard abs, both of which are impressive, but not what catches Leonard’s eyes.

No, what he notices first about Sara’s naked body is the three blotchy scars stacked one on top of the other starting just below her breasts.

If she notices him staring, and there is no way that she doesn’t, she doesn’t say anything. Instead she turns around, grabbing her purse but more importantly giving him an unfiltered view of her back.

More scars.

Long, jagged red lines adorned her backside. Some of them larger than others, but all of them telling.

He’s still staring when she turns around, a shiny square between her fingers, and finally she crinkles her brow.

“There a problem?” She asks, and he scrambles to bring his eyes back to hers.

“No,” it comes out more as a gulp, but she accepts it, and rejoins him on the bed.

She moves her hands for his belt this time, but doesn’t actually grasp it until he’s nodded his permission. Once she has that she makes quick work of his pants, but when faced with his boxers she opts to grab him right through the material. Her hand strokes down slow, and then up, encouraging his already present erection as she crawls her way back up to kiss him again.

This kiss is different than before. Its slower, gentler, a real kiss. There aren’t any feelings in it other than pure sexual desire; they don’t know each other well enough for that. But it’s loving in it’s own way and soon as she parts her teeth and starts swiping at his intruding tongue with her own.

His hips buck up against her of their own accord, leaving the feeling of her chuckling into his mouth as far more of a turn on than it should be.

“Someone’s excited,” she teases, her voice thick with her own desire and so he decides its time for him to take control.

Pushing his arms off the mattress he sends them toppling back, and he’d feel bad for the harshness of the landing but the sensation of Sara’s leg rising up against his waist banishes the thought away. Her hands are curled into his shirt, her nails scraping against the rough fabric in a way that would be leaving dull marks on his skin.

“Fuck it,” he growls against her mouth and the next thing he knows he’s straightened up enough to yank off his tie and tear at his buttons.

“I thought you said-”

“I know what I said,” he interrupts her, “I changed my mind.”

She doesn’t need more encouragement than that to start ripping apart the buttons he hasn’t gotten to. Once he’s free of his dress shirt and it’s lying somewhere in the mess of blankets with his jacket he rids himself of is long sleeved undershirt, and then the tank top.

He’s sure the smirk on her lips is for a comment about his excessive amount of layers, but because of either the scars on his body or the hesitant look in his eye she doesn’t say it. She looks at him, a question in her eyes, and he nods. He’d looked at her when she dropped her dress; it’s only fair she gets the same chance.

 Her eyes travel from scar to scar, and though he thinks he has more than she does she still finishes her look in half the time he did his, probably intentionally. Once she’s done she leans to meet his lips in another kiss, and there are feelings in this one.

Not romantic, not pity, but understanding. A soft assurance that she doesn’t see his scars; not really. They’re obviously there, but they don’t define him to her. He wonders what she’s been through that’s left her like this, scarred and damaged in a way that fits perfect with him; he can’t deny that he wants to know.

But, for now, that isn’t the priority. For now the priority is deepening their kiss, putting his hands on her toned hips and lifting so she can get her legs around his waist. His knees sink into the mattress with their new position, nearly costing him his balance, but he is nothing if not graceful.

When she rocks herself against him though, that’s a challenge.

“I need you,” she whispers in a pant after another rock, adding a third for emphasis and he can feel her moisture through the fabric of his boxers, his fingers inching closer to her ass and he groans upon realizing that, despite how much of her wetness he can feel, she is still wearing her thong.

The sensation has him bucking against her yet again, trying to feel her even more, and there isn’t much of another choice.

He lays her back down and they make quick work of each other’s undergarments, kicking them off to land somewhere in the room, and then she has the condom on him before he’s even had a chance to turn back to her.

He wants her, he wants her so much, but she’s taken so much control of this that it would be criminal to not have a little fun of his own.

He reaches a hand down into her folds, nearly slamming his head against her shoulder when he feels how wet she is, and bypasses her clit in favor of slipping a finger up into her.

She shutters at the sudden intrusion, her back arching just the tiniest bit.

“You suck,” she breathes, still managing to sound scolding, but he only grins.

“So that’s what you’re into?”

She looks like she’s torn between laughing at him and kicking him away with disappointment.

“Maybe later,” she counters instead, something that does send his eyebrows shooting up; impressed.

She laughs at his reaction, clearly proud of herself. “For now,” she tightens her grip on him in a way that nearly makes him choke, her eyes darkening even more with desire. “No more games.”

He wants to argue, to torture her just a little longer, but she moves her hand in such a way that he almost starts to come undone right then and there.

“Whatever you say,” he agrees, pulling his finger out so quickly she actually whimpers with the loss of it. He leans up to bring his lips hungrily against hers, but when she starts to deepen the kiss he backs off and turns his attention to her jawline.

He hears her growl, obviously annoyed that he still isn’t inside her, and he almost laughs. But another squeeze of her hand on his member reminds him that he’s as ready for the release as she is.

When he does enter her he can’t help but to bite down where his mouth is on her neck, trying not to do so too harshly but he almost can’t help it; her heat feels so good around him.

She cries at his entrance, the good kind of cry, the kind that has her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, trying to get him in deeper. Their hips start up in a fast rhythm, her grinding against every move he makes. He’s still kissing his way down her throat, her chest, and when he makes it to her breasts he runs his tongue over each nipple, kissing around them in an almost teasing way that gets her back to arch and bring him ever closer. Her fingers find their way into his shorn hair, her short yet sharp nails scraping over his scalp with just the right amount of pressure.

When he bucks into her again he feels that pressure increase, her hands buckling down on his head as she nears her climax. He’s lost all patience for teasing her at this point, as desperate for the release as she is. With his tongue still swirling around her nipples he dips his hand back into her folds, this time taking hold of her clit between his thumb and index finger, earning another whimper from her. He works his thumb in a circle, speeding up as her movements beneath him become more convulsive and less practiced. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge as well, not sure how much longer he’ll be able to hold on for. He gives Sara’s clit a twist and the feeling of her exploding around him, bringing them even closer together, does him in.

They lay there in the afterglow for a few minutes, breathing heavy and slowly coming back to earth.

“Hope you were serious about later,” he eventually mumbles and Sara laughs underneath him.

“Completely.”


	65. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Captain Canary pillow talk, and I ended up using the opportunity to write a follow up to Chapter 6: Surprise!

Sara hums contentedly as she snuggles her face into Leonard’s bare chest, breathing in the scent she has missed so much these past few months and thought she had lost forever.

He chuckles at her actions, the low sound rumbling throughout his chest and making her smile as his arms tightens around her.

“Miss me, Canary?” He asks wryly and if she weren’t so damned happy to have him back she might swat him away.

“Mmm, shut up.” She murmurs into his chest.

He complies with her, for a moment, and doesn’t say anything as she lies there with her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face, his hand rubbing soft strokes up and down the curve of her hip.

Eventually, though, that hand skims around, and settles just under the small swell of her belly.

He has questions; she can feel the tension of them in his muscles, the uncertainty. She doesn’t blame him, to be honest she’s been pretty impressed by the restraint he’s shown in regards to those questions so far. After he’d revealed his memory returned, and she’d told him that the baby inside her is his, they promptly hurried off to her room to make up for a few weeks of lost time. Once they’re clothes started hitting the ground, once her shirt was off and the “souvenir” he’d left her with before The Oculus a little more visible, time seemed to stop. She could see it in his eyes, there was so much he wanted to know, but instead of asking he had kissed her hard and possessive, a promise that he is back and he isn’t going anywhere.

Now though, now that they have properly reunited the confusion is catching up with him.

“How long?” He asks; his hand splayed over the tiny protrusion of her belly, like he’s trying to determine the answer from it.

Maybe he is.

Leonard is known for considering all the facts, never the one to ask a stupid question. She isn’t showing enough for him to have been gone too long, yet the fact that she’s showing at all is enough of an indicator that it’s been long enough.

“Fifteen weeks,” she answers, looking up at him.

His gaze is thoughtful, staring out ahead as he tries to process that. Sara waits patiently for him to say something, lost in her own world of thought. She’d be lying if she were to say she hasn’t spent the past fifteen weeks wishing she could find herself in this very moment, laying in bed with his arms wrapped around her, especially after she saw those two lines on the pregnancy test. But she never actually believed…

“How-?” His question interrupts her thoughts, though it isn’t a full question. He takes another second to think, the gears almost visible as they turn in his head. “How have you been?”

It’s a loaded question, one that asks a few different things, and Sara debates for a moment on what she’s going to say.

“Morning sickness has been a bitch,” she admits, “I’m out of the first trimester so it’s supposed to be getting better, at least that’s what Gideon keeps telling me.”

He looks mildly concerned by that, the pressure of his hand on her increasing protectively.

“Time travel?”

She smirks at that, she’d roll her eyes if he were anyone else; she’s beyond sick of this conversation. But for him she’ll indulge it.

“Perfectly safe,” she promises, “Though we do think it’s the culprit behind the terrible morning sickness.”

He hums with that, lacing their fingers together where they’ve found each other under the sheets.

“And…” He starts, but he doesn’t finish right away, like he knows she’s already fought this battle and he’s dreading bringing it up. “You haven’t thought about leaving?”

She sighs, her eyes flitting away from his for a moment while she thinks. Anyone else she would snap straight away, this argument old and tired. But it’s him, so not only is this the first time he’s hearing about this, but even more important things are so infinitely easier with him; she doesn’t need her defenses.

“I have,” she admits, which is more than she’s told anyone else. “A couple times, actually. But I like safeguarding time, not to mention I hadn’t totally given up hope that we would find you.”

He grins at her words, a genuine grin, and he pulls her closer than she already is and places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Safeguarding time?” He asks once he pulls away. “So, Savage is..?”

“Gone,” she promises and he nods.

“Good.”

They’re quiet another few minutes, content to lie there in silence and simply be with each other. There’s more to talk about, much more, regarding their future now that he’s returned. But that much can wait until morning. For now it has been one hell of a day, and sleep is too enticing to ignore.


	66. Best Wedding Ever (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jael: Some people notice the absence of two guest at Barry and Iris's wedding reception.

Today has been, without a doubt, the single greatest day in Barry Allen’s life. How could it not be? Today he married Iris West, now Iris West-Allen, and everything went off without a hitch. They’re almost halfway through the reception, Iris is currently on the dance floor with Wally, so he’s decided to make his way around to their guests and mingle. He’s talking with Oliver, trying to feel out if his brooding friend will ever get married, when Laurel joins them.

“Hey, have you guys seen Sara?”

Barry shakes his head, “No sorry.”

“Is everything ok?” Oliver asks and thankfully Laurel nods, her expression more annoyed than genuinely worried.

“She has my phone in her purse,” she explains, “Let me know if you see her. Congratulations Barry.” She says before walking off, Barry calls a thank you after her.

Soon Oliver decides that he needs another drink, meaning that he has had more than enough marriage badgering, and so he excuses himself. This leaves Barry to continue making his way around the banquet hall. At some point he during his rounds notices Mick Rory standing by the bar, without Snart anywhere in sight.

He debates for a second on whether he is actually going to approach the other man or not, he really didn’t think Rory would come, not even after receiving the RSVP. (That had come as a shock of it’s own, but Lisa had simply smirked and said that if there is one force in the world which her brother respects, it’s the art of planning, and he will force Mick into doing the same whenever he can.)

In the end he does go over, talking a seat on the stool next to Rory and clapping him only a little awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Hey man, thanks for coming.”

“Mmm,” Rory rumbles in a vaguely threatening tone. “Open bar.”

Right.

“Well, it still means a lot.”

Rory doesn’t reply to that, so Barry sits there awkwardly for another few seconds before deciding it might be best to just leave the felon to his drinking, as well as ask Snart if he should be worried.

Of course, Snart isn’t anywhere in sight. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen the icy rogue since the ceremony.

“Um… is Snart around anywhere?”

Rory shrugs at that, “Last I saw he was heading out with some blonde chick, said he’d probably be back later but not to wait up.”

He gives a look as though he’s asking if the implications of that are clear, and of course they are. Barry is about to splutter out something, when Laurel walking by on the other end of the room catches his eye, and the realization sinks in.

No way.

He gets up without a word, hurrying to the other side of the hall fast as he can without using his speed or looking suspicious, not stopping until he’s in front of Laurel.  
“Barry?” She asks when he reaches her, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He tries to play it off. “Just… ah, did you, did you ever find Sara?”  
“No,” she answers with a slight growl. “Did you?”

“Ah no, no I was just… just checking.” He stutters out, “Well good luck!”

* * *

 

Looking back on the past few years of her life, Laurel can pinpoint the exact moments in which Ollie was ditching her so he could put on the hood. So when Barry hurries over to her at his own wedding reception, asks if she’s found her sister yet, and then when she says no promptly speeds off fast as he can without using his powers, she knows something is up. Why something is up and involving Sara at a wedding that so far has shown no signs of being attacked in any way, she almost thinks she doesn’t want to know. She trusts Sara; it isn’t that she doesn’t, although sometimes you never know with her. It isn’t like they’re teenagers anymore, but still things have been rough for Sara the past three years, and she can sometimes have a habit of finding trouble when she’s bored.

Basically, Laurel trusts her sister, but that doesn’t mean she can’t worry.

Barry obviously has some idea as to where she is, and while it probably wouldn’t take much to get him talking she doesn’t exactly relish the idea of threatening him at his own wedding.

Well, not as Plan A at least.

She makes another sweep of the room with her eyes, and this time her gaze lands on Ray Palmer. He’s on the dance floor, though his jerky movements can hardly be considered dancing. She remembers he had been assigned to the same table as Sara, and he’s a terrible liar.

Perfect.

She makes her way over to him, her sharp heels ticking against the hard floor as she weaves her way through the crowd of her friends and eventually reaches Ray, who waves at her in greeting.

“Laurel! Hey, fun party, right?” Ordinarily she would smile, but right now she doesn’t have the time.

“Have you seen Sara?” She has to raise her voice to be heard over the sound of the music, not quite a shout but definitely louder than her usual voice.

Ray’s face instantly falls with a frown of concern, “No,” he yells back. “Not since after the first dance. She got up from the table and went to the bar. That guy Snart followed her-”

Ray cuts himself off, his eyes going wide. At first it takes Laurel a minute to process. Snart… Snart… Sna-

Oh right, Leonard Snart; Barry’s partially reformed criminal friend. She’s never met him in person, but she’s seen his file. Kid who went into Juvie for one too many petty thefts and grew up into a near criminal mastermind, dabbling in almost every sort of felony there is.

A little overkill for what she’s always known to be Sara’s type, but not impossible to imagine, unfortunately.

“You don’t think-?”

“No.” She cuts off Ray’s question with a denial, even though she very much does think. But they don’t need to talk about it. She knows where Sara is and that’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

Ray can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as Laurel thanks him and stalks away, an overwhelming sense of dread engulfing him. He doesn’t know Sara Lance very well, he’d only met her once before today, and while he’s never formally met Leonard Snart he has heard about him, as well as his history. True, people can change, from what he’s seen Lisa certainly has. But her brother didn’t turn over the leaf of a hero with her, and just because his name hasn’t been in the news recently doesn’t necessarily mean he’s given up his life of crime.

Even if he hasn’t, Sara can surely handle herself, right? She is Laurel’s sister after all, and she did hold her own in their fight against The Dominators last year. She can handle Leonard Snart.

But, and he knows this is a reach, what if she can’t?

No, no it’s fine. Barry never would’ve invited Snart if he thought he was dangerous, and Mick! He’s been talking to Mick all night! That guy seems fine, and Snart seemed so much more… sober, than his partner. If Mick’s an ok guy then…

He needs to know.

Logically, he believes Snart is probably a half decent person and Sara Lance is most likely more than capable of handling herself if the situation were to turn rough. But at the same time, with Snart’s past, he just wants to be sure.

He goes off and finds Lisa, sitting at a table and taking a breather from dancing.

“Hey Ray!” She greets when he walks over, a big smile that gives way to a frown soon as she sees the worry on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he quickly tries assuring her, but it’s obvious she doesn’t buy it. He takes the seat next to her, “Um… Your brother…” Now she looks worried, and he can’t help trailing off. “Uh… He’s... He’s not, he wouldn’t… um…”

“Is Lenny ok?” She straightens up in her seat as she asks the questions, ready to run if need be.

“He’s fine!” He quickly assures her. “It’s just… he-” It’s now that he sees something behind Lisa, or rather, someone.

Two someone’s, actually. Way off at the end of the room, coming in through the doorway is Snart and Sara.

“Ah, you know what, never mind.” He splutters out before running away in a haste.

 

* * *

 

Lisa has only met Ray Palmer a handful of times, she knows he can be a little eccentric, but his strange stuttering about Lenny before running away is just odd. She looks around the room once he’s gone, bewildered, and trying to spot any sort of clue that might explain his behavior.

She isn’t actually expecting to get it.

But she does. The sight of her big brother over by the doorway and parting ways with the sister of Laurel Lance is all the explanation she needs.

A small smirk crosses her face, and she files the sight away in her memory for future use.


	67. Second Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Sara and Leonard dealing with their teenage daughter Rory, as requested by Aqua23

Sara bites the inside of her cheek when she hears the door slamming upstairs, punctuated by the sound heavy footfalls marching down the stairs, a murmured and unhappy voice accompanying them.

She waits until the footsteps are all the way down the hall, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen, and then she looks over at her ever-frustrated husband.

“Any luck?”  
He gives her a death glare, which makes her laugh, and so she returns to her task of chopping up potatoes for dinner. He pulls out a stool and sits down, arms folded on the counter top. He watches her for a few seconds, eyes honed in on the movements of her knife.

“I don’t know what to do,” he finally mumbles.

She doesn’t say anything to that, not at first. He does know what to do; they’ve already talked about it, and come to as much of an agreement as they’re going to.

Doesn’t mean he’s ready to admit it.

She turns and puts the potatoes in the pot of boiling water on the stove, then takes her time grabbing a few more from the bag, washing them, and she peels two before finally deciding Leonard has sat in the silence of his own fears long enough.

“She’s our kid,” she reminds him. “A combination of a delinquent who ran away on a boat with her sister’s boyfriend, then became an assassin; and a crook whose response to a superhero coming into town was to up his game.” He snorts, clearly amused. “We knew something like this would happen eventually.”

His face falls serious with her words, but he nods, and she gives him a small smile of sympathy. They’ve had this conversation plenty of times before, dating all the way back to when she was first pregnant. They never wanted this for Rory. But, if there’s one thing their daughter has taught them since she was born fourteen years ago it’s that she doesn’t always care what they want for her.

“Well…” Len finally drawls, a defeat Sara knows he doesn’t want to admit. “I guess it could be worse.”

Now it’s her turn to snort, placing down her potato and peeler so she can lean over the cutting board.

“Way worse.” She assures him, “And she’s still got the better part of her teenage years to go, plus need I remind you we have two more to get through after her?”

“No,” his answer is a mix of a chuckle and a groan, “You don’t need to remind me.”

She smirks, and then straightens up.

“Save some dinner for us, we’ll be back later.”

She doesn’t give him time to question her, not that he’s going to. She makes quick work of wiping her hands off before heading up the stairs, avoiding the cars scattered along the upstairs hallway and making a mental note to have another talk with her youngest later. Right now, she has more pressing matters to deal with.

 She knocks twice on Rory’s door before opening it to find the teenager lounged on her bed, a pout on her face and a Rubik’s Cube being idly turned around in her hands. She only glances over for a second before bringing her attention back to her old toy.

“Dad already read me the right act, you don’t have to.”

“Not why I’m here.” Sara says, folding her arms over her middle and checking her hip against the door.

Rory looks over in confusion, sitting up after a second, her toy still in her hands.

“Then why are you here?”

Sara smiles a moment before pushing off her perch, extending one hand out to her daughter.

“Come on.”

 

* * *

 

Rory is so on edge when they get in the car that it’s almost funny. She sits on the very ledge of the seat, only buckling because she knows she has to. She is every bit Leonard’s daughter.

“Relax,” Sara tells her, “You’re not in trouble.”

Rory doesn’t seem to know what to do with that, which is fair; by all accounts she should be in trouble. “Where are we going?”

Sara smiles wistfully, her eyes off her daughter and back on the road.

“You’ll see.”

They drive a while longer, until they pull into the empty parking lot of S.T.A.R. Labs. Rory looks more confused than ever when they get out, but Sara still refrains from saying anything even after swiping her I.D. through the scanner at the door.

“Did you forget something at work?” Her daughter asks as they head into the elevator, grasping at straws by this point for an answer as to what is going on.

“No,” Sara chuckles, but that’s all she offers until the doors are closed and they’re heading down. “So was dad the only one to read you the right act?”

Rory shakes her head, “No,” she promises, “Aunt Zari did too.”

Sara nods, good. She never wants to get another call saying that her missing daughter has been found stowed away on The Waverider, and if The Captain is just as disappointed in her as her parents that will certainly help.

Once out of the elevator Sara leads Rory down to what has over the years morphed from a speed lab to a full training room.

“What are we doing in here?” Rory asks as they step up onto the padded floor, Sara stripping off her jacket and tossing it into a corner.

“Training.”

At that her daughter looks even more perplexed, almost like she expects this is all a joke, and so Sara shrugs.

“You want to be a hero so bad you’re resorting to stowing away on The Waverider? You’re going to need practice with something a little more challenging than that punching bag in the basement.”

“Are you serious?” Rory asks, a smile breaking through on her face that elicits one from Sara herself.

“Dead serious,” she promises, “And you’re going to have a lot of time to get started, because aside from training you’re grounded for two weeks.”

For a second a look of anger flits across Rory’s face, but she doesn’t act on it. Instead she discards her own jacket and takes a step forward.

“Where do we start?”

Sara smirks at the question. She’s already shown Rory the basics of defending herself, obviously, but this is going to be so much more. This is training her to be a hero.

“Let’s review what you know.”

Rory nods and takes up the fighting stance she’s long since memorized; Sara hardly has to correct it at all. They move through the basics quickly, though Sara still doesn’t show her anything new just yet. They have to get home for dinner, after all. She’s disappointed, but Sara promises yet again that there will be plenty of time in the next two weeks for her to move on from basics, and there will be.

No matter how much Sara wishes that weren’t the case.


	68. Time is a Cruel Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otterfluff asked to see a role reversal where Sara was the one working for The Legion in Season 2, and holy hell am I in love with this idea!

Leonard pauses outside the brig.

They’ve done it. They’ve successfully stopped The Legion of Doom from taking control of The Spear of Destiny, though not without aid from a few alternate versions of themselves hailing from a now erased timeline where The Legion did win. Of course those Legends have now all faded into non-existence, some more painfully than others. Not his alternate, he had managed to survive until they very end. It had felt strange, talking to another version of himself from another timeline. But he never has been a trusting man, and while Captaining this lot has forced a bit of trust into his nature it’s been… ridged, structured. He’s the Captain, the boss; a role he has played many times before. Yes, he will admit that with this group the trust is beginning to seep deeper than anything he’s willingly fallen into in the past, but there are still a select few things he feels he can only trust with himself.

She is one of them.

 

* * *

 

_Looking at him, at this past and yet also present, altered version of himself is… well Leonard wishes he could say it’s strangest thing he’s ever done but after the past year and a half there is a lot of competition in that department. Maybe it cracks the top ten, he’ll decide later. For now he has a question burning in his chest._

_“Is she real?”_

_The other him snorts, “She kissed you, didn’t she?”_

_It’s stupid, because of course this other him knows about that, but he still stagers back a step. Yes, she kissed him. When he rounded the corner behind the medical van in the army camp. Sara was there, leaning against the van and picking at her nails. In hindsight he should’ve known something was off. She was wearing too much mascara, too much black leather, with her hair too curled to be the same Sara who died at The Oculus. But he was also partially convinced he was hallucinating. It’d happened to Mick a few times, the product of a guilty conscience according to Stein. But then she’d kissed him, and it hadn’t felt like The Oculus, but…_

_“Yes,” his alternate self finally answers. “She is.”_

_Leonard feels his heart stop, he wants to smile but he cant; not when the look on his alternate self’s face is telling him this still isn’t good news._

_“She’s from 2013.”_

_There it is, the other shoe._

_“She’s just left The League.” The other him goes on, “She was on her way back to Star City when The Legion grabbed her. They told her she would die in a bomb in a few years, and about her sister. None of the good she’ll do as The Canary, black or white, has happened yet.”_

_“And something tells me they didn’t bother mentioning it.” He sneers and his alternate nods._

_“Afraid not.”_

_For a moment Leonard just glowers at the galley’s main table, his hands pressing down hard on its surface as he tries to form a coherent thought. This alternate him has spent a year living in a timeline where The Legion won, where Sara was allowed to change all the bad that happened to her. He knows himself, he knows he would’ve checked on her soon as his memory returned. He wants to ask if she was at least happy but..._

* * *

 

He’s fairly certain the answer to that question would’ve hurt no matter what, so he refrained. He’s still curious even now as he lets himself into the brig, though he knows it doesn’t matter.

She’s standing in the center of the cell, her arms at her sides and curled into fists; staring him down in a very captured-assassin like manner.

“So,” he drawls, trying to come off as conversational as he can. “2013 right?”

“What’s it to you?” She spits; a venom in her voice that he’s never heard before.

“Well,” he starts, trying his best not to let her tone bother him. “That is where we’ve just landed. Want to make sure I drop you off in the right time.”

She cocks her head in a way that makes it hard to tell whether she is considering his words or a variety of ways to kill him and make off with the ship.

“I was in the right time.”

Well, that answers his earlier question.

He sighs, stepping closer to the cell until he is practically pressed against its glass.

“Believe me,” he says, his voice low. “I would like nothing more than to bring you back to the day you got on that boat and let you stop yourself, or at the very least allow you to save Laurel.”

“Don’t you say her name.”

“I have searched for loopholes, I have checked the timeline over and over again for any little event I can change that might save you, and I swear to you that I will keep searching. But for now you have to go back.”

She’s silent, so is he. He hadn’t meant to tell her so much, but once the words started spilling out there was no stopping them, not even her hostile interruption. She may not be the Sara he remembers, not yet, but she’s here, and this may be all he ever gets with her.

“Why?” She asks, her voice sounding almost… broken. “Why do you care so much?”

He doesn’t know how to answer that. He knows what he wants to say but he has to keep in mind this isn’t his Sara. This Sara just escaped The League, she just left Nyssa, and she is fully aware that come April 2016 she will die in a time bomb; he’s not sure how well it will go over with the timeline if he tells her that only happens because she takes his place.

“Come on,” he finally settles on, nodding towards the door and pressing the release for the cell.

They venture off the ship and into the cold air of the night. They’re on a rooftop, The Waverider cloaked behind them, and Leonard hopes Sara doesn’t see the melancholy expression on his face as he watches her wander over to the building’s ledge and survey the skyline.

“You brought me home?” She asks, turning to him, and with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, the fingers of his right fist curling around a small devise, he shrugs.

“As of right now I can’t save you. Least I can do is give you a lift back. Unless you wanted to walk from The Himalayas.”

She steps away from the edge then, closer to him, until she’s in his space and looking up at him.

“Who are you?” She asks, all threats gone from her voice. “In the future, to me?”

He tightens his grip on the device in his pocket, suddenly painfully aware that it’s now or never. He’s already going to be up all night searching for loopholes in time, but if he allows this conversation to go on he might do something that will really screw things up.

“I can’t answer that,” he says, but her response is only to take a step even closer.

“Why not?”

“Because,” he says with a sigh, pulling the memory flasher out of his pocket and not even flinching when her wrist presses against his, holding a steady knife aimed at his throat. Her eyes are still curious but also challenging, just daring him to move one more muscle. “We never get to find out.”

And with that he pulls the trigger and turns away, back to the ship before her vision can clear.


	69. Time is a Cruel Mistress (prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz wanted to see Len in Doomworld with the role reversal

The lights go out with the scheduled tone of the buzzer, just like always, and Leonard does his best to settle into his pillow and go to sleep. That’s easier said than done in Iron Heights of course, the bunks are far from comfortable and there is always the distant sound of somebody somewhere on the block being tortured in one form or another. But it could be worse; at least he doesn’t have a cellmate at the moment, and tonight’s pained cries aren’t immediately next-door, so that’s something. In fact, he is almost asleep when he hears the heaviest door on the block, the one that guards use to get in, open.

Heavy footsteps stalk along the outsides of the cells; he hears some of his neighbors rustling about, curious about the late night visit. He’s curious too but he keeps from moving, for now, until the footsteps come to a stop right outside his cell.

His heart sinking in his chest he sits up, wondering what any of the night guards might want with him. Only it isn’t a night guard standing there, it’s warden Rory himself, and Leonard swallows.

“Warden.” He greets as he gets to his feet. The bigger man just stands there at first, not saying anything, and then he takes out his key ring.

“I got cuffs,” he warns as he fits the key into the lock. “Rather not use ‘em.”

Len nods, a silent promise that he’ll behave. He doesn’t have the slightest clue as to what’s happening, where he’s being taken, or why the warden has chosen him. But if he’s being trusted to walk there without handcuffs, well he’ll take what he can get.

Apparently satisfied that he isn’t going to try anything, the warden unlocks his cell and leads him out. They head out of the cell block, down the depressing halls of Iron Heights, and eventually arrive at a back door that Leonard has heard the guards use for “discrete” transports.”

He looks over at the warden, whose stone face almost looks thoughtful, and debates running but he knows that won’t end well.

Without a word the warden seizes his wrist, he must see it in his eyes that he’s thinking about running, and leads him outside where a van is waiting.

“Get in,” the warden orders, opening the passenger door of the van.

“I don’t understand.”

“You will.” The warden answers, and so against his better judgment Leonard climbs into the van, hoping he isn’t about to be driven off to his death.

They drive in silence, Len tries asking a question or two but the warden stiffs him, answering with little more than growled noises. Eventually they pull to a stop in front of a run down apartment building that would likely be better off being condemned. The warden leads him inside, only adding to the mystery of this trip, and brings him to a door at the very far end of the first floor.

“Where are we?” He asks, though he knows it’s useless, and sure enough he doesn’t get an answer. Instead the warden simply opens the door and ushers him inside.

The apartment is small, dirty, and overrun with work tools and empty jars to the point that it looks more like a garage than an apartment. There are a few furnishings, however, such as a knock off La-Z-Boy and a television. The most curious thing, however, is the presence of two men staring at him.

“You put him in prison?” One of the men asks, the one with black hair and big eyes like those of an offended puppy.

The warden shrugs behind him, closing the door.

“I was pissed,” he nonchalantly defends, though what exactly he’s talking about Leonard isn’t sure. It was the cops who put him in prison, not Warden Rory. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“I’m sorry,” he finally says, “But what are you people talking about? Get what over-?”

He’s cut off by a sudden headache erupting in his brain. It feels like he’s on fire, wondering what he did to deserve-

Mick.

He fought with Mick. For weeks he fought with Mick, his partner, his friend, and then at the Battle of the Somme it exploded. Sara. Sara was there. She was working with The Legion and Mick got the spear and, and…

He turns on his heel and slugs Mick across the face. His supposed friend reels from the impact then straightens back up, wiping a fist across his nose in a check for blood.

“One more person hits me,” he growls, “I’m gonna punch back.”

Despite that promise Leonard is tempted to punch him again, but instead he settles for curling is fists tight in the lapels of Mick’s jacket and slamming him up against the nearest wall.

“You son of a bitch!” He growls, “I should kill you for what you did!”

“Do it and the world will be stuck like this.” Mick doesn’t hesitate in his reply for even a second, like he was expecting the threat, which only serves to piss Leonard off even more.

“You betrayed us. You teamed up with The Legion and-” He stops himself, suddenly remembering who else teamed up with The Legion, and his grip tightens. “Where is Sara?” He demands, slamming Mick even harder against the wall. “Where-?”

“Snart chill out!” He is only vaguely aware of Raymond’s voice, or maybe it’s Heywood’s, as the two of them struggle to pull him off of Mick while he keeps shouting, demanding answers.

All the while his partner looks at him with a grave face.

 

* * *

 

Mick takes him to a suburban area, along with Raymond and Heywood. They’re only a few houses down from Nate’s parents house, where he has apparently been living in this world.

“Thawne wanted someone keeping an eye on everyone,” Mick explains, but Leonard is hardly listening. He’s too distracted by the sight across the street.

They’re in the van, the S.T.A.R. Labs logo on the side making them look slightly less suspicious. Leonard is in the passenger seat and his eyes are glued to the front yard of the ordinary looking house with rainbow doodles of chalk stretching up every inch of the driveway. Sara is in the yard, a bright smile on her face and her blonde hair pulled pack into a braid that flops around as she runs, chasing after a little girl with a soccer ball.

“Kid’s her niece,” Mick informs him, “If that helps anything.”

It doesn’t. There isn’t any way that it can. They may be across the street but Leonard can still see the way Sara is looking at the little girl as she scoops her up and spins her around, with so much love in her eyes. Not to mention there’s another woman coming from the house now, a woman with dark hair and a smile bright as Sara’s as she crosses the yard to give Sara a kiss.

“Nyssa,” Mick explains, “The Legion took Sara from 2013.”

He leaves it unsaid that she has no idea about the Legends, no idea about him, but it still stings. The only thing that hurts more is the knowledge that they’re going to have to take down The Legion and fix the world; thus destroying this.

 


	70. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-moody-angel asked for Captain Canary with the prompt "paralyzed"

In her time as a Legend Sara has been on some pretty crappy missions. 1958 comes to mind, when she was left behind for nearly two years. She also wasn’t a particular fan of New York 1942, or Salem, but at least during those missions she could _move._ Not here, unfortunately. Two separate disasters came up at once and so she and Leonard took the jump ship back to The Amazon Rainforest in 2003 to handle an anomaly with a research expedition while the rest of the team has taken The Waverider to take on some magical anomaly during The Great San-Francisco Earthquake in 1906. Initially Sara had been worried about them, but apparently that worry had been ill placed, because she and Leonard are the ones who managed to get separated from the expedition group they’d infiltrated, and to make matters worse she stumbled into a bush on the edge of a riverbank where a few dart frogs had been hiding.

“How are you doing up there?” Len asks and she rolls her eyes, one of the few things she can do thanks to those paralysis-inducing frogs. Once they’d realized what happened Len had loaded her onto his back, she barely has enough movement in her to lock her hands together around his back.

“Fine,” she huffs, “Sorry I’m dead weight.”

She hears him laugh, “At least you’re jaw’s loosened up.”

Fair, she could barely talk an hour ago.

“You’re not that heavy,” he continues, and while she knows that to be true she also knows that dead weight is a pain in the ass to carry no matter how heavy or light.

“We’re lost.” She mumbles into his shoulders, which she feels sag briefly before tensing again, his arms hiking her up.

“I know,” he huffs, “Want to stop for awhile?”

It’s the most logical choice, no matter how irritating. They need to save this research group from some mysterious death, the first of many according to the new and hopefully temporary timeline. But they have no idea where they’re going, and he’s already been carrying her for over an hour, and it isn’t like this is the most ideal landscape for that. Stopping, at least until the poison wears off, makes sense.

“Sure.”

She can tell Leonard wants to drop right then and there, but he trudges forward at least another few miles until they’re in an area of the forest that is a little more clear of tress, but still with enough to use for shelter.

He’s gentle with setting her down, and she tries to help him as best as she can but… she can’t. She feels like a ragdoll, flopping over sideways with no ability to hold herself up. Of course her head has only just hit the ground when Leonard turns around and properly sits her up, propping her against a tree so she won’t fall over again.

He takes his hands away slowly, carefully, and when he is apparently satisfied she isn’t going to fall over he sits down next to her.

“Well,” he drawls, still catching his breath, “This is fun.”

Sara snorts, “Oh yeah,” she mocks, “Best mission ever.”

Now it’s Len’s turn to snort.

“It isn’t so bad,” he insists, “At least we don’t have Raymond here spouting random facts about The Amazon and surviving in the jungle.”

“I don’t know,” Sara hums, “I wouldn’t mind knowing how long it’s going to take for this poison to wear off. If it’ll wear off.”

“I’m just grateful it didn’t kill you.”

“After everything we’ve been through, if I die thanks to a bunch of frogs that’s just embarrassing.”

He chuckles at her words, so does she; grateful she can still move her head and look at him.

“You know,” she continues, “This sucks but it’s been awhile since we’ve gotten any alone time.”

“It has,” he hums in agreement and then he leans over to kiss her, which was probably meant to be quick but it _has_ been awhile since they’ve had any real alone time and while she isn’t in any condition to take full advantage of suddenly having some she does manage to deepen the kiss.

The longer Leonard kisses her the brighter her smile against his lips, their going to need to come apart for air soon, and Sara is dreading it. That is, she’s dreading it until the wind suddenly picks up around them and the sound of humming turbines cuts through the air, The Waverider landing just in front of them.

Well, at least now she can get to the med bay and they can continue this later.


	71. Come Back to Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegreatestoutsider asked for Captain Canary "you can't even look at me"

Sara Lance has faced a LOT of strange and unsettling things ever since she walked onto The Waverider for the first time all those years ago. From immortal dictators to a literal demon. She has stared down the man who murdered her sister, _before_ he murdered her, and found the strength in her not to kill him. Currently that man’s daughter is the newest addition to their crew, they don’t talk about their family history. She’s loved, lost, and been forced to move on from the most devastating blows. The universe has also taunted her before with doppelgängers and past versions of the ones she loved and couldn’t save, and she’s faced them all with her head held eye and resolve in her eyes. But this… this is a new low for the universe.

There was a casualty on their latest mission, fighting a gang of gargoyles in 2002 Keystone City. No one died, yet, but there was a man in the supposedly abandoned house Zari and Charlie tracked a gargoyle to. Sara still isn’t clear on exactly what happened, from what she’d gathered from Zari’s explanation the man tried to help them fight off the monster and ended up impaled through the side for his efforts. The two of them dragged him back to the ship and put him in the med bay, where he is now, awake but not entirely coherent, and she’s leaning against the wall across from him, her eyes focused on the floor.

“So…” He drawls and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, even after Leo she isn’t used to hearing that voice. “Where am I?”

She scoffs, one hand curling into a fist as she brings her head up and fixes her gaze on a nice spot above his head.

He’s young, close to her own age, maybe even younger than that. His hair is still short, possibly even more so than his older self. Still, even being as closely cropped as it is she can see the distinct lack of any grey. He’s skinnier too, not that he ever wasn’t but it’s more visible now, his lean muscle is less built up and there is more evidence of the underfed kid he’d once mentioned he had been.

“Ok.” He says, apparently she’s gone too long without speaking. “If you can’t tell me where I am the least you can do is tell me what’s going on.” She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, the feeling of his analyzing gaze pinning her to her spot. “Or, who you are, and why you can’t even look at me.”

Damn him.

Damn him and his perceptiveness, even in this state.

It’s a force to look him in the eyes; she doesn’t even like looking Leo in the eye, it makes it too hard to remember he isn’t her Leonard. But this _is_ her Leonard, in a manner of speaking. This is a past version of him, a version who doesn’t know anything about her or the sacrifices he’s going to make in the future. And she can’t tell him.

“Doesn’t matter,” she says, steeling her voice to be almost… she doesn’t want to say cold but well, if the shoe fits. “You’re all healed up, once the sedative wears off we’ll drop you back in your safe house.”

With that she turns on her heel and marches out, closing the door behind her even as she hears him coming up with the beginning words of a protest. The second the door closes she lets out a sigh, her shoulders deflating and her eyes closing as she brings her hands up to push back her hair.

It’s not fair. That past version of him who was working with The Legion, Leo, both of them were cruel reminders from the universe, but this? Dropping her Leonard right into her lap when they’re the same age? A version of him she could, if it weren’t for the whole screwing up the timeline aspect, actually have that future with if she just spoke up? That man in there, he’s a criminal, but he isn’t twisted. Unlike that Leonard from The Legion he would listen if she said anything. She could-

“Well?”

She stops in her tracks, any other voice she might try and shrug it off, tell the person that she’s just tired. But not with this voice; not with Mick.

When she opens her eyes Mick is standing right in front of her, his expression hopeful and sad all at once, in a way that breaks her heart.

He knows just as well as she does they can’t do anything, their hands are tied, but that pesky glimmer of hope just won’t die.

“He’s going to be fine. He’s still a little drowsy from the sedative. Once that wears off we’ll bring him back to 2002 and wipe his mind.”

Mick makes that low rumbling sound in the back of his throat, gives her a small nod, and that’s it. He doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, he just stands there thoughtfully.

She wants to say something to him, an apology that would probably be more for herself than for him, but what good would it do? They can’t change Leonard’s fate. All they can do is bring him back to his own time so that he can eventually board The Waverider and never return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the URL for the prompt list I've been using: https://firesoulstuff.tumblr.com/post/168799483732/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog


End file.
